LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA
by MaryMorante
Summary: Las palabras de Neil Leagan fueron su sentencia. Su padre, cansado del mal comportamiento de su hijo, lo obliga a cumplir su promesa y lo enlista en el ejercito para ir a la guerra. Candy en cambio, vive tranquila desde que se fueron los Leagan, pero al ver los estragos de la guerra, decide que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Este es un Neilfic, pasen y disfruten.
1. Palabra de Honor

Hola a todos.

Se que voy a ser odiada por muchos, ya que publicó un nuevo fic, sin haber terminado los otros. Pero no se preocupen, este no será un fic largo y me ayudará a recobrar los ánimos para terminar los otros.

Este fanfic es un poco especial para mí. al final del mismo explicaré las razones. También les comento que es un **Neilfic**, (o Candy Neil fic, como se entienda) y que tomaré muchas referencias ubicadas entre los años 1915 a 1920.

Sin más introducción, espero lo disfruten. No olviden dejar un review sobre que piensan de este fic y lo que creen que va a pasar.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Palabra de Honor**

El ansiado final feliz había llegado para todos. Al menos, eso pensaba Candice White Ardley.

Candy, por ejemplo, no podía sentirse más dichosa. Tenía un trabajo estable en Happy Clinic con el Dr. Martin y su fama como enfermera amable y profesional, atrajo muchos pacientes a la clínica. También acudía todos los fines de semana, al hogar de Pony, donde ayudaba a la señorita Pony y la hermana María a atender a los niños, ya sea consultándoles por males menores, o acompañándolos a misa los domingos.

Además, contaba con su mejor amiga y hermana Annie. Ahora se frecuentaban más que antes, porque, después de todo, como Annie solía decir_: ¿Quién mejor que mi hermana para ayudarme a preparar la boda?_

Así es, Annie Britter y Archibald Cornwell Ardley anunciaron que se casarían, casi un mes después, de que el tío abuelo William Albert Ardley, hizo su aparición en público. La boda se realizaría en un par de meses, y aunque esa prisa por casarse generaba uno que otro rumor, la realidad era que ambos acordaron contraer nupcias, antes de que Archie ingresara a la Universidad, donde estudiaría administración de empresas.

Mientras tanto, Albert asumió el rol de jefe de familia Ardley. Las ocupaciones como patriarca y la constante vigilancia de la tía abuela Elroy, no le dejaban tiempo libre. Por fortuna y a pesar del estrecho horario, siempre encontraba tiempo para visitar a Candy, ya sea en Happy Clinic, o en el hogar de Pony.

Los encuentros entre Candy y Albert eran cortos, en comparación con las largas charlas que tuvieron cuando vivían juntos. Aún así, aprovechaban su convivencia al máximo, platicando de su día a día, compartiendo pensamientos y esperanzas, como en los viejos tiempos.

De una manera u otra, la vida seguía, sobre todo la vida en la alta sociedad. Los eventos sociales no podían faltar, y tanto Candy como Albert, al igual que Annie y Archie, acudían a las fiestas organizadas por la tía abuela Elroy. Gracias a Dios, todo evento al que acudían, transcurría de manera amena, sin incidentes que pudieran provocar algún escándalo. La familia Ardley, ya había tenido suficiente con el escándalo protagonizado por la familia Leagan, en especial Neil. El desastroso compromiso de Neil Leagan con Candy, había dejado una huella difícil de borrar en la crítica aristócrata.

La ausencia absoluta de la familia Leagan en cada evento social, hacía creer que la misma tía abuela Elroy les evitaba, y nadie podría juzgarla por ello. No obstante, la verdad distaba mucho de los malintencionados rumores. Personalmente, la tía abuela Elroy enviaba las invitaciones de todas y cada una de sus reuniones a la familia Leagan, junto con una carta acompañante, escrita a puño y letra.

Pero ellos nunca aparecían.

Si el sol brillaba cálidamente para Candy, una nube de tormenta ensombrecía la vida de los Leagan.

Después del trágico compromiso, la familia Leagan cumplió su palabra. Una semana después, ya estaban instalados en su casa de Florida. Dar la cara a las altas esferas de Chicago, no era una opción, al menos, por un tiempo.

Eliza Leagan estaba furiosa, sabía muy bien que su familia entera había quedado en el peor de los ridículos. Y no conforme con eso, todo Chicago sabía de la existencia de Candy, hija adoptiva de la familia Ardley y consentida del patriarca.

Decidida, Eliza busco durante semanas, la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas. Odiaba Florida, odiaba el calor, odiaba estar lejos de su antigua vida, odiaba a su estúpido hermano y, sobre todo, odiaba a Candy. Su enorme frustración, no le dejaba pensar con claridad y solo se le venía a la mente, la misma idea una y otra vez: casar a Neil con Daisy Dillman.

Quizás no era la mejor idea, pero creía firmemente, que podía menguar las aguas si convenia a su amiga Daisy, de que su hermano "fingió" estar interesado en Candy, para llamar su atención. Daisy no era muy lista, y si tenía suerte, podían regresar a Chicago para la boda de Annie y Archie, con Daisy como su "carta de presentación" y así, disipar cualquier tonto chisme en contra de su familia.

Convencer a Daisy de darle una oportunidad a Neil, no fue tarea fácil, pero logro que aceptara.

El reto real, fue convencer a su mamá, Sarah Leagan.

Durante toda su vida, Sarah Ardley Leagan había sabido mantener una apariencia excelsa, con carácter fuerte y mirada decisiva, logrando así un estatus privilegiado en la alta sociedad. Ahora, sabía muy bien que la humillación social, recibida por parte de la "huérfana", era un duro golpe muy difícil de reponer.

De ahora en adelante, ya no podría llamar a Candy "huérfana", al menos, no delante de otras personas. También se había jurado a su misma, que ya no haría caso a los berrinches de sus hijos – _¡Yo soy la adulta aquí, por amor a Dios!_ – Se decía mentalmente, para no ser persuadida por Eliza y Neil, al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba – _Si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a las amenazas de Neil._

Por esta razón, a Eliza le costo más trabajo convencer a su mamá, de ofrecer una lujosa fiesta en honor a Neil y Daisy, para anunciar su compromiso matrimonial.

Sarah Leagan acepto, con la condición de que solo fuera una comida, y que Daisy fuera la única invitada. No se volvería a arriesgar, de quedar en ridículo por la misma razón – ¿Y qué pasará si tu hermano no acepta?

– No te preocupes mamá – Eliza sonrió confiada – Neil tiene el corazón roto, aceptaría a cualquier chica por despecho, incluso a Dorothy.

– ¡Muérdete la lengua Eliza! – respondió Sarah – No estoy para bromas.

Una vez fijada la fecha, Sarah y Eliza se encargaron de los preparativos, sin el consentimiento de Neil ni de su padre.

Si bien Neil ignoraba su compromiso, Edward Leagan estaba al tanto del plan, dejando creer a Eliza y a Sarah, que no sabía nada del asunto.

En cuanto a Neil, su comportamiento posterior al rechazo público, dejaba mucho que desear. Llegaba todos los días en estado de ebriedad, ya había chocado tres vehículos y su madre tuvo que ir a sacarlo de la cárcel, porque se había involucrado en una pelea, llevando Neil la peor parte.

Edward Leagan también sabía de esto.

Llegado el día, Daisy lucía bastante hermosa, o "decentemente aceptable", como hubiera dicho Eliza. Todo estaba muy bien decorado y la comida lucía en verdad apetitosa. Después de una breve charla, Daisy, Sarah, Eliza y su padre, pasaron a la mesa finamente arreglada, donde esperaban la llegada del invitado de honor.

Casi había pasado una hora y de Neil no se veía ni el polvo – Estoy segura, de que mi hermano esta atendiendo asuntos de negocios – menciono Eliza, mostrando ligera preocupación.

– Si bueno – intervino Sarah, tratando de disminuir la tensión en el ambiente – Como futuro hombre de familia, tiene que atender asuntos de negocios.

Edward no decía nada, solo observaba todo con sepulcral silencio.

– Seguro debe ser eso – respondió Daisy Dillman, un tanto incomoda.

Un criado de la casa, se asomó por una puerta lateral, le hizo una seña al señor Leagan y este asintió – Si me disculpan damas, tengo un asunto que atender – se levantó y salió del salón.

Minutos después, apareció Neil, haciendo todo un alboroto. Tan solo al verlo, Sarah y Eliza comprendieron que habían cometido un grave error – ¡Hola a todos, buenos días! – exclamo Neil con voz alzada.

Desconcertada, Daisy se levantó de su silla – ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Neil? ¿Eliza?

– ¡Daisy! – Con aliento alcohólico y ropas mal vestidas, Neil se acercó a la invitada – Qué gusto verte por aquí, ¿no estabas en Chicago?

– ¡Neil! – Sarah se pone de pie, casi al instante que Eliza – ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Quién es ella?! – levanta una mano y señala con desdén a la joven con exagerado maquillaje, que ingresa tomada del brazo de Neil.

Riendo a carcajadas, Neil rodea los hombros de la chica – ¡Ah sí! Ella es… ella es… – Neil cruza miradas con la mujer y sonríe – Lo siento mi amor, olvide tu nombre.

– Me llamo Jeanette, pero anoche me llamabas White – sonríe la chica y saluda a las presentes.

Bastante furiosa, Daisy se pone delante de la joven – ¡Te ordeno que sueltes a mi prometido! – toma su brazo y trata de alejarla de él, pero al forcejar, Jeanette logra tirarla al piso, desatando las carcajadas de Neil.

– ¡Daisy! – Eliza corrió y ayudo a poner de pie a su amiga.

– ¡Watson, Watson! – Sarah gritaba histérica – ¡Saque a esta mujerzuela de mi casa!

Todavía divertido, Neil se despide de Jeanette, abrazándola y dándole un beso bastante desinhibido – No te vayas muy lejos, mi pequeña White.

– ¡Es todo! – Daisy se suelta de Eliza y sale llorando – ¡Nunca me había sentido más humillada en mi vida!

– ¡No Daisy espera! – la ultima oportunidad de Eliza para recuperar su estatus, se estaba escapando por la puerta principal. Sin voltear a ver a su hermano, Eliza salió corriendo tras su amiga Daisy.

Todo este alboroto, llamo la atención de cada criado en la casa. Sarah notó entonces, que el salón se llenó de curiosos, escuchando las murmuraciones mal disimuladas, lo que la lleno de ira – ¡Tú, grandísimo patán! – presurosa, se acerco a un sonriente Neil y de una bofetada, le borro la sonrisa de la boca, dejándolo perplejo.

– ¡Y sucedió el milagro! – Edward Leagan se aproximo a ellos, alzando las manos – ¡Finalmente Sarah, has puesto en su lugar a ese inútil hijo tuyo! –. Detrás del señor Leagan, ingreso un hombre pulcramente uniformado, acompañado por tres soldados, que llevaban sus cascos en la mano.

Todavía sorprendido por la bofetada, Neil observaba enmudecido, como los soldados se acercaban a él a paso sincronizado – Edward, ¿qué está pasando? – Sarah miraba a los desconocidos, teniendo un mal presentimiento – ¿Quiénes son ellos?

El soldado con el rostro más duro, dio un paso adelante hacia Neil e hizo un saludo militar – Enhorabuena ciudadano Neil Leagan, ha sido aceptado como voluntario, para formar parte de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos de América – finaliza y le extiende una hoja de papel, cuidadosamente enrollada.

– Q-que… mamá… – Neil se sobrepone al escuchar esto y se pone detrás de Sarah – ¡Mamá! ¡mamá!

Temerosa, Sarah abraza a su hijo – ¡Edward di algo!

Sin inmutarse, Edward Leagan tomo el documento que le extendían a Neil – Les presento a mi buen amigo, el general Walter Delrick – el mencionado, se inclina cordialmente hacia la señora Leagan, mientras que un criado le pasa una pluma fuente a Edward – Le pedí que viniera, para que se llevara a Neil al ejército, tal y como él lo deseaba.

– ¿Q-qué? ¡NO! ¡NO! – Neil se abrazo de su mamá y esta, rodeo a su hijo del torso – ¡No mamá, diles que no me lleven! ¡no!

Una vez firmado el documento del alta "voluntaria", Edward se acerca a su hijo, mirándolo con desprecio y coraje – ¿Qué no dijiste que, si no te casabas con Candy, te unirías al ejército? – hastiado por el ruin y cobarde comportamiento de su hijo, Edward lo toma de las solapas del traje y lo arranca de los brazos de su madre, poniéndolo violentamente contra la pared – ¡No Edward! ¡No lo lastimes! – suplicaba Sarah.

– Escúchame bien Neil, ya estoy cansado de ver como deshonras el buen apellido de mi abuelo.

– Pe-pero papá…

– ¡Cierra ya la maldita boca! – fuera de sí, Edward aprieta los puños – Eres un ser despreciable, cobarde y asqueroso. Por una vez en tu inútil vida, vas a demostrar que tienes palabra de hombre y vas a enlistarte al ejército, por las buenas, o por las malas si es necesario – Suelta a Neil y se dirige al general, quien revisa el documento de admisión – Puedes llevártelo Walter.

– ¡Si va a la guerra lo van a matar! – Sarah se hinco a los pies de su marido, implorando que cambiara de opinión – ¡Es una sentencia de muerte!

– ¡Mejor que muera como hombre!, muerto en batalla honraría más a esta familia – Fue la respuesta final de Edward, se encamino al general y lo acompaño hasta su vehículo.

Entre los tres soldados tomaron a Neil, quien después de ofrecer una resistencia bastante débil, uno de ellos le dio un certero golpe en el rostro. Lo último que vio Neil, fue como su mamá se desvanecía, siendo auxiliada por los criados, antes de perder la consciencia.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

La vida para Candy ha dado un giro bastante bueno, a diferencia de la vida de Eliza y Neil. Neil ha sido obligado por su padre a ir a la guerra, pues considera que su hijo jamás tocará fondo, y si no hace algo al respecto, será la ruina de la familia Leagan (si no es que ya lo es).

Eliza aún no sabe nada, sobre la decisión de su padre. ¿Qué hará al respecto una vez que se entere?

¿Cómo le irá a Neil en el ejército? ¿Volverá?

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. Heridas de Guerra

Hola de nuevo.

Mary Morante tiene un poco de tiempo libre.

Agradezco mucho a **ClaudiaCeis, atlas1950, patriciagrandchester22, Elsa de Larios** y a los que han dejado reviews anónimos. Como siempre les agradezco de corazón el apoyo, ya que es mi primer fic de Neil y espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Qué si Neil va a sufrir? Bueno, no puedo adelantar mucho, pero si va a sufrir algo muajaja.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Heridas de Guerra**

Otro fin de semana había llegado para Candy. Era la mitad de la primavera y en un par de semanas, empezarían las clases de catecismo en el hogar de Pony. Un día antes, Candy se había dado a la tarea de comprar útiles escolares, como libretas sencillas de cuero, lápices, pizarras con gises y algunos tinteros con plumas. A petición de Albert, un chofer estaba a disposición de Candy, y aunque ella rara veces le llamaba, en esta ocasión solicito su ayuda. No iba a poder sola con todo el material.

Así, el chofer de nombre Alan, llevo a Candy hasta la colina de Pony. Unos metros antes de llegar, Candy alcanzo a ver un gran tumulto a las afueras del orfanato. Alan le indico, que trataría de estacionarse cerca, ya que los vehículos del ejército rodeaban el lugar. Una vez que Candy bajo del automóvil, una niña de unos 4 años corrió hacia ella – ¡Candy, Candy! ¡Que bueno que llegas! – Toma su mano y la jala insistente – Ven.

Candy le dio indicaciones a Alan y este empezó a bajar los obsequios. Sin más, la niña llamada Isabel, llevo a Candy hasta donde estaban la señorita Pony, la hermana María y otra sierva de Dios, de nombre Rosario (tenía uno seis meses, que se unió al hogar de Pony) – ¡Candy que bueno que estas aquí! – la hermana María le entrega unos papeles – Por favor, ayúdanos con los registros.

Una vista rápida al sitio, aclaro a la rubia lo que estaba pasando. Por desgracia, esa escena ya la había visto antes – _Niños nuevos_.

Había alrededor de unos diez niños, llorando y armando todo un pandemónium. Unos niños estaban peleando, hasta que fueron separados por los soldados. Otros tantos, que se veían algo enfermos, estaban siendo revisados por una enfermera militar y la hermana Rosario. El resto lloraba, llamando a su mamá y a su papá.

– Son más huérfanos de la guerra – Le dijo la hermana María, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente – estarán con nosotros, hasta que sean reubicados en otros orfanatos.

Consternada, Candy aun miraba a los más pequeños, que no dejaban de llorar – Pero yo creí, que la semana pasada…

– Fueron los del bombardeo – respondió la señorita Pony, que iba llegando junto a Candy y la hermana María – Qué bueno que llegaste Candy, necesitamos ayuda con el registro de los niños.

El resto del sábado, Candy ayudo con los papeles de los recién llegados. En total era quince niños, sin contar a los nueve que habían llegado la semana anterior, ni a los seis que llegaron hace tres semanas (motivo por el cual, compro los útiles escolares)

Una vez finalizado los archivos, Candy notó por sus documentos, que la mayoría de los niños eran ingleses, los demás eran franceses y americanos. Elevo la vista y a la luz de la vela, vio los pequeños bultos dormidos sobre viejas cobijas, en el frío suelo – _Tantos niños perdieron a su mamá y a su papá._

– Es triste, ¿no? – La enfermera militar, de nombre Lauren, se sienta junto a ella – Todos esos niños tenían un hogar, ahora… no tienen nada – Saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende con la llama de la vela – Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes… pobres inocentes.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Candy en voz baja.

Un grupo de ataque… Llegaron hasta una de las bases militares principales, fue un ataque sorpresa y muchos murieron al instante – Lauren respira profundo y da una bocanada a su cigarrillo – El enemigo avanzo, llegando hasta las tiendas de enfermería – su voz se quebró – Tantos médicos… snif… todas esas enfermeras… – bajo la mirada y cubrió su rostro.

Candy estaba horrorizada, no podía ni siquiera imaginar, el escenario que vio Lauren cuando llego – Éramos tan pocos… – Continuo la enfermera militar – Si hubiéramos sido más médicos… más enfermeras… quizás, muchos de ellos no estarían aquí.

Siguiendo la mirada de Lauren, Candy comprendido a que se refería. Abrazo con cuidado a Lauren y ambas salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco – Hiciste lo que pudiste – Candy le da consuelo – No te sientas culpable, seguramente habrás salvado la vida de muchas personas.

– Es solo que… – Lauren enjuga sus lágrimas – Somos tan pocos…

Estupefacta, Candy no podía percibir la magnitud de los enfrentamientos, al grado de que Lauren confesara, como los heridos sobrepasaban la capacidad de atención médica – En el hospital de Chicago donde laboraba, algunas de mis compañeras se enlistaron para ir al frente.

– ¿Eres enfermera? – Ante la respuesta afirmativa, Lauren prosiguió – No solo nos faltan enfermeras, también necesitamos médicos, auxiliares para traslado a hospitales, soldados que nos protejan… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Sin saber que contestar, Candy permaneció callada. Después del silencio incomodo, Lauren niega con la cabeza – Perdóname Candy, es solo que… he visto a tanta gente morir, muchos por falta de atención médica.

– No tienes por qué disculparte – Aseguro Candy – Has pasado por mucho – Ambas quedaron en silencio, siendo acompañadas por el fresco aire nocturno y el cielo inmensamente estrellado – Candy, quizás no debería preguntar, pero… ¿te gustaría enlistarte? – Lauren toma sus manos – Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos en el frente.

Dubitativa, de nuevo Candy no sabía que responder. Ir a la guerra no estaba ni remotamente en sus planes, menos ahora, que todo marchaba bien en su vida – Lo pensaré.

Candy y Lauren ingresaron de nuevo al orfanato, pues ese día había sido muy agotador y necesitaban descansar. La tranquilidad de la noche, ayudo a que Lauren durmiera de inmediato, a diferencia de Candy, que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Lauren le había contado.

El fin de semana transcurrió rápido, y pronto, inicio una nueva semana. Aún en Happy Clinic, Candy no dejaba de pensar en los niños, ni en las palabras de Lauren.

A esos niños no los habían abandonado, no como a ella. Esos niños tuvieron mamá y papá, y ahora, tendrían que esperar para ver si una buena familia los acogía – _En todos lados, hay familias como los Ardley _– Se decía a si misma, de manera optimista.

– _También hay familias como los Leagan_ – Ese pensamiento, era el que más la preocupaba.

Su vida con los Leagan había sido, en pocas palabras, una pesadilla. No solo le habían levantado falsos, había tenido enfrentamientos y también derramo lágrimas por su culpa. Eliza y Neil, le demostraron cuan malvado puede ser el mundo que te rodea.

– _Los huérfanos de la guerra, no merecen más sufrimiento_ – afirmo Candy, más como una suplica al cielo.

– ¿En que piensas, pequeña Candy? – Le preguntó Albert al verla tan distraída.

Su mente divago tanto, que no se percato de lo rápido que había pasado la semana. Casi era fin de semana y Albert la había ido a visitar – No, no pienso en nada.

De nuevo, la vida para Candy volvía a la normalidad, y por un breve instante, esa tarde de jueves olvidaría la miseria que hay en el mundo, gracias a la dulce compañía de Albert.

Sin embargo, su alegría se esfumaría el sábado.

Esta vez, Candy llegó más temprano de lo normal, solo para mirar cómo los militares separaban a los niños más grandes, y los subían a sus vehículos oficiales.

– ¡No, no! ¡Hermano, hermano! – Era el clamor de los más pequeños – ¡Hermana! ¡No nos separen por favor!

– Lo sentimos mucho, son órdenes superiores – Respondió el soldado, tomando con fuerza a la niña de unos trece años, dejando a un lado a dos menores – ¡Hermana, hermana!

– ¡Señorita Pony! – Candy se apresuro a su encuentro – ¿Qué esta pasando?

– Un orfanato en New York, ha aceptado a los niños mayores de doce años – respondió con tristeza – Tendrán que separarse.

Apenas iba a protestar Candy, cuando un jovencito de unos catorce años se adelanta – ¡No lloren Cecil, George! – gritaba desde el coche militar – ¡Seré mayor de edad y regresaré por ustedes, no me olviden!

Sin poder aguantar más, Candy busca con la vista a Lauren. Seguro ella sabría que hacer, para evitar separar a las pequeñas familias que quedaban – ¿Dónde esta Lauren, hermana Rosario?

Con pesar, la hermana Rosario negó con la cabeza – Regreso a la guerra, Candy – Con cuidado, la hermana cargo a una pequeña, que no dejaba de llorar – Me pidió que te entregara esto – Candy toma el sobre y saca la carta:

"_Querida Candy._

_Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado esa noche, realmente necesitaba desahogarme y hablar con alguien, ya que en el frente, tratamos de no llorar delante de los heridos. _

_Como sabrás, cuando leas estas líneas, estaré en camino de regreso a la guerra. No mentiré al decirte que no tengo miedo, sin embargo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para salvar a más personas. Eso evitará que haya más huérfanos en el mundo._

_Creo firmemente, que todos tenemos derecho a regresar a casa con nuestras familias. Y con la ayuda del buen Dios, pronto regresaré a mi casa._

_¿Sabías que estoy comprometida con un doctor? Eso me da ánimos para volver._

_Siento mucho haber tratado de convencer, para que te unieras a la guerra. Candy, haz oración por mi y por los médicos y enfermeras, que estamos en el ejercito. Necesitamos de todas las oraciones posibles, y se que eres buena persona, Dios también te escuchará a ti._

_Me despido, deseándote una vida maravillosa y de nuevo gracias por escucharme._

_Tu amiga._

_Enf. Lauren Sullivan."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, sin querer, Candy escucho a la señorita Pony hablando con la hermana María – Si continúan llegando niños, no tendremos dinero suficiente para alimentarlos a todos.

Con frustración e impotencia, Candy apretó la carta entre sus manos y corrió, sin prestar atención a los llamados de la señorita Pony. Con abundantes lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, hasta llegar al viejo padre árbol. Apoyo sus brazos en el grueso tronco y lloro hasta que se calmo.

– Dios mío… ¿qué puedo hacer? No me quiero quedar aquí, viendo como llegan más huérfanos de la guerra, y los separan de sus hermanos… Si tan solo yo…

– He sido muy egoísta…

Un suave viento, revoloteo sus rizados cabellos de oro, ayudándole a pensar con más calma – No… No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

Haciendo una profunda inspiración, Candy empezó a gritarle al horizonte – ¡Anthony…! ¡Stear…!

– ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados…!

– ¡…Cuiden de mí en la guerra!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

Al ver el gran dolor que deja la guerra, Candy no dejaba de pensar en los niños que han quedado sin padres. Después de todo, ¿quién como un huérfano, para entender el dolor de otro huérfano?

Aún y con el peligro que representa ir a la guerra, Candy se armará de valor, y se esforzará mucho para salvar vidas y evitar más sufrimiento, en las familias que se han separado.

El problema para Candy ahora será, ¿cómo decirle a sus seres queridos que ha tomado esa decisión?

En cuanto a Neil, ¿cómo le estará yendo en el ejercito?

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. El Trato de la Tía Abuela Elroy

Hola de nuevo.

Los desvelos y la inspiración de Mary Morante han dado sus frutos.

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes me han dejado sus review. El siguiente capítulo quiero que sea más sobre Neil, además de que contestare a todos los reviews que me han dejado.

Sin más, espero que les guste y no olviden por favor dejarme un review.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**El Trato de la Tía Abuela Elroy**

Durante años, la tía abuela Elroy Ardley, había sido pilar de fortaleza para la familia Ardley. Tomar el control, después de la muerte de los padres y la hermana de Albert, no fue sencillo. Quizás su temple interior y sus años de experiencia, le ayudaron de una u otra manera, a superar la dolorosa pérdida y así, mantener la estabilidad familiar.

La tía abuela Elroy, era una mujer muy respetable, pero quienes la conocían bien, sabían que casi cualquier cosa la escandalizaba. Desde los encabezados en los periódicos, hasta la ropa de moda para señoritas – _Demasiada piel expuesta_ – decía, al ver los nuevos vestidos.

Cuando algo no le gustaba, no dudaba en externar su opinión, ya sea para esclarecer rumores, o enfatizar una idea – _¡William Albert jamás ha trabajado de lavaplatos!… Archibald, como buen caballero Ardley, ha respetado la virtud de la señorita Britter… Esa niña Candice, asiste como enfermera, debido al contagio del espíritu caritativo de los Ardley…_

Lo que pocos sabían, es que cuando algo realmente iba mal para la tía abuela, ella callaba. El silencio la invadió, cuando Albert adoptó a Candy. De igual manera, guardo silencio en el funeral de Anthony y Alistar, así como en el compromiso fallido de Neil Leagan.

Últimamente, un nuevo silencio era manifiesto en ella. En cada banquete o celebración, la tía abuela era testigo, de cómo Albert y Candy se volvían cada vez más cercanos. Sin lugar a dudas, esta cercanía le preocupaba mucho, y solo se limitaba a observar desde lejos, expectante.

¿Qué iba a pasar si se enamoran? ¿Y si ya están enamorados? ¿Cómo puede ser marido y tutor al mismo tiempo? Esas preguntas la atormentaban y jamás, le mencionaría a alguien su preocupación. No iba a desatar un nuevo chisme sobre la familia.

En la última fiesta, alguien en algún momento, le hizo esa observación. La tía abuela Elroy arrugo la frente y exclamo – ¡Dios se apiade de nosotros!

c - c - c - c

Una semana antes de la boda de Annie y Archie, Candy se acerco al Dr. Martin, para manifestarle su deseo de irse como voluntaria al ejército – Me sorprende un poco tu decisión Candy – expresa el viejo galeno – Creí que eras feliz aquí en Happy Clinic.

– Y soy feliz Dr. Martin, es solo que… – Candy baja la vista y arruga el periódico que lleva en sus manos, donde se aprecia el titular del último bombardeo – Quiero ayudar a los soldados, para que puedan regresar a casa.

– No voy a negar que me dejas preocupado – Apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia – Promete que vas a regresar con nosotros Candy, no te olvides de este viejo doctor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy asiente – Le prometo que regresaré sana y salva.

– ¿Ya le dijiste a Albert?

Con sobresalto, Candy niega con la cabeza – En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, hablaré con Albert.

El Dr. Martin saca un pañuelo y limpia sus ojos. Se acerca a su escritorio y acomoda su nueva maquina de escribir, que compro con el aumento de trabajo, gracias a Candy – Te haré una carta de recomendación. Mi buen amigo Alfred L. Delrick, es médico militar, y estoy seguro de que él te ayudará, en caso de que lo necesites.

Al día siguiente, Candy le había pedido permiso al Dr. Martin y fue junto con Annie al hogar de Pony. Candy le conto la triste situación en el orfanato, y ambas decidieron llevar víveres, telas para confeccionar ropas para los niños y ropas de cama, para ayudar a la señorita Pony y a las hermanas María y Rosario. De nuevo, Alan condujo hasta el hogar de Pony, y ayudo a las mujeres a bajar las cosas y a repartir los dulces que Candy compro.

Con paciencia, Candy espero a la hora de la cena, para hablar con sus madres y con Annie, sobre la decisión que había tomado.

– ¡Candy! – Grito Annie muy consternada, levantándose de la mesa – ¡No puedes ir a la guerra! – Apretó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza – ¡Te lo prohíbo me oyes, te lo prohíbo!

– Annie calma… – La hermana María se pone en pie y la toca del brazo. Al sentir el contacto, Annie la abraza, llorando en su hombro – ¡Hermana María, prohíbaselo por favor!

Afligida, la señorita Pony va con Candy y toma sus manos – Candy hija, ¿por qué quieres ir a la guerra? ¿Es que acaso te damos muchos problemas? ¿Es eso Candy?

Las cuatro mujeres la miraban expectantes, mortificadas por la triste noticia que acaban de escuchar. Candy da una profunda inspiración – Siento mucho tener que decirles esto, pero mi decisión esta tomada – Con angustia, mira a cada una de ellas, preocupada por el sufrimiento que les causaba su partida – Señorita Pony, hermana María, hermana Rosario… Annie… Vean cuanto dolor y sufrimiento ha provocado esta guerra – Alza una mano hacia la habitación de los niños – Muchas familias sufren, cuando alguien ya no regresa a casa, ellos…

– ¡Y yo también sufriré Candy! – Annie la toma de los hombros y la sacude con desespero – ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! Snif.. snif..

– Annie entiende, nosotras somos afortunadas – Annie le da la espalda y se abraza a si misma – Tú fuiste adoptada por los Britter, yo fui adoptada por los Ardley, pero estos niños fueron arrebatados de sus padres… quizás los vieron morir en el bombardeo.

Con suma tristeza, la señorita Pony se acerca a Candy. Ella misma tenía que admitir, que Candy tenía razón. La misma Lauren les hablo de lo cruda que era la guerra, y la falta de atención médica – Si la decisión ya esta tomada, solo me queda darte mi bendición hija, y que Dios te traiga de regreso a casa.

La hermana Rosario, tomo su pequeño rosario de perlas y se lo entrego a Candy – Se que este pequeño rosario te cuidará Candy, además de que te acordarás de mi nombre siempre… snif, lo siento.

Con lagrimas, Candy le agradeció a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Rosario – Muchas gracias señorita Pony, hermana Rosario.

La hermana María se acerco y la bendijo con la señal de la Cruz – Que Dios te bendiga y proteja Candy, por favor regresa con bien a casa. Nosotras estaremos haciendo oración por ti.

– Hermana María… gracias.

Abundantes lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Annie – ¡CANDY! – finalmente, Annie la abraza y llora amargamente en su hombro – ¡Solo prométeme que volverás sana Candy, promételo por favor! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡Necesito de mi hermana!

– Regresare Annie, tengo que volver para ver a tus hijos crecer – Candy abrazo con fuerzas a su hermana y lloraron juntas. Aunque no querían que Candy se fuera, en parte entendían su espíritu de bondad y solidaridad con el prójimo; siempre había sido así con Candy.

– ¿Ya le dijiste algo a Albert? – pregunta Annie.

– Le diré, después de tu boda – Candy limpia sus lágrimas – Deseo que pase la fiesta sin preocupaciones. Por favor, no le cuentes a Archie, yo tengo que decirle primero a Albert.

Con resignación y cierto aire de tristeza, las cinco mujeres continuaron cenando. La señorita Pony entendía, que quizás sería su última cena juntas, (sin contar, con la boda de Annie) antes de que Candy regresara de la guerra – ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¡Candy dijo que volvería!

– Señorita Pony… – Candy se admira, ante el cambio en el estado de animo de su madre.

– Es cierto, debemos festejar que Annie contrae nupcias este sábado, y que Candy salvará muchas vidas en la guerra – Con ánimo, la hermana María levanto su vaso de leche – Brindo por Candy y por Annie.

– ¡Yo también brindo por Candy y por Annie! – pronunció la hermana Rosario, elevando su vaso de leche.

Ya con el ambiente más relajado, Candy y Annie sonrieron entre sí.

Cinco vasos de leche se elevaron – ¡Salud!

c - c - c - c

El día tan soñado para Annie por fin llegó. La Catedral del Santo Nombre en Chicago, fue bellamente decorada con rosas blancas y el ramo de Annie estaba hecho de "dulces Candy" (las rosas que Anthony cosechaba con tanto cariño) Annie se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello estaba recogido y su vestido era corte princesa. Archie no podía sentirse más afortunado, cuando la vio llegar al altar, por supuesto, del brazo del señor Britter.

A la celebración, asistieron también Patty y su abuela, Tom, la señorita Pony y las hermanas Rosario y María. Candy estaba tan feliz por su hermana, que por el resto de la tarde olvido el tema de la guerra. Al menos, hasta que se acerco a felicitar a los novios.

Al verla aproximarse, Annie tomo la mano de Candy y la jaló, para apartarse de todos y hablarle en secreto – Candy… ¿aún piensas ir a la guerra?

Con pesar, Candy no respondió, solo asintió – Todavía no le digo nada a Albert.

Las lágrimas se agrupaban en los ojos de Annie – Por hoy… solo por hoy, Candy… promete que no irás a la guerra – Aprieta sus manos – No importa que sea mentira… solo dilo.

Conmovida por la suplica de Annie, Candy asintió – Te prometo que hoy no iré a la guerra.

– Candy… yo…

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose las interrumpió. Al volverse, notaron que una persona las había escuchado – Eliza…

Para sorpresa de muchos, tres miembros de la familia Leagan habían asistido a la boda, pero Candy estaba tan contenta, que no los había notado. Además, Eliza ahora lleva su cabello castaño rojizo al hombro, vistiendo un hermoso conjunto en azul turquesa. Temblando, la joven Leagan trata de contener las lágrimas y sale corriendo, dejando olvidado el regalo, responsable del sonido y que, seguramente, resbalo de sus manos – ¡Dios mío…! – Candy se asustó – ¡Le va a decir a Albert!

Con angustia, Candy dejo a Annie y corrió a buscar a Albert entre todos los invitados, sin localizarlo. Miraba a todos lados y cada minuto que pasaba, Candy lo sentía como una eternidad – _No debe enterarse por Eliza _– Pronto sería el brindis para la nueva pareja, y seguro Albert daría unas palabras – _Tengo que encontrarlo antes que ella._

El sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa, anuncio el inicio del brindis – Escuchen todos por favor… – menciono Albert, desde el otro extremo del salón, encontrándolo por fin – _Es obvio_ – Pensó Candy – _Albert estaría cerca de los músicos, para llamar la atención._

Con premura, Candy avanzo hacia Albert, pero una mano la sujeto del brazo, deteniendo sus pasos – ¿Tía abuela Elroy?

Con entrecejo fruncido, La tía abuela Elroy hizo un gesto y pronto, un mesero le trajo una copa de champagne para Candy – Brinda por Annie y Archibald, Candice – indico la tía abuela sin soltarla, además sus palabras sonaba más como una orden.

Extrañada, Candy obedeció y espero a que Albert terminara de dar el brindis. Una vez finalizado, todos brindaron y aplaudieron a los recién casados. Albert estaba solo y Candy quería aprovechar el momento para llegar a él, pero para su sorpresa, la tía abuela Elroy todavía no la soltaba – Acompáñame un momento Candice – expreso la tía abuela – Quiero hablar contigo.

– _¿Qué querrá conmigo?_ – En silencio, ambas fueron caminando hasta llegar a una oficina. La tía abuela abrió la puerta y espero paciente a que Candy pasará, encontrando a una persona en el interior – Eliza…

– ¡Candy va a ir a la guerra, tía abuela! – Reclamo Eliza con coraje. Desconcertada, Candy ahora sabía por que la tía abuela quería hablar con ella, pero lo que no entendía, era por que la voz de Eliza parecía quebrarse – ¡Dile que tiene que ir por…!

– ¡Eso es todo Eliza, puedes retirarte! – le interrumpió la tía abuela.

– Pe… pero tía abuela…

– Déjanos solas, Eliza – sentencio la tía abuela, apretando el pomo de la puerta, esperando a que saliera. A regañadientes, Eliza salió, no sin antes cruzar miradas con Candy.

Una vez solas, la tía abuela camino hacia una sillón grande y se sentó – Tengo entendido Candice, que vas a enlistarte al ejército.

Con temor, Candy asintió, ya que estaba segura de que le prohibiría irse – Verá tía abuela, en el hogar de Pony…

– ¿Todo por un orfanato? – pregunto con desdén, incomodando un poco a Candy.

Armándose de valor, Candy continuo – Esos niños no eran huérfanos, la guerra los hizo huérfanos, porque mucha gente esta muriendo y faltan médicos y…

– ¡Basta! – De pronto, la tía abuela se puso en pie y despacio, camino hacia un secreter – Aún así Candice, ¿sabes que William no te dejará ir, verdad?

– Estoy segura, de que si hablo con él…

– ¡No te dejará! – finaliza y camina hacia ella – Sin embargo, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

– ¿Un trato conmigo?

– Te ayudaré a ir a la guerra – Explica la tía abuela Elroy – Te haré una carta de recomendación y te encomendaré al cuidado de un viejo amigo, es doctor militar. Estoy segura que él cuidará de ti y no te dejará exponerte al peligro. Si todo sale bien, yo mandaré por ti y te llevare hasta el area de entrenamiento médico .

– _¿No exponerme al peligro?_ – Candy dudaba, si de esa manera podría ayudar a las victimas de combate – Pero yo quisiera estar…

De inmediato, protestó la tía abuela Elroy – ¡Eso no esta a discusión, Candice! – Apretó el pañuelo que llevaba en las manos – No aceptare una muerte más, de un miembro de esta familia.

Ante esa declaración, Candy se sintió más Ardley que nunca – Gracias tía abuela.

– No me agradezcas aún Candice – De nuevo, la tía abuela se sienta en el sillón – Te ayudaré, con la condición de que nadie más, en especial William, se enteren de que vas al frente.

– ¿No quiere que Albert se entere? – Pasmada, Candy sacude su cabeza – ¿Pero por qué?

– Si Albert se entera, querrá irse contigo – la tía abuela pasa su pañuelo por la frente, retirando sudor imaginario – Él estaría expuesto a más peligro que tú, ya que tú solo formarías parte del cuerpo médico.

Reflexionando lo dicho por la tía abuela, Candy comprendió que tenía razón. Quizás Albert no le prohíba irse a Europa como voluntaria, pero lo que si era seguro, es que él insistiría en acompañarla. Albert ya había tenido una lesión muy grave cuando perdió la memoria, y ella no dejaría que se arriesgara por su culpa.

La decisión de irse de voluntaria era de ella, no de Albert – Pero… ¿cómo explicaré a Albert, que me iré por un tiempo?

– Yo le diré que te mande a un hospital de New York, como un favor muy especial. Si quieres escribirle a William, primero me mandarás las cartas a mí y yo se las entregaré. Tambien me escribirás a mí Candice, no lo olvides.

Sin más remedio, Candy acepto las condiciones que pedía la tía abuela – Esta bien.

– Y bien Candice, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

– ¿A cambio?

Con impaciencia, la tía abuela Elroy se endereza en el sillón – Si niña, ¿qué quieres a cambio de este favor?, por Dios.

Al ver la reacción de la tía abuela, Candy dudo en decirle que no necesitaba nada – Verá, en el hogar de Pony…

– ¡Otra vez con los huérfanos! – La tía abuela se puso de pie y frunció el ceño. Candy solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Esta bien – dijo al fin – Entrégame por escrito tus peticiones y haré que se cumplan. Puedes retirarte.

Candy salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Lo que Candy no sospechaba, era que la tía abuela Elroy la quería lejos de Albert. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para distanciarlos. La tía abuela Elroy tampoco permitiría que Candy se enterará, de que Neil había ido a la guerra – Ese par pelea, como un viejo matrimonio.

Aún aturdida por la actitud de la tía abuela, Candy iba analizando su propuesta. Nunca pensó, que ella se ofrecería a ayudarla en algo tan importante – Candy…

Al darse la vuelta, ve a Eliza detrás de ella – ¿Eliza? – Las dos están solas en el pasillo y de nuevo, nota que el rostro de Eliza, refleja un inmenso dolor, y sus ojos ya están rojos, por aguantar tanto tiempo el llanto – ¿Qué quieres Eliza?

Con el labio inferior temblando, Eliza trata de articular palabra, pero no puede – En la guerra… snif, mi padre… lo obligo… snif, él no quería…

Confundida, Candy no entiende que es lo que quiere decir – ¿Qué...?

Quebrándose por completo, Eliza se suelta a llorar – ¡Todo es tu culpa me oyes...! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – Sin más, la castaña sale corriendo, dejando a Candy más confundida de lo que estaba.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

El trámite para enlistarse al ejército, ha quedado en manos de la tía abuela Elroy. Candy no entiende la razón de su apoyo, pero ha aceptado cooperar con ella.

Por su parte, Eliza estuvo a punto de pedirle a Candy, que buscara a Neil en la guerra y le ayudará a volver a casa. Por desgracia, el orgullo no le permitió hablar, culpando de todo a Candy.

Ahora le tocara a Neil enfrentar la realidad, de los entrenamientos militares.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	4. Fort Buenaventura

Hola a todos.

Mary Morante reaparece :)

Antes que nada, agradezco mucho a las personas que han dejado su review, los cuales estoy respondiendo al final de este capítulo. De igual manera, agradezco a aquellas personas que han marcado la historia como favorito, así como los que siguen esta historia.

Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Fort Buenaventura**

Cuando Neil recupero la consciencia, lo primero que sintió, fue un fuerte dolor punzante en el pómulo izquierdo, así como un amargo sabor metálico en su boca. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y fue hasta entonces, que se dio cuenta de su situación. Iba sentado en una cabina de tren y, de hecho, no iba solo.

De pronto, recordó todo lo que había pasado antes, de perder el conocimiento. Para Neil, la realidad fue más dura, que el golpe recibido – ¿A-a dónde m-me llevan? – Pregunto con miedo.

Los tres soldados cruzaron miradas y se rieron. Aquel que le dio el golpe, puso una mano en su hombro y lo sacudió – Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla, jajaja.

El resto del viaje, Neil apenas cruzaba palabras con los soldados, ganándose el apodo de "gallina muda" y la burla constante de los oficiales. Casi no comía, y tenía tanto miedo, que casi no dormía, aunque el cansancio siempre lo vencía.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, le entregaron a Neil una maleta de regular tamaño, donde venían sus pertenencias –_Seguramente, papá hizo la maleta_ – Pensó, y por un breve instante, la soberbia que lo caracterizaba se apodero de él – ¡Oigan ustedes! – Les grito a los soldados, que lo "escoltaron" desde su casa – Les advierto que, si me vuelven a tocar, lo lamentarán – Orgulloso, levanto la maleta que ellos mismos le dieron – ¿Ven esto? Mi familia va a venir a sacarme de aquí.

Dos soldados se largaron a reír, mientras que el tercero, hizo como si fuera a soltarle otro puñetazo. Por supuesto, Neil reaccionó, cubriéndose con la maleta, y eso provoco nuevas carcajadas – Lo que usted diga 'Su majestad gallina', ahora fórmate en la fila de registro.

La valentía de Neil casi se esfumo. Sumiso, se paró detrás de otro joven recién llegado y puso los ojos en su maleta – _Mi mamá no dejará que me quede_ – se decía en su interior – _En menos de tres días, yo estaré fuera de aquí._

Nuevamente, Neil se volvió hacia los soldados, que ya se iban – ¡En tres días, mis padres vendrán por mí!, ¡¿me oyeron?! ¡tres días!

c - c - c - c

Una semana después, Neil había conocido todos y cada uno de los músculos que conformaban su cuerpo. O al menos, él podría jurar que era así, ya que todo el cuerpo le dolía.

El campo militar al que llegó, en realidad era un campo en construcción. La fecha calculada, para inaugurar Fort Buenaventura, estaba programada para dentro de dos años. Sin embargo, la premisa de la guerra y la amenaza latente, de que los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica podía entrar en el conflicto bélico, obligaron a que las fuerzas armadas, aceleraran la construcción de la base militar.

Y que mejor mano de obra, que la de jóvenes reclutas, dispuestos a aprender todos los oficios, para servir a su país.

Cuando Neil se registró, desató todo un alboroto, ya que no quería cortarse el cabello. Durante los primeros días, su conducta no mejoró mucho, la mayoría de las veces contestaba con temor, otras con enojo, y otras ni siquiera contestaba, ganándose el peor de los castigos.

– Y ESTO ES LO QUE SE GANAN, CUANDO ALGUNO DE USTEDES, MARIQUITAS, ¡NO CONTESTAN COMO SE DEBE! – Gritaba el sargento Jackson a los demás soldados, apoyando con fuerza su bota militar sobre la espalda de Neil, mientras este hace lagartijas en el lodo.

– ¡SÍ SEÑOR! –Respondieron todos los soldados, incluyendo Neil – ¡S-sí Señor!

Simplemente, Neil no era de los que seguía órdenes, o de los que sabía algún oficio, o de los que toleraba la frustración.

Durante su primera semana, el joven Leagan tuvo que aprender a despertarse temprano, a hacer ejercicio físico intenso, a cortar madera, a usar el martillo, a instalar tubería, a arar la tierra, a sembrar, a alimentar a animales de granja, a lavar platos, a lavar ropa, a cocinar (incluyendo no quemar la comida, o cortarse con el cuchillo), a tender su cama, lavar baños, barrer, trapear, planchar su uniforme, pulir sus zapatos, a no cortarse mientras se afeita, etc.

Incluso, cortarse las uñas, era algo nuevo para él. Siempre había una sirvienta a su disposición, que le ayudaba con su arreglo personal, el cual se vio severamente afectado en esas primeras semanas.

Además, Neil conoció nuevas sensaciones, que antes ignoraba. Aprendió a tener mucha hambre, a tener mucho frío, a sentir mucho sueño en las noches y a dormir agotado, hasta que el toque de la trompeta, les indicaba el amanecer de un nuevo día, (si es que las 04:30 de la mañana, era el amanecer)

No obstante, la esencia de Neil se mantenía. A pesar de que muchos soldados, a estas alturas, ya tenían amigos, Neil mantenía su distancia, evitando relacionarse con cualquiera, a quien no consideraba de su clase – Hola Leagan, ¿cómo estás? – Llega un joven de cabellos castaños claros, ojos verdes y lentes, cargando una charola con comida, sentándose junto a él.

El joven moreno no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y continúo comiendo. La única razón por la que Neil no protestaba, era porque el joven que lo acompañaba, era sobrino del expresidente Theodore Roosevelt, y aunque su nombre era Oswald Brown Roosevelt, le apodaban "Teddy", como su tío.

– ¡Oye Teddy! – Desde otra mesa, le gritan un grupo de soldados – ¡No deberías de sentarte solo con las gallinas, ven y come con nosotros!

Momentáneamente, Leagan dejo de comer y apretó el tenedor, sin voltear a verlos – ¡No estoy solo, estoy con mi buen amigo Leagan! – Les responde Oswald – No les hagas caso Neil, pero creo que ya deberías de intentar relacionarte por aquí.

– No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, Oswald – respondió Neil – Pronto mi familia…

– Vendrá por ti – Oswald finalizó por él – Vamos Leagan, llevas diciendo eso desde hace tres semanas, y tu familia ni siquiera te ha escrito – Oswald empieza a comer – Creo que deberías de olvidarte de eso.

– ¡Vendrán! – Neil elevo la voz, silenciando un poco el comedor – ¡Y cuando lo hagan, tú serás testigo de eso, ya lo verás!

– Esta bien Neil – Oswald levanto las manos, en son de paz – Solo no te enojes.

Oswald (o Teddy) era muy observador. Sabía que la actitud de Neil, solo demostraba que un gran coraje y resentimiento, crecía en su interior; como una bomba que haría explosión en cualquier momento.

Solo esperaba, que no fuera en el momento equivocado.

c - c - c - c

Unas semanas después, en los dormitorios, se estaba armando una pequeña discusión. Dos soldados disputaban la fotografía, de una jovencita no mayor a diecisiete años. La foto, aunque en blanco y negro, daba la apariencia de que el cabello de la doncella era rubio y sus ojos eran claros – ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermana, te haya dado su foto favorita? – cuestionaba el más molesto.

– Ya te dije, estoy cortejando a Judy – Respondió su interlocutor, sujetando con firmeza la foto – Le escribiré cartas, y cuando termine la guerra, me declarare formalmente.

– ¡Mentira! – Con fastidio, el primero, de nombre Angus Howland, trata de arrebatarle la fotografía – Mi hermana me cuenta todo, ella me habría pedido permiso de salir contigo.

Los demás reclutas veían entretenidos, como ambos discutían por una simple foto. En el forcejeo, la fotografía salió volando, cayendo a los pies de Neil. Este se inclinó y con cuidado, tomo la fotografía – ¡Oye Leagan! – Exigió el joven pretendiente, de nombre Johnny Bullock – ¡Devuélveme esa foto, antes de que el idiota de mi cuñado, me la quite! – ¿A quién le llamas cuñado?

Mientras los dos se sujetaban, Neil revisaba con atención la imagen plasmada en el papel. Para su desdicha, la chica le recordaba a Candy – _Cabellos rubios ondulados, ojos claros_ – De repente, sintió como el gran odio desde el fondo de su ser, se elevaba cual espuma de cerveza – ¿Y para que quieren la foto de una chica tan fea? – pregunto con burla y acidez.

Ambos contendientes detuvieron su lucha – ¿Cómo te atreves? – ¡Repite eso y verás! – protestaron ofendidos y se apresuraron hacia él. Neil sin más, rompió la fotografía en varias partes; de la misma manera, que había roto el boleto de Candy en el teatro.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Angus se hincó para recoger los pedazos que cayeron. En tanto Johnny, enfurecido, lo tomo de las ropas y lo golpeo contra la pared – ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡¿Por qué rompiste la fotografía?!

– Te hice un favor – Responde Neil con cinismo – Esa foto ya la había visto en otra base militar – Sonríe, como sonreiría una serpiente con sus mentiras – Seguramente, anduvo repartiendo la misma fotografía, para ver a cuantos engatusaba jajaja – Entrecierra los ojos y lanza el último veneno – ¡Tu novia es una zorra cualquiera!

Los demás soldados se asustaron, e intercambiaron comentarios confusos. No porque alguien hubiera provocado la furia, de los dos novatos más fornidos; sino porque ese alguien, era precisamente Neil Leagan, alias el "gallina" – _A perdido la razón_ – era la idea generalizada en la barraca.

– ¡Te tragarás tus palabras Leagan! – ¡Ahora verás hijo de perra! – Una lluvia de golpes cayeron sobre Neil. Algunos soldados alentaban el desigual encuentro, otros pocos aprovecharon para golpearle, simplemente porque les caía mal. Teddy, junto con otros tantos, corrieron a auxiliarle, pues estaba seguro de que, si no intervenían, lo iban a matar – _Y estalló la bomba_ – pensaba, mientras trataba de quitarle a Johnny de encima.

c - c - c - c

El tiempo para Neil se detuvo. Nunca recordaría lo que paso durante la pelea, tampoco como fue, que llegaron oficiales de alto mando a su barraca, y mucho menos, como lo sacaron de ahí, para llevarlo a la pequeña construcción de enfermería, que estaba a unos metros del comedor.

Todo eso, se convertirían en borrosas imágenes, si es que intentaba recordar algo.

Lo que jamás olvidaría, fue lo que vio con el único ojo que podía enfocar bien, una vez que recupero la conciencia.

Inclinada sobre él, curando las heridas de su rostro con suma paciencia, estaba la más hermosa de las enfermeras. Cabellos dorados, ensortijados con rebeldía, peinados a dos coletas. Nariz respingada, cubierta con una suave salpicada de pecas. Ojos tan verdes, como frescas hojas de menta, sumergidas en el agua más pura y enmarcadas en espesas pestañas. Boca pequeña, labios gruesos, con un delicado toque color melocotón.

Su mente no le daba más explicación. La lógica le gritaba en silencio, que no podía ser ella, era imposible. El corazón, por el contrario, se aceleraba tan solo con el suave contacto de sus dedos, sobre su piel herida.

– _¿Acaso enloquecí? ¿Morí y estoy en el cielo… o en el infierno? _– Se cuestionaba mentalmente – _¿Estoy alucinando… o estoy soñando?_

Con debilidad, Neil hace una inspiración – _¿Huele a rosas?_

– ¡Ahora sí que la has liado, Neil! – Le reprendió molesta – Mira nada más como te dejaron.

Esa voz.

Esa dulce, angelical y regañona voz, solo podía pertenecerle a una persona. ¿Pero qué hacía ella, en un lugar como ese? – Can… Ca…argh – Neil trata de incorporarse, pero el fuerte dolor corporal limita sus movimientos.

– Oh no – Con cuidado, Candy lo regresa a su lugar – No te vas a levantar, tienes un par de costillas rotas. Si te mueves, me van a regañar por tú culpa.

Si bien, antes hubiera hecho lo posible, por meterla en problemas; ahora no quería ni imaginar, cuál sería el castigo que iba a ganarse por su culpa. Sin protestar, Neil se recostó en la cama, observando en silencio a la que lo atendía.

Candy llevo manos a la cintura, abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, el toque en la puerta de enfermería la interrumpió – ¿Otra vez están llamando? – La pecosa elevo ojos al cielo y fue a atender la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, un joven soldado retira su gorra y aprieta un ramo de cinco rosas amarillas – Bu-buenos días, señorita enfermera.

– _Serpiente… _– Desde su perspectiva, Neil no alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba, pero reconoció la voz de la persona que hablaba – Hola, buenos días – responde Candy con educación.

– Perdone señorita, traigo este hermoso ramo de flores – expresa el soldado, de aspecto regordete, con intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Resignada, Candy toma el ramo de rosas – Que amable, estoy segura que le encantarán al paciente y le ayudarán en su recuperación.

Descorazonado, el soldado, de nombre Dennis Smith, trata de explicarse – Ah… no señorita, las rosas son…

– Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día – Con suavidad, Candy cierra la puerta, se recarga en ella y divertida, cubre su boca – Jijiji, debes de ser muy popular aquí, es el cuarto ramo de flores que traen – Se acerca a una mesa y toma un pocillo de peltre – Este servirá, voy por agua para las rosas.

Una vez que salió Candy, Neil se tomó su tiempo para revisar la enfermería. La habitación no era grande, de paredes blancas, con dos camas frente a él y una al costado. Una mampara de hospital separa las camas, hay mesas de noche, cuatro sillas, un escritorio y por supuesto, material de curación.

– No sé de dónde sacan estas flores – Candy regresa con el improvisado florero en sus manos, y lo pone a un costado de la cama. Neil eleva la vista y nota los bouquets de rosas rojas, blancas y fucsia, que adornan la mesa – Espero no se estén metiendo, en la granja florista que… – Como instinto, Candy baja la mirada, al sentir una presión en su mano – ¿Neil?

Con esfuerzo, Neil alargó la mano y tomo la suya – No Neil, ni creas que me vas a convencer – Trata de librarse de su agarre, pero él se niega a soltarla – ¡Neil, es que…! – Con sorpresa, la rubia nota la lágrima, que resbala por su mejilla – Neil…

Sin poderse contener, Neil llora delante de ella, al menos con el ojo derecho, que puede abrir. El ojo izquierdo, se ocultaba tras una masa amoratada. Sus labios rotos, mostraban un ligero temblor, como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Con desconcierto, Candy trata de entender su reacción, pero sobre todo, su mutismo. ¿Desde cuándo Neil Leagan, no decía una palabra? Incomoda, parpadeo un par de veces – ¿Quieres que busque al doctor? O tal vez, ¿quieres a otra enfermera en mi lugar?

Despacio, Neil negó con la cabeza.

No, el joven Leagan no iba a dejarla ir. Candy era la conexión más cercana que tenía como familia, el recuerdo de quien era él, y de toda una vida lejos de ese infierno, llamado campo militar.

Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, Candy logra liberar su mano – Nunca dejarás de ser un niño llorón – Molesta, se da la vuelta y camina unos pasos, deteniéndose en seco. A pesar de que lo odiara mucho, ella no era capaz de tratar mal a una persona, mucho menos a un paciente tan delicado – _¿Qué diría la hermana María? _– Arrepentida de sus palabras, Candy se gira hacia él, apenada – Perdóname Neil, no debí decirte eso, creo que los golpes te duelen más de lo que se ven.

Una sonrisa lastimera, se dibujó en la parte no inflamada de su rostro – Vamos, no llores – Candy saca un pañuelo bordado, idéntico al que una vez uso para vendar su mano y limpia su mejilla – ¡Ya se que te va a animar! – Con entusiasmo, se acerca a una cómoda y abre un cajón – Mira, conseguí pegamento y pude pegar algunas piezas.

La expresión de Neil lo decía todo. Con asombro, reconoció la foto que Candy había pegado en un cartoncillo – Creo que quedo bastante bien – Sonríe satisfecha – La encontré entre tus ropas, el día que te trajeron a la enfermería.

Consternado, fija la mirada en ella, ruborizando sus mejillas. Pronto, Candy entendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza – ¡Tenía que desvestirte! – Protesta enrojecida, poniendo la fotografía a un lado de las flores – Además, no estaba sola, estaba con el Dr. Delrick y la enfermera Clara.

El reloj de la enfermería toca una campanilla, marcando el mediodía – Por Dios, tienes que tomar tu medicina – De inmediato, Candy regreso a la cómoda, preparo un sobre con polvos medicinales y fue con él, sujetando un pequeño papel y un vaso con agua – Tienes que tomar tu medicina, te ayudará a recuperarte.

Obediente, Neil se incorporó lo suficiente, para tomar la amarga medicina, haciendo una mueca al tragarla – Toma agua, se te pasará el mal sabor – Con cuidado, bebió el agua que le ofrecía y se volvió a recostar. Candy se gira y siente que algo jala sus ropas – Tengo que dejar el vaso y preparar el material de curación – Se explica, sabiendo que la está deteniendo.

Al no recibir respuesta, Candy se voltea – ¿Piensas que me voy a ir? – Neil movió la cabeza – No puedo, hasta mañana me releva otra enfermera y hoy tengo mucho que estudiar.

Niel la soltó, Candy dejo el vaso en la cómoda, separo varios papeles y se puso a preparar pequeños sobres, con la medicina que indicó el Dr. Delrick.

Por largo rato, el silencio, se hizo presente en la enfermería. En su interior, Candy sentía que algo no iba bien con él. El Neil Leagan que conocía, ya se hubiera burlado de ella, o habría hecho algún comentario desagradable, acerca de su humilde profesión. Muy diferente a este Neil, que permanecía callado, vigilando sus movimientos desde la cama.

De vez en cuando, lo miraba de reojo, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de todo, ella era la enfermera encargada de su cuidado – ¿Hay algo que te moleste? – le pregunta, después de casi una hora de silencio.

La mirada de Neil, fue todo un enigma para ella, pues no hablo, ni hizo gesto alguno, que pudiera responder a su pregunta. Candy ignoraba, que detrás de ese semblante serio, había una fuerte lucha interior.

Por dentro, Neil quería decirle muchas cosas; tantas, que no sabría ni siquiera por donde empezar. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sentirse escuchado, necesitaba sentirse comprendido, y lo más importante, necesitaba no sentirse solo. Sin embargo, comprendía que nunca tuvo ese nivel de confianza con ella.

¿De que podían hablar ellos dos? ¿Del clima? ¿De la guerra? ¿De que las rosas que traían, no eran para él? ¿De los Ardley? ¿De los Leagan? ¿De Daisy Dillman?

¿De Terry Grandchester?

Haciendo una profunda inspiración, Neil cerro su ojo y negó con la cabeza. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía miedo de hablar. Pensaba que si decía algo, este sueño donde Candy lo acompañaba, se esfumaría en el aire, y el toque de la trompeta lo despertaría, para empezar otro día de entrenamiento.

– Entonces trata de dormir – Candy tomo un paño húmedo y lo coloco sobre su ojo izquierdo – La medicina te va a relajar y seguro te dará sueño.

Ante el gesto afirmativo, Candy se fue a sentar frente al escritorio y abrió un libro. Pronto Neil se acomodaría, para caer en un profundo sueño.

c - c - c - c

Alrededor de las 00:30 horas, Neil despertó sintiendo dolor. Era obvio que para esa hora, el efecto de la medicina ya había cedido. Abrió su ojo y vio a Candy dormida, apoyada sobre el escritorio. La habitación era levemente iluminada por una lámpara de aceite, y el fresco aire nocturno, removía con suavidad sus bucles dorados. Por el ritmo de su respiración, entendió que dormía profundamente.

Para Neil, aguantar el fuerte dolor, valía la pena, con tal de no perturbar el sueño de Candy.

Sin advertirlo, esta era la primera vez (quizás en toda su vida), que pensaba en alguien más, que no fuera él. Simplemente, verla dormir tan pacíficamente, le hacía olvidar momentáneamente, cualquier trago amargo del último mes.

El reloj de la enfermería toco su campanilla, despertando a la joven pecosa – Yawn... – Se estiro en su asiento y paso una mano por sus cabellos, soltando sus rizos – Es hora de tu medicina... – Adormilada, tomo uno de los sobres, sirvió el vaso de agua y fue junto a Neil – Toma.

De nuevo, Neil se incorporó para tomar su medicamento y beber el agua. Candy tomo su pañuelo y con cuidado, seco el borde de sus labios.

– Te ves hermosa – Declaro Neil con voz ronca.

Somnolienta, Candy sonrió y asintió. Fue a dejar el vaso a la cómoda y sin pensarlo, se recostó en la cama frente a la suya. Evidentemente Candy estaba más dormida que despierta, y no presto atención a las palabras de Neil.

En cambio, Neil se sentía satisfecho. No importaba mucho si ella no lo había oído, para él lo más importante, fue que pudo hablarle, y ella no se esfumó, ni se enojo.

Complacido, Neil se acomodo para dormirse – Buenas noches, Candy.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

Por azar del destino, Neil se ha encontrado con Candy en el campo de entrenamiento, siendo toda una sorpresa, dada las circunstancias de su encuentro.

Por la situación, Neil no ha reflexionado la verdadera razón, por la que Candy esta ahí, y Candy piensa lo mismo que él ¿qué hace Neil ahí?

¿Qué sucederá después, ahora que se han vuelto a ver? (no adelantaré nada)

Espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)

**ClaudiaCeis:** Tienes razón, yo también creo que Neil necesitaba una lección muy dura de la vida, para convertirse en el hombre que atraiga la atención de Candy y por esa razón me inspire para escribir este Fanfic.

Como ya habrás leído, aunque Elisa quiera pedirle ayuda a Candy, su orgullo es más fuerte y lo único que puede hacer, es culpar a Candy por la desgracia que ha caído en su familia.

El encuentro de Candy y Neil, ha sido en las circunstancias menos esperada (o al menos espero que nadie haya imaginado esto jaja)

Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto mucho el capítulo, y espero que puedas leerme hasta el final. La verdad me gusta más Neil para Candy, que los otros príncipes perfectos.

**atlas1950:** Como bien dices, la decisión del señor Leagan es muy ruda, pero al mismo tiempo, él siente que su hijo necesita mano dura, para convertirse en un caballero respetable. Aunque no quisiera, tengo que hacer sufrir un poquito a Neil (espero no haberlo hecho sufrir mucho, desde tu punto de vista claro)

**patriciagrandchester22:** Que bueno que te encantan los fic de Neil, (confieso que cada fanfic que leo de Neil, hace que me enamore más de él) Con respecto a los happy end, la verdad no quiero adelantar mucho, pero estoy segura que no decepcionare con mi final (sea cual sea)

Con respecto a las cachetadas para Eliza, estoy pensando en hacer algo al respecto muajaja.

También agradezco mucho lo que comentas de mis fanarts, créeme que eso me da ánimos de seguir con mis dibujos.

**Elsa de Larios:** Como dices, es un acontecimiento desafortunado, pero la desdicha la lleva más Neil (tienes razón, se enamoro de la tipa equivocada) En la guerra aún no sabemos cómo le va a ir, pero créeme, esta experiencia le va a cambiar la vida.

¿En que momento se volverán a encontrar Candy y Neil…? Bueno, ya viste su reencuentro… y no, no adelantaré más jajaja.

**atlas1950: **Siempre he pensado que todas las guerras, sean civiles o mundiales, es una completa estupidez, donde el ser humano muestra lo peor de sí mismo. Y uno de mis objetivos en el fic, es tocar la fibra sensible (en este caso de Candy) en relación a los daños colaterales que ocasionan las guerras.

El nuevo encuentro con Candy ha sucedido, de la manera menos esperada para ambos.

**Meribet:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, actualizaré siempre y cuando tenga tiempo de escribir.

**Dickens1985: **Después de muchos pesares, Candy pensaba que era feliz, pero no podía ser feliz, viendo como sufren los huérfanos de la guerra.

El autoexilio de los Leagan ha sido lo mejor, sobre todo porque le dio tiempo para reflexionar al jefe de familia, sobre lo que estaba pasando con sus hijos. Obviamente Albert aparecerá, pero no puedo adelantar mucho, espero lo entiendas.

El reencuentro entre Candy y Neil ha sucedido, y aunque no puedo adelantar mucho, espero que este encuentro te haya gustado. El final no puedo decirlo, pero creo que va a ser del agrado general.

**Carlos Martnez Trujillo: **Gracias por el apoyo y decir que mi historia es interesante.

**Elsa de Larios: **La tía Elroy sabe lo que hace jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y dejes tu opinión. Me gustan mucho tus dibujos por cierto.

**Meribet:** Ahora tendremos que ver, si Neil aprovecha la oportunidad que le da la vida y pueda enamorar a Candy (no digo nada, solo seguiré escribiendo)

**Jenny Leegan:** Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi humilde fic, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	5. Soy Chicago

Hola de nuevo.

Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo que me han manifestado por este nuevo fic. Meribet agradezco infinitamente tu review, se ve que sigues fiel a la historia de Neil y Candy, en serio te lo agradezco de corazón. Te dedico este capítulo y espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Soy Chicago**

Unos días antes…

– ¿Te vas? – Albert pregunta, entre perplejo y sorprendido.

La semana siguiente a la boda, en miércoles por la mañana, la tía abuela Elroy mando a su chofer particular, para recoger a Candy con sus pertenencias. Esto la tomo de improviso, por fortuna, ya había guardado la mayoría de las cosas, que llevaría a la guerra. Al llegar a la mansión Ardley, también estaba Albert, invitado a comer por la tía abuela.

Elroy Ardley, tenía que manejar cuidadosamente sus cartas. Sabía muy bien, que no podía simplemente separar a Candice de su lado, sin despertar la desconfianza de William. Cada paso que daría en esto, lo haría de manera meticulosa, para no provocar sospechas en él – A decir verdad William, yo también estoy sorprendida, de que Candice accediera amablemente en ayudar, a mi querida amiga Clementine.

– Candy es muy noble, tía abuela – Albert cruzo miradas con Candy, vigilando sus gestos. Él necesitaba saber, si era verdad que decía la tía abuela Elroy.

– Sé que es muy repentina, la enfermedad de Clementine – La tía abuela, da un sorbo a su taza de té – Pero así son las enfermedades, ¿No piensas lo mismo, Candice?

La joven enfermera bajo la vista y asintió – So-solo será por un tiempo, Albert – Candy dijo al fin – Si no fuera tan importante, te aseguro que no me iba.

Albert suspiro, viendo de reojo a la tía abuela. En su interior, algo le advertía de que las cosas, no eran como ellas decían. Sin embargo, no tenía más opción, que confiar en su pequeña Candy – ¿Sabes cuándo regresarás?

Una lagrima traicionera, resbaló por la mejilla de Candy – Yo… No sé…

Con cariño, Albert toma la mano de Candy, acariciando sus nudillos y al mismo tiempo, alterando los nervios de la tía abuela Elroy – ¡No tienes por qué llorar, Candice, ya te dije que estarás en buenas manos! – Protesta molesta, se levanta y aprieta su pañuelo – Además, podrás escribirle a Albert cuantas veces quieras.

La comida finalizó y Albert se despidió de Candy, pues la tía abuela "coincidentemente", le encargo un asunto muy importante que atender – Se que serás una excelente enfermera, Candy – Con dulzura, Albert peina su flequillo hacia atrás y deposita un tierno beso en la frente – Te estaré esperando.

– Gracias Albert, espero poder ser de gran ayuda – Expresa Candy, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería, aunque Albert ignoraba por completo su verdadera misión.

Una hora más tarde, Candy fue acompañada por la tía abuela Elroy, hasta la estación del ferrocarril. Como era de esperarse, Elroy Ardley compro boletos de primera clase, para que Candy viajara hasta la base militar – Aquí tiene una carta para Annie y mi lista de deseos, tía abuela.

Fingiendo desinterés, la tía abuela le pasa los sobres a su chofer – Me encargaré de que se cumplan tus peticiones, Candice.

El silbido del tren, anuncio su salida. Candy no sabía cómo despedirse de ella, así que solo hizo una reverencia, cogió su maleta y subió los escalones – Candice…

Candy detiene sus pasos – ¿Sí?

Haciendo un gesto extraño, la tía abuela Elroy voltea su rostro, arrugando un poco la frente – Por… cuídate en el campo de batalla.

Agradecida por el gesto, Candy no puede evitar una pequeña lágrima – No se preocupe, regresaré a casa – Rápido, entro a su cabina privada y se asomó por la ventana – ¡Regresare, lo prometo! – Agita su pañuelo para despedirse.

La tía abuela Elroy solo afirmo con la cabeza y no se movió de la estación, hasta que el tren se perdió de vista.

c - c - c - c

Por el sonido lejano de la trompeta matutina, Candy despertó alrededor de las 04:30 am. Al principio, no ubicaba dónde estaba, hasta que miro la cama frente a ella y reconoció al paciente – _Neil..._

Sin poder evitarlo, Candy rememoró su reencuentro con el joven Leagan...

.oOo.

Después de dos días de viaje, Candy finalmente arribo a Fort Buenaventura – Llega en el momento justo, enfermera Ardley – Expresa el médico militar, Dr. Alfred L. Delrick, quien sale de su oficina, seguido de cerca por un oficial de alto mando – Deje sus cosas aquí, nos están esperando en la enfermería.

Obediente, Candy dejo su maleta, y acompaño a toda prisa al Dr. Delrick, hasta la pequeña enfermería. La enfermera Clara Miller, estaba revisando al paciente, cuando el Dr. Delrick llego junto con el oficial y Candy – Esta inconsciente Dr. Delrick – Afirmo Clara.

Al ver lo malherido que estaba el cadete, el Dr. Delrick vociferó enojado – ¡Esos inútiles! – Alza las manos y niega con la cabeza – ¡Si tantas ganas tienen de matarse, deberíamos de ahorrarnos su entrenamiento y mandarlos a la guerra de una buena vez! – Se aproximó a una cómoda y empezó a sacar material de curación – Enfermera Miller, enfermera Ardley, vayan desvistiendo al paciente.

Ambas chicas comenzaron su labor. La enfermera Miller le desvistió de la cintura para abajo, mientras que Candy, se encargo de la parte de arriba – _Su rostro… me recuerda a alguien_ – Al desabrochar su camisa, nota escoriaciones en el tórax, de lado izquierdo y con cuidado palpa la zona – Dr. Delrick, el paciente tiene costillas rotas – indico Candy.

El médico se acercó y exploró al paciente – Muy bien enfermera Ardley, en la cómoda hay unas vendas, tráigalas por favor.

De inmediato, Candy fue por el material, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió – Señor, aquí están los documentos que solicito, señor – Declaro el soldado Oswald B. Roosevelt, haciendo su saludo militar.

– Deje el expediente del soldado en el escritorio – Señaló el Dr. Delrick – ¿Conoce usted al herido?

– Sí señor, su nombre es Neil Leagan, señor.

La charola con las vendas, resbaló de las manos de Candy, provocando un sonido sordo – Enfermera Ardley, tenga cuidado con las vendas.

Oswald ve que Candy no responde, da un paso hacia ella y se arrodilla, para recoger la charola y las vendas – Permítame ayudarle, enfermera Ardley.

Atribulada, Candy sacude su cabeza – Si gracias – Se inclina junto a él y Oswald le guiña un ojo – No se preocupe señorita, mi amigo Leagan es muy resistente – le susurra.

Por la forma de expresarse, Candy supo de inmediato, que Oswald era amigo de Neil – Yo… Gracias.

Por la forma en que titubeo, Oswald entendió que Candy conocía a Neil – Por nada.

.oOo.

Candy sacudió su cabeza y se levanto de la cama, apretando sus mejillas con las manos – _No Candy, no traigas esas imágenes a tus recuerdos_ – Curiosamente, nunca había visto a un hombre joven en calzoncillos. La mayoría de sus pacientes, estaban divididos entre adultos mayores y niños. Ver a Neil Leagan en ropa interior, realmente la perturbo – _¿Que pensarían la señorita Pony y las hermanas Rosario y María?_

No había nada romántico, ni sensual en sus pensamientos, sino todo lo contrario. Después de que Neil casi la obligo a casarse con él, el odio que sentía aumento. Ahora, encontrarse con él en esas circunstancias, fue bastante incómodo para ella. Además, creía que invadía su intimidad sin su consentimiento.

Aun era muy temprano, el sol todavía no salía y los soldados se veían a lo lejos, haciendo calistenia. Despacio, se acercó a Neil, que dormía profundamente – _Tan pacifico que te ves_ – Pone manos en la cintura – _¿Quién pensaría, que eres un mocoso maleducado?_ – Coge de nuevo su pañuelo y limpia algunas gotas de sudor.

Tratando de no perturbar su sueño, con cuidado cambio el paño que cubría su ojo– _Vas a recuperarte de tus heridas y regresarás a casa_ – Ve la hora, bosteza, y se sienta en el escritorio – _Este lugar, no es para niños mimados como tú._

De pronto, Candy recordó su extraño comportamiento. El mismo Neil Leagan que ella conocía, lloro sin decir una palabra y contrariamente a esto, hubo momentos en los que parecía querer decir algo – _Neil nunca ha actuado de esa manera, normalmente es muy directo al decir las cosas_ – Candy lo ve girarse hacia su lado derecho – _Siempre ha sido muy hiriente y malo conmigo... Sin embargo..._ – De nuevo va junto a él y peina sus cabellos, para acomodar el paño – _Quizás lo que querías decirme, es que te sientes incómodo si yo soy tu enfermera._

Con cuidado, seca su sudor – No te preocupes Neil, trataré de solucionar las cosas.

c - c - c - c

Cuando Neil despertó, ya eran pasadas las 07:35 hrs. (bastante tarde, comparado con despertarse a las 04:30 am) y vio a una joven enfermera, de piel aperlada, cabello castaño, corto a cuatro centímetros por encima del hombro – ¡Que bien, ya despertaste! – Le extiende una mesa de madera con comida – Yo soy Clara Miller – Sonríe – Toma tu desayuno, antes de que se enfríe.

Perplejo, Neil se incorpora con dolor y antes de decir algo, el llamado a la puerta de enfermería lo interrumpe. Clara rueda los ojos y va a la entrada – De seguro, es 'otro' herido – Alisa su uniforme y abre la puerta.

– Bu-buenos días – Un joven pelirrojo lleno de pecas, se asoma al interior de la enfermería – ¿Se encontrará la otra enfermera? – Clara entrecierra la puerta y él retrocede – Es que, creo que lastime mi tobillo.

– _Ese es Zanahoria_ – Neil lo reconoce por la voz – Lo siento, pero la enfermera Ardley no volverá – Clara sonríe amablemente – Que tenga un buen día.

– ¿Me podrías atender tú? – Pregunta el soldado y sin más, Clara cierra la puerta – Vaya, esos chicos sí que son persistentes.

– ¿No volverá Candy? – Pregunta Neil, llamando la atención.

– ¡Claro que volverá! – Clara se acerca a la cómoda, para tomar un sobre de medicamento – Pero no es necesario, que todos esos galantes jovencitos lo sepan, ¿no crees? – Le guiña el ojo.

Un suave rubor, cubrió las mejillas de Neil – Gracias.

– Imagino que deseas verla – Antes de darle su medicina, Clara toma el cartoncillo con la fotografía – Como se parece a tu novia, seguro que te trae buenos recuerdos.

Neil coge el cartoncillo, revisando la foto que arreglo Candy – No yo... la rompí.

La enfermera Miller regresa junto a él, con un sobre de medicina y un vaso de agua – ¿Rompiste con ella? Qué lástima – Neil toma su medicina y bebe el vaso de agua – Bueno, se que la enfermera Ardley es soltera, aunque si prefieres a una chica sin pecas, Alina Jones es muy popular entre los soldados.

De repente, Neil sintió que esta nueva enfermera, era muy parlanchina – _Habla demasiado_ – pensó – ¿Alina Jones?

– Oh, creo que hablo demasiado jajaja – Con cuidado, Clara toma el vaso de agua y lo deja en la cómoda – Ella tenía novio, pero ya lo dejo.

– _Además lee la mente_ – Analizo Neil, teniendo cuidado de no mencionar mucho a Candy – Yo... Creo que comeré y dormiré un rato.

– Descansa, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

c - c - c - c

Tres días pasaron, y Neil no había visto a Candy durante el día. Por desgracia, en el transcurso de esas noches, le había dado mucha fiebre, y a pesar de que sentía su presencia, el estado febril confundía sus recuerdos – La otra enfermera es muy bonita – Le anima Oswald – Que suerte tienes de verla aquí, Leagan.

Oswald aprovecho la hora de comida, para ir a visitarlo. Por su parte, Clara decidió dejarlos a solas, para que platicaran en confianza – Me está evitando, Teddy – Responde con desamino.

Pensativo, Oswald pone una mano en su mentón y baja la mirada – Cuando te vio malherido, pude notar su cara de preocupación.

– No tiene caso – Neil suspira y se recarga en la almohada, mirando hacia el techo – Ella me odia, por eso no viene durante el día.

Al recostarse sobre la almohada, esta se movió y Oswald notó algo debajo. Mete la mano y saca el pañuelo bordado de Candy – Vaya, mira lo que encontré.

Extrañado, Neil abre sus ojos (el izquierdo aún no abre por completo, mostrando una hemorragia subconjuntival) y toma el pañuelo – Quizás si te odia como dices, pero el odio es mejor que la indiferencia ¿no crees?

La incredulidad silencio a Neil. No imaginaba, por qué Candy le dejaría su pañuelo, otra vez – Sabes Leagan, si tan solo no fueras un perfecto imbécil, ella te vería con buenos ojos.

– Ja ja, gracias Oswald – Molesto, Neil cruza sus brazos y voltea su cara – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

– ¡Vamos Neil, piénsalo! – Oswald toma el cartoncillo y se lo muestra – Dijiste que la enfermera lo arregló para ti – Neil no responde – Si ella quiso arreglar las cosas ¿Por qué tú no?

Al no recibir respuesta, continúa – ¿Alguna vez has intentado ser amable?

De nuevo, el silencio fue lo unico que ofreció Neil. Resignado, Oswald se levanta de la silla – Vendré mañana a verte, Leagan.

Antes de salir, la voz de Neil lo detiene – Teddy… ¿Puedes conseguir papel, lápiz y goma de borrar?

– Seguro que sí, Chicago.

c - c - c - c

Al día siguiente, Neil estaba en mejor estado. Ya podía sentarse sin tanto dolor, teniendo cuidado, del vendaje que mantenía a las costillas en su lugar. Alrededor de su cama, había al menos seis bocetos a lápiz, con la imagen de la fotografía.

Si, Neil Leagan tenía un talento, que era el dibujo. Tal vez, no era un talento como el de Albert, que tocaba la gaita y se relacionaba con animales, o Terry, que tocaba la armónica y era bueno en actuación. Su talento lo mantenía oculto, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de sus padres, sus primos y en especial, Eliza – _Al menos, no soy un "bueno para nada" después de todo._

Tan distraído estaba en su último boceto, que no presto atención, al cambio de turno de enfermería – Déjalo dibujar – Aconseja Clara a su compañera – Es muy buen dibujante, además que se entretiene.

De reojo, Neil vio unos mechones rubios y al instante, bajo su soporte de madera. La enfermera delante de él, era muy atractiva. De cabellos rubios ondulados, por encima del hombro, piel blanca y ojos tan azules, como un cielo sin nubes. Sus facciones son suaves y delicadas, con una pequeña y refinada nariz, largas pestañas y labios delgados. Siendo su estatura, un poco más alta que la enfermera Clara, mientras que su cuerpo está bien proporcionado.

– Neil, te presento a la enfermera Alina Jones – La mencionada asintió y bajo la vista.

Un rápido vistazo a la tímida enfermera, hizo comprender a Neil, porque Alina Jones tenía tantos admiradores en Fort Buenaventura. Alina Jones, era una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, y podía robar los suspiros de cualquier caballero.

No obstante, para Neil, su presencia solo significaba una cosa – _Hoy tampoco viene Candy _– reparo con melancolía – Mucho gusto – Replicó secamente y continuó dibujando.

– Ves, te dije que se entretiene mucho – Afirmó Clara y llevo a Alina al escritorio, para explicarle la dosis de medicamentos y los horarios de toma.

Horas después, Alina fue junto a Neil con el sobre de medicina, más el vaso de agua – Tus dibujos son increíbles – Expresa con admiración – La joven del retrato es muy afortunada.

– Gracias – Dudoso, Neil decidió aclarar el dibujo – Es... para un amigo.

– Entonces, tu amigo es muy afortunado – Sonríe con dulzura, peina sus cabellos hacia atrás y regresa al escritorio. De nuevo, Neil se tomó su tiempo, para apreciar la belleza de Alina. Tenía que admitir, que la enfermera Jones era encantadora – _Tiene una voz dulce, y en verdad es muy bonita... pero no es Candy _– Baja la vista y regresa a su labor.

c - c - c - c

El jueves por la mañana, la barraca de Neil tomaba sus habituales clases de alemán – Repitan conmigo – El profesor anota en el pizarrón – Wo ist der nächste fluss?, ¿Dónde está el río más cercano?

– Wo ist der nächste fluss? – Repitieron los soldados con parsimonia.

Inesperadamente, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, creando una conmoción generalizada al ver a Neil Leagan, con su uniforme impecable y cara de disgusto – Señor, pido permiso para reincorporarme, señor – Neil hizo el saludo militar.

El docente vio de reojo a los soldados, antes de hacer una seña con la mano, autorizando su entrada. El joven Leagan apretó el fajo de hojas, que llevaba bajo el brazo y camino en línea recta, donde estaba Johnny Bullock – Soldado Leagan, no quiero peleas en mi clase – Advirtió el maestro.

Todos estaban a la expectativa. Johnny y su grupo rieron de él, mientras que el resto, esperaban atentos al desenlace – _No hagas una tontería_ – Teddy suplicaba en su interior.

Sin mediar palabra y con brusquedad, Neil puso sobre la mesa de Johnny, todos los bocetos de Judy Howland, junto con el cartoncillo que tenía pegada la fotografía – ¡Wooow, mira esto Angus! – Maravillado, Johnny le paso uno de los retratos a su "cuñado". Varios cadetes se levantaron, para admirar la imagen plasmada en el papel – ¡Excelente retrato! ¡Que buen dibujo! ¡Quiero uno de mi novia!

Orgulloso, Teddy se levanta y le da unas palmaditas a Neil, antes de que este se siente a su lado – ¡Cadetes, basta de charlas! – Regañó el profesor – ¡Tenemos que seguir con la lección!

Neil no menciono nada, pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Durante la comida del sábado, el grupo de Johnny y Angus se aproximaron a la mesa de Neil y Oswald. Johnny saco una navaja y la clavo con violencia en la mesa – Siete días – Sentenció Johnny, alias "León" y se alejó, siendo seguido por el resto.

Algo preocupado, Neil cruza miradas con Oswald – ¿Qué significa eso?

Oswald negó con la cabeza, pues no estaba permitido hablar del "séptimo día" – Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

c - c - c - c

El séptimo día llegó. A las doce de la noche del domingo, cubrieron la cabeza de Neil con una funda de almohada. Forcejando, lo trasladaron bajo la lluvia a una parte lejana del área de entrenamiento, lo amarraron como "animal de carga" a una carreta, donde estaba recostada una vaca – Bienvenido al séptimo día, soldado Neil Leagan – Escuchó una voz a través de la funda – Esta noche, cumplirás con la prueba final, para convertirte en hombre.

Al quitarle la funda, Neil comprendió en que consistía la prueba. Tenía que arrastrar la carreta con la vaca encima, hasta llegar a los establos, con los demás animales. Oswald estaba nervioso, Neil no había entrenado por sus heridas, y estás aún no sanaban por completo – ¡¿Es que se han vuelto locos?! – Protesta Neil, tratando de soltarse de las muñecas.

– Vamos Neil, todos hemos pasado por esto – Le anima Oswald – ¡Sé que tú puedes!

– Les dije que era una gallina – Johnny se burla, haciendo ruidos y pantomima de gallina – Coo, coo coo.

Furioso, Neil aprieta el tiro de la carreta – ¡Deja de llamarme gallina, idiota! – Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Neil empieza a jalar la carreta, siendo vitoreado y apoyado por toda la barraca.

La lluvia aumento de intensidad y el lodo dificultaba el movimiento de las ruedas – _Rayos, no puedo avanzar… ¿Qué haré?_ – Neil apretó los ojos, pues la lluvia no le dejaba ver más allá de sus narices.

– ¡Vamos Chicago, concéntrate! – Grita Teddy bajo la lluvia – Enfoca tu objetivo y podrás avanzar.

– _¿Enfocar el objetivo?... ¡Los establos! _– De pronto, Neil se imagino a Candy en los establos, como cuando vivía en su casa de Lakewood. La imagino saliendo de ahí, riendo y acariciando un hermoso ejemplar.

La imagen de Candy esperándolo en los establos, le renovó las fuerzas y pudo continuar. Los minutos se convirtieron en pesadas horas para Neil, pero finalmente, después de un gran esfuerzo físico, logró llegar a los establos. Todos festejaban con entusiasmo y cuando Neil volteó a ver a la vaca, notó que algunos de sus compañeros, habían subido a la carreta – _Por eso era cada vez más pesada_ – Recapacitó – ¡Idiotas, eso fue trampa!

A pesar de los insultos que Neil les profería, los soldados estaban feliz por él, en especial Oswald – ¡Leagan, Leagan, Leagan!

– ¡Esperen un segundo! – Reclamo Johnny, silenciando al resto – Tiene que tener un apodo, para finalizar la iniciación.

Todos callaron, pues era obvio, que ya no podían llamarlo "gallina". Oswald se acercó a él, e intento levantarlo en hombros – ¡Chicago, Chicago! – Teddy alzo la voz con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Chicago, Chicago, Chicago! – El resto de los soldados, empezó a corear junto con Teddy, el nuevo apodo de Neil Leagan, al tiempo que lo llevaban en hombros, festejando su triunfo del "séptimo día" – ¡Tontos, me duelen mis costillas! – Protesta Neil, aunque sus quejas ya no eran reales.

De ahora en adelante, "Chicago" era uno con la barraca, y eso le agradaba.

El resto del domingo, Chicago la pasó recostado en su cama, recuperándose de sus heridas, otra vez.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

Neil Leagan se ha ganado un lugar, como soldado digno del ejército.

La pregunta ahora es ¿dónde está Candy?

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	6. Los Amores Leagan

Hola de nuevo.

Mary Morante reaparece.

Siento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado un **review**, como **Jenny Leagan, Meribet, Dickens1985, patriciagrandchester22, read books, Elsa de Larios, atlas1950, Yoselin, Many Graham y ClaudiaCeis**, créanme que los leo y los vuelvo a leer, muchas gracias.

Siento en esta ocasión no poder responder a sus reviews, pero en el próximo capítulo tratare de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Los Amores Leagan**

Pasada las 18:00 hrs, George entro a la oficina de Albert – Buenas tardes, señor William Ardley – hace una reverencia.

– Buenas tardes, George – Albert se levanta de su escritorio y se aproxima a la ventana, asomándose al jardín – Dime, ¿qué viste? – Cierra las cortinas.

– Madame Elroy Ardley, acompaño a la señorita Candy, hasta la estación de ferrocarril.

Albert asintió – ¿Cuál fue el tren que tomó?

George se acerca a Albert y le entrega un documento ferroviario – Candy tomó el tren rumbo a New York.

Dicho documento, era la lista de pasajeros de ese día, figurando el nombre de Candy entre ellos. Albert permaneció callado, analizando el papel en sus manos – ¿Qué opinas?

Pensativo, George negó con la cabeza – Tendremos que esperar, para buscar a Candy en New York.

No muy convencido, Albert regreso a su escritorio – Mantenme informado.

El tren que realmente tomó Candy, se dirigía hacia Atlanta. El boleto que la tía abuela le entregó, mostraba las iniciales C. W. A., que correspondían al nombre registrado: Camille Wendy Andrew.

c - c - c - c

Tres semanas después de la boda, Edward Leagan salió de viaje por negocios. Sarah Leagan aprovecho el viaje de su esposo, para regresar a Chicago junto con Eliza.

En tanto, Eliza también aprovecho la ocasión, e insistió en ir a Lakewood. Como era de esperarse, Sarah Leagan no tenía deseos de discutir con su hija – ¿Cuántos días vas a estar allá?

– No te preocupes mamá – Asegura Eliza – Solo voy a revisar, que los criados no estén abusando de nuestra ausencia.

Sin más, Sarah vuelve su atención al espejo y arregla su cabello – No tardes en regresar, Eliza – Indicó su madre – Tenemos que recuperar nuestro status, ahora que la huérfana esa ya no está.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, un chofer llevo a Eliza hasta Lakewood, tomando por sorpresa a los pocos criados que cuidaban de la propiedad – ¿Señorita Leagan?

Haciendo un gesto de disgusto, Eliza es ayudada por su chofer a bajar del automóvil – ¿Acaso esta es la forma de recibir a su ama y señora? – Exclama molesta.

Con humildad, el viejo Héctor Sánchez retira su gastado sombrero – Le ruego perdone nuestra rudeza, señorita Leagan, teníamos la idea de que vivía en Florida.

Indignada, Eliza no esperaba esa respuesta – ¡Pero que atrevimiento!, ¡da igual en donde viva, esta es mi propiedad y puedo venir cuando se me dé la gana!

Avergonzado, Héctor baja la cabeza – Discúlpeme señorita – Se dirige a los demás criados y da indicaciones – Rápido, lleven el equipaje de la señorita Leagan a sus aposentos. Marine y Rachel, limpien bien y preparen la habitación de la señorita.

En total, eran cinco personas las que atendían la mansión de Lakewood. Héctor Sánchez era el cuidador del establo (reemplazo de Candy), Marine y Rachel Thompson, eran hermanas y las mucamas de la casa. Brunilda era la cocinera y Matías el jardinero y mozo. Ante las órdenes de Héctor, todos se movilizaron, pero las palabras de Eliza los paralizó – Solo lleven mi equipaje – Hace un ademán con la mano – Necesito que alisten al mejor caballo que tengan, mientras voy y cambio mis ropas.

– ¿Un caballo? – Dudoso, el cuidador puso una mano en su barbilla – 'Sultán' es muy buen corcel, señorita.

– Entonces será 'Sultán' – Sin perder tiempo, Eliza camino hacia la mansión – Prepárelo de inmediato, no tardaré en bajar.

Minutos después. Eliza salió de la mansión, vistiendo un hermoso traje de equitación. Su blazer es rojo, sus pantalones color beige, sus botas color café, al igual que su casco y la fusta de cuero trenzada – ¿Ya está listo el caballo?

Héctor y Matías llevaron al equino delante de ella – Ya esta lista la montura señorita Leagan, sin embargo, yo quisiera decirle que…

– ¿Está discutiendo las órdenes conmigo, Héctor?

De nuevo apenado, el anciano niega con la cabeza – Lo siento señorita, es solo que más tarde va a caer una tormenta, y 'Sultán' no es muy bueno con los truenos.

Disgustada, Eliza aprieta su fusta, ignorando su advertencia – Dígame, ¿dónde está ese lugar llamado, 'casa de Pony'? – Las últimas palabras, las pronunció con desprecio.

Los criados intercambiaron miradas – ¿Para que quiere saberlo, señorita? – Pregunta Rachel.

– ¡¿Eso qué diablos le importa a una entrometida como tú?! – Con susto, la criada corrió a esconderse detrás de su hermana – ¡¿Dónde está ese orfanato?! – Furiosa, Eliza aprieta la fusta de cuero – ¡¿No pueden responder a una pregunta estúpida?!

Al ver el temor generalizado, Héctor toma la palabra – Tiene que tomar la vieja vereda – Con tensa atención, Eliza lo escucha – Doblará en el segundo sendero y cruzará el río. Continuará por un camino recto, lleno de árboles. El camino al hogar de Pony, es el tercer cruce a la derecha.

Eliza baja la vista, repasando en voz alta las indicaciones recibidas –Tomar la vieja vereda, doblar en el sendero, cruzar el río... Ir por el camino recto, hasta el tercer cruce a la derecha – Pronto, Eliza hizo un ademán y Martín le ayudo a subir a la silla de "Sultán".

Antes de irse, Héctor se aproxima a ella – Señorita Leagan, sobre la lluvia intensa que caerá...

– ¡No necesito tus consejos! – Decidida, Eliza apretó las riendas y espoleó a "Sultán" – ¡ARREE!

c - c - c - c

Golpeando con la fusta a "Sultán", Eliza aceleró su trote. Tenía toda la intención, de llegar al hogar de huérfanos y regresar, antes de que comenzara la tormenta. No era tan necia, como para arriesgarse a quedar varada por la torrencial lluvia, mucho menos, pediría refugio en ese lugar – _Antes, preferiría que el río me tragara viva._

La distancia entre la mansión y el hogar de Pony era considerable, y a pesar de que iba a buena velocidad, le tomo un tiempo llegar a la intersección, que la llevaría camino recto al orfelinato – _Malditos huérfanos, maldita Candy._

En el hogar de Pony, las hermanas María y Rosario, estaban ocupadas lavando los alimentos, para la comida del mediodía. Por otro lado, la señorita Pony, estaba junto a dos niños más grandes, organizando y dividiendo los artículos "donados" por la familia Ardley – La familia de Candy es muy buena – Afirma con gratitud – Con esto y los alimentos que nos han traído por semana, podemos recibir a más niños, sin tener que sufrir de escasez.

Martha, una niña de diez años, lleva el conteo en una libreta – Solo ayer por la mañana, llegaron muchas cobijas señorita Pony, con eso podemos hacer camas improvisadas.

Mientras que Candy asistía a un Neil malherido en Fort Buenaventura, la tía abuela Elroy cumplió su palabra y mando el primer paquete de suministros, sorprendiendo de manera grata, tanto a la señorita Pony, como a las hermanas Rosario y María – Espero le esté yendo bien a nuestra pequeña Candy.

Martha y Josué se voltearon a ver – Seguro que el jefe está bien, señorita Pony, confíe en Dios.

Con animó, la señorita Pony sonrió – Será mejor que vayamos con la hermana Rosario y la hermana María, hay que aprovechar el buen tiempo, que más tarde lloverá.

Apenas la señorita Pony se puso en pie, cuando la pequeña Isabella llegó corriendo – ¡Señorita Pony, señorita Pony!

– ¿Qué sucede Isabella? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

Isabella trata de recuperar el aliento – Hay... hay una chica afuera... exige verla...

De repente, el ruido de los niños, alertó a la amable cuidadora – Será mejor ir a ver qué está pasando.

Tal era el escándalo, que las hermanas Rosario y María dejaron su labor y salieron a ver que sucedía – ¡¿Dónde está esa tal señorita Pony?! – Eliza observa con desdén a los pequeños, que se acercan curiosos por la recién llegada y su caballo.

– ¿Quién es usted y qué se le ofrece? – Pregunta la hermana Rosario.

– Eliza Leagan – Replica la hermana María, más para sí misma.

Con altivez, Eliza hace una mueca, semejante a una sonrisa – Vaya, por lo menos hay alguien que sabe quien soy.

– Yo soy la señorita Pony – Escucha Eliza a su costado y ve a la mujer madura, parada unos metros de ella – Dígame que se le ofrece.

La disimulada sonrisa de Eliza se borro – Así que usted es la señorita Pony... – La recorre con la vista, poniendo cara de desagrado – Bien... necesito contactar a Candy.

Esta demanda, los desconcertó. Era obvio que esa mujer, no era amiga de Candy, pues hacía un gesto extraño, con sólo mencionar su nombre – Esa huérfana, siempre ha mantenido contacto con ustedes – Aprieta la fusta en sus manos – Exijo me den todos sus datos.

– Candy es quien manda la correspondencia – Aclara la hermana María – Nosotros pocas veces...

– ¡Entonces si le escriben! – Interrumpe Eliza – Mire hermana, no haga perder mi valioso tiempo, y entrégueme...

El relinchar de 'Sultán', interrumpió a Eliza. Al girarse, ve que varios niños están acariciando al dócil corcel, y este relincha de gusto – ¡¿C-cómo se atreven?! – Furiosa, Eliza alza la fusta, amenazante – ¡Mugrosos huérfanos, no lo toquen!

Asustados, los niños se alejan del caballo. Por desgracia, Eliza alcanzó a golpear a una pequeña, tirándola al suelo – ¡BUAAAA! ¡Me pego! – Danna la señala con el dedo.

– ¡Danna! – La señorita Pony se apresura hacia la niña.

– Jajaja, así aprend... – Una mano toma el hombro de Eliza, la gira rápido y le da una fuerte bofetada, mandándola al piso.

Aturdida, Eliza toca su mejilla y busca al agresor – ¡Tom! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Reclama la hermana María.

Delante de Eliza Leagan, estaba un alto y apuesto joven, de cabellos marrón claro, piel blanca y ojos color arena – Abusar de los más pequeños, es un acto miserable que merecía castigo, hermana María – Se excusa Tom.

Perturbada, Eliza escucha las risas de los niños, sintiéndose humillada. La joven Leagan empieza a temblar de ira y se levanta – ¡Eres un atrevido! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! – De inmediato sube a "Sultán" y sale trotando a toda velocidad.

La hermana Rosario se acerca a Tom – Tom, la jovencita va muy rápido, puede tener un accidente – Dice con preocupación.

Inseguro, Tom baja la mirada – Por favor Tom, asegúrate que llegue con bien a casa – Ruega la señorita Pony.

Entretanto, Eliza iba llorando de manera incontrolable, golpeando repetidamente con la fusta al equino, poniéndolo nervioso – _¡__Ese maldito, me las pagará, juro que me las pagará!_

Al llegar al puente, una víbora se atravesó en el camino de "Sultán", asustándolo y haciendo que se agite de manera violenta, arrojando a Eliza al río – ¡AHH! – Al caer, Eliza vio una gran masa de burbujas formarse delante de sus ojos, atravesadas por la luz del sol, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

c - c - c - c

Cuando Eliza despertó, escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro – Es muy bonita, ojalá que despierte.

– _¿Dónde estoy?_ – Despacio, se incorporó lo suficiente, para ver la cama donde estaba recostada. Al levantar las mantas, nota que lleva puesta una camisa masculina, y debajo de esta, solo viste su ropa interior, aterrándola – _Oh… Dios… ¿Qu-qué me hicieron?_

Con terror, Eliza se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza. No recordaba más allá de su caída al río, y la cabeza le empezaba a doler, al igual que su tobillo izquierdo. Las voces masculinas la llenaron de pánico, haciéndose ideas nada agradables de lo que pudo haber sucedido, mientras estaba inconsciente – _No… por favor... que no me hayan deshonrado_ – Temerosa, lloraba sin control – _Neil… Neil perdóname. _

Esta era la primera vez, que Eliza le pedía perdón a alguien en toda su vida (al menos, en su interior). Cuando su padre mando a Neil al ejército, ella estaba tan enojada con su hermano, que le agradeció diciendo: _"Gracias a Dios, nos has quitado a ese 'bueno para nada' de encima"_

Al principio, no entendía el dolor de su propia madre. Con el pasar de los días, la ausencia de Neil, empezó a hacerse más notoria. Ya no estaba aquel que la apoyaba en todo, su cómplice en cada plan trazado, aquel que toleraba sus rabietas y veía como arrojaba cosas para romperlas. Aquel que le daba la razón en todo, aunque estuviera equivocada.

Aquel que salía con su amiga Daisy Dillman, a pesar de que no le gustará, solo porque ella se lo pidió.

Ya no estaba Neil, su único amigo, su hermano.

Cuando recapacitó finalmente, pudo comprender el dolor de su madre: ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Regresaría a casa... o moriría en combate?

No, Eliza no permitiría que su hermano muriera en la guerra; ella siempre lo había manipulado y no le había dado permiso de morir.

Una semana antes de la boda, intento (en secreto) convencer a su padre de ir por Neil, pero fue en vano. Edward Leagan nunca le había negado nada, y sabía que era inútil que su mamá interviniera. Sus opciones se habían agotado y las esperanzas de rescatar a su hermano, casi se habían desvanecido, hasta el día de la boda – _¡¿Candy va a enlistarse?! _– Tal fue su conmoción, que de sus manos resbaló, el carísimo adorno de cristal austriaco, que llevaba como obsequio.

Con Candy en el frente, existía una posibilidad de que Neil regresara sano y salvo, sin despertar la ira de su padre. Si Candy aceptaba comprometerse con Neil, su padre lo perdonaría y podría volver a casa. No importaba que fuera una farsa, ya vería después la manera de sacarlos de esa mentira.

El problema ahora era: ¿Cómo convencer a Candy, para que la ayudará?

Eliza no era tonta, incluso antes de preguntar, conocía muy bien la respuesta de la huérfana – _Candy siempre ayuda a sus amigos_ – Se decía mentalmente, para luego hacer eco de la palabra "amigos" en su cabeza.

Ellas jamás fueron, ni serian amigas. Entonces ¿cómo engañaría a Candy, para que ella hiciera lo que le pidiera? En su desesperación, recurrió a la tía abuela Elroy, solo para recibir una negativa por parte de la otrora matriarca.

Pero Eliza Leagan no se rendiría. Buscaría la manera de contactar a Candy, aún si eso significaba desobedecer las órdenes de la tía abuela. Incluso, iría al hogar de Pony, para obtener información de ella y aceptaría cualquier condición que la rubia le exigiera, con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Sin embargo, sus planes no salieron como deseaba. Ahora, estaba perdida, asustada, a la merced de desconocidos, en ropa interior, herida y posiblemente, deshonrada – _Si tan solo te hubiera apoyado realmente con Candy, la hubieras cortejado, y la habríamos convencido, de que eras un buen hombre para ella..._ – Grandes lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas – _Si tan solo no te hubiera obligado, a salir con esa boba de Daisy Dillman... Estaríamos en Chicago... Estaríamos a salvo..._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, un trueno retumbo por los cielos y Eliza se congeló de miedo – Eres un buen hijo Tom, esa jovencita pudo haber muerto.

– _¿Tom? Ese nombre..._

– Gracias padre, con estos víveres, podré prepararle una buena comida cuando despierte.

– _Esa voz..._

– Me enorgullece tu bondad, hijo – El señor Steve se encamina a la puerta – Espero que las hermanas Rosario y María, hayan llegado con bien al hogar de Pony.

Lentamente, Eliza abre una apertura en las mantas, para asomarse – _Es el chico de Pony..._

– El doctor dijo que las llevaría, antes de regresar a su casa.

El señor Steve asintió – Volveré a la casa principal, para organizar a los jornaleros y resguardar al resto del ganado, antes de que empeore la tormenta.

– Ten cuidado papá, no te esfuerces mucho – Tom salió detrás de su padre y lo acompaño hasta la puerta principal. Cuando regreso, revisó los alimentos que había dejado en la mesa, después fue a la chimenea y metió troncos de leña para reanimar el fuego. Al volverse, vio que Eliza estaba sentada en la cama, observándole – Vaya, ya despertaste – Jala una silla y la pone al lado de la cama – El doctor aseguro que dormirías hasta tarde... – Tom guarda silencio, al ver las abundantes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – ¿Te sientes mal?

Con el nudo en la garganta, Eliza apenas pudo sacar unas palabras – Mi ropa...

– Oh sí – Tom se gira y señala una silla junto a la chimenea – La hermana María la puso cerca del fuego, y la hermana Rosario te... – De improviso, Tom sintió el peso extra en su pecho, cortando sus palabras. Al bajar la vista, ve a Eliza recargada en él, llorando con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Buaaa, tenía tanto miedo!

Indeciso, Tom no sabía que hacer. Por un instante, el sonido de la fuerte lluvia, era lo único que les acompañaba. Poco a poco, sus brazos fueron rodeando los hombros de Eliza, hasta darle un consolador abrazo – Tranquila, estás a salvo.

c - c - c - c

En Fort Buenaventura, un domingo cada dos semanas, los soldados tenían permiso para recibir visitas y la gran mayoría, esperaba con ansias ese día. Casi todos habían recibido, al menos, la visita de un familiar – Vamos Chicago, acompáñame a recibir a mis hermanas – Ruega Oswald.

No era secreto para los reclutas, que Neil Leagan era el único en esa barraca, que nadie lo visitaba, desde que ingreso al ejército – No... – _"flexión"_ – Voy... – _"flexión"_ – A... – _"flexión"_ – Acompañarte... – _"flexión"_ – Teddy.

– ¿Podrías al menos dejar de hacer ejercicio? – Neil detuvo sus abdominales y cogió una toalla cercana – Anda Chicago, solo sería por esta vez, vienen mis ocho hermanas.

Por fortuna (o desgracia), Oswald era el único varón, de ese lado de la familia Roosevelt. Convivir con tantas mujeres, fue lo que lleno de paciencia al pobre de "Teddy". En parte, Neil comprendía a su ahora mejor amigo, pues sabía lo difícil que era tener una hermana – _No quisiera imaginar mi vida con ocho Elizas_ – Siempre pensaba.

Y aunque ambos sabían, que al final Neil accedería; el viejo Neil Leagan nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad, de escuchar dos o tres ruegos, "por los viejos tiempos" – ¡En serio que eres una molestia, Teddy! – Se levanta "molesto" y camina a las duchas – Al menos, dame tiempo para bañarme.

Complacido, Oswald ajusta sus lentes – Ponte guapo, amigo Chicago.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, desde que Neil cumplió con el rito del "séptimo día", y su vida dio un cambio para mejora. Desde ese día, todos se sentaban en la misma mesa, toda su barraca le hablaba y si necesitaba ayuda, siempre había alguien que le daba una mano. De igual manera, Neil entendió el término de mutua cooperación – _"Si das, tienes que recibir, y al revés"_.

Mientras que sus compañeros le enseñaban carpintería, plomería, arar la tierra, atender a los animales, cocinar, etc., él les enseñaba de lo que sabía: francés, alemán, reglas de etiqueta, arte, cultura, arreglo personal, manejar automóviles, incluso bailar en alta sociedad, era algo novedoso para muchos (sin contar a Oswald)

Todo este nuevo y desconocido universo, era un fresco estimulo para convertirse en mejor persona. Sin embargo, el mejor aliciente que podía tener, para ser un mejor Neil Leagan, sin duda alguna era Candy.

El campamento de sanidad, estaba algo retirado del suyo. En algunas ocasiones, pudo verla en el pase de lista de enfermería, y al menos una vez, pudo acercarse lo suficiente a la cerca de malla, para cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella – Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien... – Candy lo observa detenidamente – Me alegra ver que han sanado tus heridas.

– ¡Enfermera Ardley! – Grita una sargento especialista – ¡¿Acaso está coqueteando con el soldado?! ¡Más le vale no besarlo, sino será confinada a la biblioteca!

Pese a que Candy se giro rápido, Neil alcanzo a ver, como sus pecas eran rodeadas por un fuerte color carmesí – _Se ven preciosas sus pecas sonrojadas _– Pensó Neil y aunque Candy no se despidió, ese momento le daría calor a su corazón por mucho tiempo.

Además, el cambio que se estaba produciendo en Neil, no solo era interior. Por fuera, el ejercicio intenso ya estaba dando sus frutos, remarcando la silueta de su tonificado cuerpo en el uniforme. El joven Leagan ni siquiera había notado, que tanta actividad física le ayudo a ganar unos milímetros de altura – _Estos pantalones se encogieron, por ser de tela corriente._

Casi una hora después, Neil ya estaba con Oswald y sus hermanas, en el improvisado día de campo, donde las familias acudían con suculentas viandas de comida – Vamos Neil, tienes que probar mi pay de zarzamora – Insistía coqueta, Coralia Brown Roosevelt.

Con educación, Neil coge el plato – Muchas gracias, Felicia.

– Soy Coralia – Responde un poco ofendida.

– ¡Yo soy Felicia! – La mencionada se sienta junto a él y le quita el plato con el pay – Mira, prueba mi helado de fresa, es más refrescante para este calor.

– Yo... – Con desesperación, Neil mira a Oswald, quien parece sufrir por la misma atención – ¡No seas grosera Felicia! – La reprende Amelia, la hermana mayor.

– ¡Vamos niñas, no queremos asustar a Neil! – Oswald trata de calmar a sus hermanas y todas empezaron a reír. Neil sonrío divertido y elevo la vista, divisando cerca de la arbolada a la rubia enfermera, seguida por un soldado – _¿Candy?_

Desde lejos, parecía que el soldado la estaba acosando – Si me disculpan, vuelvo enseguida – Se apresuro y pudo confirmar sus sospechas – Vamos lindura, solo quiero que seamos amigos – El recluta coge su mano.

– Por favor, déjeme en paz – Suplica la joven en voz baja, intentando liberarse – No sabe en lo que se mete.

– Ya escuchaste a la señorita, Hans – Interviene Neil, sujetando al recluta de nuevo ingreso, y nota que la chica no es Candy, sino Alina Jones – Es suficiente.

– ¡No te metas Leagan! – Con torpeza, Hans Spears intenta golpear a Neil, pero terminó siendo fácilmente sometido en el piso – ¡Eres un idiota Hans!

Alina quiso aprovechar la distracción para escapar, pero otro joven de cabellera oscura la tomo de la muñeca y la abofeteo, tirándola al piso – ¡Así que por esto querías estudiar enfermería, zorra estúpida! – Reclamaba el chico vestido de civil – ¡Hoy regresarás conmigo! – Toma de nuevo su muñeca y la empieza a jalar.

– ¡Suéltame Salvatore! – Alina trata de ofrecer resistencia, pero el tipo es más fuerte que ella – ¡Suéltame, no iré contigo!

Al ver esta escena, Neil se levanta dejando libre a Hans, que sale corriendo – ¿Qué no escucho a la señorita? Suéltela.

– ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? ¿eres uno de sus amantes? – Jalonea a Alina – ¿Este idiota es tu amante? – La sacude.

Alina cruza miradas con Neil, asustada y con la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe – ¡Por última vez, deja en paz a la señorita! – Neil estaba perdiendo los estribos.

El alboroto fue suficiente, para llamar la atención de las personas, que fueron llegando de a poco – ¿Señorita? Jajaja, ella ya no es señorita – Con brusquedad, Salvatore aprieta su muñeca y la arroja al piso, siendo auxiliada por Clara Miller – Ella ya fue mi mujer y no lo será de nadie más.

Las damas cercanas, se asombraron al escuchar esta declaración, mirando con lástima a Alina – ¡Es mentira! – Decía la joven rubia, soltando ya unas lágrimas.

Al ver la expresión de los curiosos, Salvatore sonrió satisfecho, pensando que había mancillado la reputación de la joven. En cambio, Neil Leagan esbozo una sonrisa burlona y soltó una sonora carcajada, sacudiendo a los presentes – ¿D-de que te ríes, idiota?

Sin poderse controlar, Neil reía libremente, como cuando uno de sus malévolos planes, surtían efecto – Jajaja, ¿acaso crees que somos estúpidos? Jaja.

– ¡Exijo que me digas, que te causa gracia!

– ¡Tú me causas gracia, imbécil! – Con tranquilidad, Neil se acerca a Alina – ¿Crees que vamos a creer, que una basura como tú, ha tenido oportunidad con una bella y educada jovencita como ella?

Todos se miraron y dieron la razón a Neil – Es... ¡Es mentira lo que dices! – Protesta el hombre.

– ¡Vamos, no seas estúpido! – La risa de Neil se detuvo, mirándolo amenazante – Yo conozco muy bien los trucos y los engaños… y este no convence a nadie.

Rabioso, Salvatore saco una navaja de entre sus ropas – ¡No Salvatore, no lo hagas, por favor! – Rogaba Alina, siendo sujetada por Clara.

Salvatore hizo caso omiso de las suplicas, abalanzándose hacia las mujeres, con la intención de herir a Alina, pero Neil fue más rápido que él y pronto lo desarmó – ¡Cobarde, ibas a atacar a mujeres indefensas! – Sin piedad, Neil lo sometió a golpes, hasta que sus amigos pudieron separarlo, del malherido desconocido.

– ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – Al instante, llego el general Walter Delrick, acompañado por el sargento Jackson y demás oficiales de alto mando – ¡Todos, lleven al soldado Leagan y al civil a la celdas, ahora!

c - c - c - c

Dos horas después, el general Delrick y el sargento Jackson, ya habían escuchado las declaraciones de las familias que fueron testigos, de los compañeros de Neil, así como de Clara Miller y Alina Jones – Liberen al soldado Leagan y arresten a ese tal Salvatore Page.

Cuando Neil salió de la celda, ya era tarde y casi todas las familias se habían retirado. Todas, excepto Amelia, Bentina, Coralia, Felicia, Gisela, Jessica, Lindsay y la pequeña Pollyanna B. Roosevelt – ¡Eres muy valiente Neil! – Pollyanna corre y abraza las piernas de Neil – ¡Cuando crezca, quiero casarme contigo!

Abochornado, Neil solo se sonrojo – Creo que tu hermano no querría eso.

– Al contrario, Leagan – Oswald le da una palmada en la espalda – Así estaría seguro, de que mi pequeña hermana estaría bien cuidada jajaja.

Todos reían divertidos, hasta que una delicada voz femenina los interrumpió – Perdonen yo... Quisiera hablar con Neil.

Los presentes, vieron que Alina Jones les hablaba – Vámonos todos, Neil necesita tiempo a solas – Ordena la hermana mayor.

– ¡No es justo! – Se queja Pollyanna – Ella es muy bonita, me va a robar a mi futuro esposo.

Este comentario inocente, encendió las mejillas de Alina y avergonzó un poco a Neil. Una vez a solas, Alina tomo la palabra – Gracias por lo de hoy, Neil... No era necesario.

– No te preocupes Alina – Sonríe apenado – Alguien tenía que darle una lección a ese patán.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, por unos segundos – Ya es tarde – Comenta Alina – Creo que es hora de regresar a mi cuartel... Esta oscureciendo... – Con timidez, la rubia baja la vista y juega con sus manos –¿Me acompañas?

Desconcertado y al mismo tiempo halagado, Neil sonríe – Seguro – Le ofrece su brazo con caballerosidad – Te acompaño.

c - c - c - c

Sin que Neil lo notará, Candy lo había presenciado todo – Neil...

– Señorita Ardley, el coche la esta esperando – La enfermera vuelve en sí, sacudiendo su cabeza – Venga o perderá el tren.

Candy obedeció, tomo sus pertenencias y subió al vehículo, sin dejar de ver Fort Buenaventura, rememorando los hechos donde Neil fue protagonista y héroe.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

Eliza ha sufrido una experiencia, que le hizo reflexionar sobre su forma de ser, con su hermano Neil. Además, ha conocido a un joven apuesto, con quien se desahogo de todo el sentimiento de soledad que tenía.

Neil esta cambiando, y lo note él o no, ya no es el mismo Leagan que cuando ingreso al ejército. Candy parece darse cuenta de ello, aunque no pueda creerlo.

A todo esto, ¿a dónde va Candy?

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	7. Feliz Año Nuevo Candy

Hola otra vez.

Mary Morante hace su aparición.

Este capítulo me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo (por falta de tiempo), y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que han dejado su review, los cuales les aseguro leo con mucho cariño y contestaré después, lo aseguro.

Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar un review (ya es tarde y mañana trabajo, por eso no pude responder los otros review)

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Feliz Año Nuevo Candy**

.oOo.

Un mes atrás.

Candy estaba limpiando cuidadosamente, el sudor en la frente de Neil, con su pañuelo bordado – Parece que esta noche, tuviste menos fiebre.

Eran alrededor de las 07:00 am y Neil aún dormía. Candy puso su pañuelo a un lado de la almohada y con cautela, peinó sus cabellos, para acomodar el paño en su ojo izquierdo.

La puerta de enfermería se abrió, ingresando Clara Miller – Buen día Candy, como... – Candy se gira y pone su dedo índice en los labios – Shhh, el paciente está durmiendo – Guiña su ojo.

Clara sonríe y cubre su boca. Despacio, se acerca a ella sin despegar los ojos de Neil – Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme – Voltea y habla en voz baja – Además, creo que es muy guapo, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Sin responder, Candy lo mira fijamente. Más allá de sus lesiones, estaba el rostro de un Ardley; tan Ardley, como Archie, Stear, Anthony o Albert. En realidad, Candy no se había tomado la molestia, de analizar sus facciones, hasta que Clara hizo el comentario. Sus rasgos sin duda, eran suaves y finos, sin dejar de ser masculinos. Su quijada es fuerte y delineada, sus cejas son algo espesas, su nariz es delgada, recta y ligeramente respingada en la punta. Sus labios son medianos, y desde hace tiempo, Candy noto que su voz era más grave.

Definitivamente, Candy tenía que aceptar que Neil, tenía su encanto como cualquier Ardley – Por cierto, Candy, el Dr. Delrick quiere hablar contigo.

Parpadeando un par de veces, Candy vuelve en sí – ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

c - c - c - c

Media hora más tarde, Candy ya estaba en la oficina del Dr. Alfred L. Delrick – Pase enfermera Ardley, la estaba esperando.

Candy hace una reverencia – ¿Necesita algo de mí, Dr. Delrick?

– Por favor, siéntese – El doctor se sienta en el escritorio frente a ella – Lo que voy a decirle enfermera Ardley, es confidencial, así que espero guarde el secreto – Ante la afirmación de Candy, prosiguió – El presidente Woodrow Wilson, desea mantener a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, neutral ante la Gran Guerra – El galeno se pone de pie y toma un folder – Aun así, debido al acontecimiento del RMS Lusitania, el presidente ha decidido, preparar una legión especial de combate – Candy abre el folder que le ofrece, mostrando documentación oficial de estrategias militares – Las tensiones políticas han ido en aumento, no tengo la menor duda, que pronto ingresaremos al conflicto entre naciones.

Esto empezó a preocupar a Candy – _Si hay más muertes, habrá más huérfanos_ – Analizó – ¿Ya está decidido, Dr. Delrick? – Le entrega los documentos.

El médico militar tomo los papeles y negó con la cabeza – Por ahora, estamos preparando a estos jóvenes cadetes, para que los alemanes no nos tomen desprevenidos.

– Entiendo.

– Ahí es donde entra usted, enfermera Ardley – De nuevo, el médico se sienta – Cuando atendió al paciente Neil Leagan, diagnóstico las fracturas costales, además supo cómo poner el vendaje.

Con recato, Candy baja la vista – Solo cumplía con mi deber.

– ¡Tonterías! – El Dr. Delrick apoya ambas manos en el escritorio – Olvide esa falsa modestia, enfermera Ardley, tuvo la capacidad de atender las necesidades del paciente y necesito más personas como usted.

Confundida, Candy pone una mano en su pecho – ¿Personas como yo?

– ¿No entiende, enfermera Ardley? – El doctor se pone de pie y camina hacia Candy – Quiero que usted, sea médico en el frente de batalla.

Pasmada, Candy abre grande los ojos – ¿Quiere que yo sea doctora?

Apoyando una mano en el hombro de la rubia, el médico se explica – Se que le prometí a su querida tía abuela, que no la mandaría a las trincheras, pero en este momento, necesitamos contar con suficiente personal de salud capacitado.

– _¡Cree que soy familia de verdad, de la tía abuela!_ – Candy no puede evitar soltar una risita – Jijiji.

– ¿Qué la divierte, enfermera Ardley?

Recuperando la compostura, la mencionada se pone erguida en su silla – No, lo siento.

Sin responder, el doctor movió la cabeza – Tratare de mantener la promesa, que hice con mi vieja amiga Elroy. Si estudia medicina, la pondré en el puesto médico oficial de primer contacto, lejos de las trincheras, para auxiliar a los heridos de rescate – El Dr. Delrick se encamina a la puerta – Tampoco la obligaré a que sea médico, pero si acepta mi propuesta, le pondré unos exámenes, para medir sus conocimientos.

La idea de estudiar medicina, jamás paso por la cabeza de Candy. Ella amaba ser enfermera, y aunque le gustaba mucho leer los libros de medicina del Dr. Martin, nunca se imaginó en el papel de médico. Ahora, estaba la puerta abierta para convertirse en doctora – ¿Seré de mayor ayuda en el frente?

– ¡Sin duda!

Aun con la duda, Candy bajo la mirada y asintió.

– Entienda enfermera Ardley, que estudiará mucho y solo podrá ejercer en el frente – El hombre, mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones – Claro está, que la academia de medicina estará esperándola cuando regrese, me asegurare de eso.

– Esta bien, Dr. Delrick.

El médico militar hizo su saludo, y Candy respondió de la misma manera. Le abrió la puerta y la joven Ardley salió, pensativa – _Voy a convertirme en doctora._

Desde entonces, el Dr. Delrick le dio muchos libros y la puso a estudiar. Esto le daba ciertas dispensas en los pases de lista, ya que se la pasaba repasando y/o presentando evaluaciones, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hasta ese día, cuando el Dr. Delrick le dijo al selecto grupo de enfermeras, que las mandaría al colegio médico de New York, por seis meses – _Iré a New York... Espero no encontrarme con..._ – Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos, que no percató, de que sus pasos la llevaron al límite del cuartel de sanidad. Al elevar la vista, vio a un soldado que corría hacia ella, desde el otro lado de la cerca de malla – Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

– _¿Es Neil?_ – En principio, Candy pensó no reconocer al joven, hasta que ambos se aproximaron a la malla – Bien... – De repente, se sorprendió a sí misma, admirando los galantes rasgos de Neil Leagan, como si Clara hubiera grabado esa idea en su subconsciente – _¿En qué estás pensando Candy?_ – Recapacita – Me alegra ver que han sanado tus heridas.

– ¡Enfermera Ardley! – Grita una sargento especialista – ¡¿Acaso está coqueteando con el soldado?! ¡Más le vale no besarlo, sino será confinada a la biblioteca!

Ante esas palabras, Candy sintió una oleada de calor subir a su rostro, volteo rápido y regreso corriendo a los edificios. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se despidió, por un breve instante, estuvo a punto de girarse, pero por extraño que parezca, estaba casi segura de que Neil mantenía un ojo sobre ella, poniéndola nerviosa – _Creo que he estudiado demasiado _– Se excusa mentalmente – _Estoy pensando tonterías._

.oOo.

Después de la valiente actuación de Neil, Candy no dejaba de pensar en el joven Leagan. Durante el viaje en tren, estuvo rememorando los drásticos cambios que se estaban gestando en él. Ya no se veía como un niño llorón, mucho menos débil. Ahora, Neil caminaba con seguridad real (no la falsa seguridad, que da el status o el dinero), hablaba con más amabilidad y su risa dejo de ser sarcástica.

Y aunque todavía se veían rasgos de arrogancia, esta se esfumaba cuando estaba entrenando, o charlando con los demás soldados – _En serio desconozco a Neil..._ – Candy se recarga en la ventana – _¿Qué lo motivo a unirse al ejército?_ – De pronto, lo obvio se presento ante sus ojos, como si esa parte de su vida, la hubiera escondido en lo más profundo – _Si Candy no se casa conmigo, iré a la guerra..._ – Las palabras de Neil resonaron en su cabeza.

– _Pensaba que solo eran palabras, de un niño mimado_ – Afirmó, recordando el fallido compromiso –_ ¿Qué no se había mudado a Florida, para buscar una novia?_

Desconcertada, Candy sacudió su cabeza – _No, no puede ser que haya hablado en serio sobre el matrimonio, Neil es egoísta, mentiroso, soberbio, manipulador, malvado..._

Todos esos calificativos, describían muy bien al antiguo Neil. No obstante, ¿estas palabras, encajaban con este nuevo Neil Leagan?

En su interior, Candy sentía que hablaba de otra persona, y no del joven que le hizo la vida imposible junto con su hermana – _Aun así... _

c - c - c - c

Cuando Candy llegó a Grand Central Terminal, en New York, un chofer la estaba esperando, mostrando un letrero con su nombre – Hola, yo soy Candy White Ardley.

– Bienvenida a New York, señorita Ardley, la están esperando.

De inmediato, el chofer condujo por las avenidas principales. Por su parte, Candy imagino que pronto llegarían, hasta la residencia de la Escuela de Medicina. Contrario a esto, el chofer se detuvo en una enorme casa – Acompáñeme por favor, señorita Ardley.

Al ingresar, se escuchaba la melodía de un piano, y un sirviente salió a atenderles – Bienvenida señorita, sígame por favor – Candy fue conducida, hasta la habitación de donde provenía el sonido. En el interior, se encontraba una bella joven, de cabello largo, castaño oscuro y piel aperlada, responsable de la música – La señorita Candice White Ardley, ha llegado – El sirviente la presenta.

La joven dejo de tocar y se volvió hacia la puerta. La doncella es hermosa, pero sus ojos color miel, parecían algo distantes para Candy – Buenas tardes Candice, mi nombre es Clementina Delrick.

Estupefacta, Candy pone ojos enormes – ¿Usted es la amiga de la tía abuela Elroy?

Clementina se suelta a reír – Jajaja ¿Acaso me veo tan mayor? Solo tengo veinticinco años.

Avergonzada, Candy se disculpa – Oh, lo siento, es que ella me dijo...

– Tranquila, solo bromeaba contigo – Hace un gesto con la mano, y el sirviente se retira – La amiga de tu tía abuela, es mi abuela Clementine Delrick, ellas son amigas de la infancia – Clementina alzo las manos, sin voltearla a ver – Pero no seas tímida Candice, acércate para verte.

La mirada fija y los movimientos limitados de su cabeza, le aclaro a Candy que pasaba con ella – _No puede ver... _

– Pero si puedo escuchar.

Confundida, Candy se acerco a ella – Pero si yo no dije nada.

– Me disculpo de nuevo – Candy se aproximo lo suficiente, para que Clementina pudiera tocar su rostro – Normalmente, la gente al verme, dice en voz alta que soy ciega, pero se les olvida que no soy sorda jajaja.

Las manos de Clementina exploraron con cuidado el rostro de Candy – Eres muy bonita, tienes el cabello rizado, como si fueran pequeños resortes.

– Algunos dirían, que esta muy enredado – La enfermera empieza a reír.

Complacida, Clementina empieza a reír con ella – Se que seremos muy buenas amigas, Candice – Toma sus manos – Y llegas en buen momento, en un mes van a operarme los ojos.

– ¿Van a operar sus ojos?

La joven Delrick se hizo a un lado, haciendo un movimiento para que Candy se siente junto a ella – No soy ciega de nacimiento – Se aclara – Cuando tenía diez años, enfermé muy grave, solo recuerdo que una noche dormí con visión borrosa, y al día siguiente ya no veía nada.

Ante esto, Candy se quedo pensativa – Estoy segura, que la cirugía le va a ayudar mucho, señorita Delrick.

– Por favor, llámame Clementina, o solo Tina.

– Y tú puedes llamarme Candy.

Clementina Delrick le explicó a Candy, cual era el proyecto que el Dr. Alfred L. Delrick, había dispuesto para ella. La respetuosa familia Delrick, estaba al tanto del plan estipulado por Elroy Ardley (aunque desconocían, la verdadera intención de la tía abuela). Mientras estudiaba medicina, Candy estaría viviendo al cuidado de la familia Delrick, y de vez en cuando, cuidaría de la anciana matriarca, la señora Clementine Delrick – ¿El general Walter y el doctor Alfred son hermanos?

– Mi tío decidió estudiar medicina, pero mi padre siempre gusto de la vida militar – Comenta Tina.

Además, Candy conoció al miembro más joven de la familia: Damien Delrick, un huérfano como ella – Cuando cumplí quince años, buscaron a alguien que fuera mi guía, pero hubo un error en la solicitud del orfanato y nos mandaron a Damien, que solo tenía cinco años – Clementina le cuenta la anécdota – Al principio, mi padre iba a regresarlo, pero me dio tanto coraje, que pensarán que el niño era inservible, que amenacé con tirarme por la ventana, si se deshacían de él.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, e ingresó un joven de quince años, de ojos marrón y cabello tan rubio como el de Candy – Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Damien, hermano de Clementina.

Candy no podía creer, que en esa familia tan respetada y adinerada, hubiera un huérfano como ella, y eso la hizo sentir más en confianza, sobre todo con Clementina – Encantada de conocerte Damien.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Candy comenzó a confiar más en Clementina. El poco tiempo libre que Candy tenía, lo usaba para acompañarla y platicar con ella, hasta el punto, en que Clementina llegó a conocer casi toda la vida de la enfermera. Durante la convalecencia de su cirugía, Candy pidió unos días de permiso, para acompañar a su amiga – Por alguna razón, ese tal Albert no me gusta – Declaró la joven Delrick.

– Le debo mucho a Albert – Respondió Candy – Si no fuera por él, no seria parte de los Ardley.

– Pero él te abandonó cuando vivían juntos – Exclamó Tina – Y solo dijo quien era él, por la situación de emergencia que se presentó.

Por alguna razón, Clementina disgustaba de Albert, y eso incomodaba tanto a Candy, como a la paciente convaleciente – Mejor háblame de ese chico Neil Leagan – Pidió Tina, con la intención de cambiar de tema – Me gusta escuchar de él.

En su interior, Candy pensaba que Clementina había entendido las cosas al revés. William Albert Ardley era el bueno, Neil Leagan era el malo, sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones. Empero a esto, Tina era su amiga, y ahora también era su paciente, y Candy jamás incomodaría a un paciente a propósito – Neil Leagan me buscaba, porque quería casarse conmigo...

c - c - c - c

Los meses pasaron, y gracias a Dios, Clementina recuperó la vista. Con la recuperación completa de su amiga, Candy pudo concentrarse más en los estudios.

Casi una semana después de la llegada de Candy a New York, se unió Clara Miller y otras tantas enfermeras, seleccionadas por el Dr. Delrick, debido a sus aptitudes de ciencia médica (según sus palabras), lo que ayudó a Candy, para esforzarse más y estar lista, para ir al frente – _Pronto, estaré ayudando a los soldados más necesitados._

Acción de Gracias llegó y Clementina aprovecho las festividades, para salir con Candy y comprar toda la ropa de moda posible. Cuando recuperó la vista, Clementina se dio cuenta de que su apariencia era anticuada y decidió arreglar su aspecto. Cortó su cabello para estar a la moda y cambió casi todo su guardarropa, siempre acompañada por Candy – Esta ropa de invierno se te ve adorable Candy, combina con tus ojos – Tina pone un saco afelpado color verde, sobre las ropas de Candy – Está decidido, voy a comprártelo.

– Créeme Tina, no es necesario, pero gracias – Ambas salen de la tienda y para sorpresa de Candy, se encuentra con Albert, esperándola en la acera – ¡Albert!

– ¡Candy! – Con emoción, Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert y este la recibe, dándole un fraternal y prolongado abrazo.

Con la intención de pasar el día de Acción de Gracias junto a Candy, Albert viajo hasta New York. Por desgracia, el patriarca no viajó solo, ya que la tía abuela Elroy insistió en acompañarlo – Buenas tardes, Candice.

– ¿Tía abuela? – Recuperándose, Candy se volvió y presentó a la joven de lentes que la acompañaba – Albert, ella es Clementina, nieta de la paciente que atiendo.

A pesar de la amabilidad de Albert, el saludo de Clementina fue muy seco – Un gusto en conocerle.

La cena de Acción de Gracias, transcurrió con cierta tensión en el ambiente. Todos trataban de evitar el tema de Candy en el ejército. Clementina hacía uno o dos comentarios desagradables por él, mientras que Albert sentía que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero no sabía en realidad que era. Solo se enteró, de que Candy ahora estudiaba medicina en la Universidad de New York – Te felicito por tu nieta, Elroy – Dice la matriarca Clementine Delrick – Cuando no esta estudiando, me atiende muy bien y es muy amable.

– Muchas gracias, querida Clementine – Contesta la tía abuela Elroy.

Incómodo, Albert toma la palabra – Candy, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías estudiar medicina?

– _Por que yo tampoco lo sabía_ – Quería responderle eso a Albert, quería decirle la verdad de lo que pasaba, quería pedirle perdón y que no se preocupara por ella, que era su decisión y que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto volvería a casa. Pero sabía muy bien, que no podía sincerarse con él, por ahora – Bueno yo...

– Por que yo se lo pedí y ella aceptó – Respondió el Dr. Delrick – Tiene potencial esa jovencita, señor Ardley.

– Además, Candy es libre de estudiar lo que ella quiera – Clementina replica, algo molesta.

– ¡Yo jamás...! – A punto de protestar, Albert es interrumpido por la tía abuela – ¡Brindemos y demos gracias, por las decisiones de la juventud!

Todos se dieron cuenta, de la doble intención de ese brindis, no dejando más remedio, a que los presentes elevaran su copa y brindaran – ¡Salud!

El día de Acción de Gracias terminó. Albert se despidió de Candy, y regresó junto con la tía abuela Elroy a Chicago, sintiéndose frustrado, de no haber podido pasar tiempo a solas con ella, gracias a la tía abuela y a esa joven Clementina –_ Esa mujer es insufrible_ – Pensaba Albert.

c - c - c - c

Pronto llegaría diciembre, y aunque Candy había planeado pasar las fiestas en el hogar de Pony, una desgracia aconteció dos semanas antes de Navidad.

La amable señora Clementine Delrick, falleció.

Toda la familia Delrick se presentó al funeral, acompañados por las más acaudaladas familias de New York. Como era costumbre, tomaron fotos post mortem a la señora Delrick, acompañada de sus hijos, Walter Delrick, Alfred L. Delrick, y sus nietos: Clementina, Jane, Aura y Bianca (esposa e hijas del Dr. Delrick) y el joven Damien – Ven Candy, párate junto a mí – Le solicito Tina – Snif… La abuela habría querido una fotografía junto a ti.

Así, Clementina y su familia estaban tan tristes, que Candy no dudo en acompañarlos durante la Navidad – Esta Navidad es muy especial Candy, porque nos estás acompañando.

– Eres muy amable Tina, gracias.

Dos días después de Navidad, el Dr. Delrick y el general Walter Delrick, llamaron a junta extraordinaria al equipo de sanidad – Habrá un desfile militar el 31 de diciembre – Habla el general Delrick – En un par de días, los soldados vendrán a New York y nos organizaremos, para zarpar a Francia el próximo martes 2 de enero.

El Dr. Delrick toma la palabra – Les recomiendo, que se comuniquen con sus familias antes de partir, salgan, diviértanse.

Aunque parecían palabras amables, los hermanos Delrick sabían muy bien porque les decían esto. Quizás, muchos de ellos no volverían de la guerra.

c - c - c - c

Llegado el 31 de diciembre, Clementina le dijo a Candy, que la familia saldría a recibir el año nuevo a Times Square y regresarían a casa, para cenar. Candy saldría unas horas antes, pues había quedado con Clara Miller para ver el desfile militar – Dile a Clara, que me encantaría acompañarlas, pero mi padre quiere que le ayude a envolver los regalos.

– Clara se sentirá un poco decepcionada al no verte, pero te entenderá.

A punto de salir, la voz de Clementina la detiene – Candy... – Insegura de continuar, Tina hace una respiración profunda – La compañía de teatro de Terrence Grandchester, ha regresado a la ciudad, ten cuidado.

– _¿Terry está en la ciudad?_ – La pecosa quedo perpleja y asintió – Gracias Tina.

– Abrígate bien, puede nevar en cualquier momento – Muchas de las charlas que Candy tuvo con Clementina, mencionaban a Terry Grandchester, el más grande amor que había tenido Candy. Por ello, Tina estaba al tanto de su situación y justo esa mañana, el periódico anunciaba la presentación de la compañía de teatro, que promocionaba las cintas cinematográficas, de un talentoso actor llamado Charles Spencer Chaplin – _Espero que no se encuentre con Candy_ – Rogaba Tina por dentro.

Una hora después, Candy ya estaba junto a Clara, mirando a los apuestos soldados, marchar por las calles de New York – ¡Mira Candy, allá están Alina Jones y Virginia Moore! ¡Hola chicas, hola! – Clara hace movimientos con ambas manos, para llamar su atención, pues ya era tarde y había oscurecido.

– ¡Candy, Clara! – Alina y Virginia se apresuran entre la gente, para saludarlas – Ha pasado tiempo, que gusto de verlas por aquí.

– Que gusto verlas de nuevo, Alina, Virginia – Saluda Candy – ¿Vienen con alguien a ver el desfile?

– Más bien, Alina viene para buscar a su novio – Comenta Virginia, sonrojando a la otrora rubia.

– ¡Virginia, aún no es mi novio! – Responde Alina, enrojecida – Aunque... quizás hoy se me declare.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír, deseándole suerte y abochornando más a Alina – ¡Miren, ya viene la banda militar! – Señala Virginia y una oleada de jovencitas, se apresuró entre la multitud, para ver a los guapos cadetes de cerca – ¡Candy no te separes! – Grito Clara, pero fue en vano. Todas esas jovencitas se empujaban entre sí, alejando a Candy de sus amigas.

Desde su posición, Candy pudo ver a los soldados. Su uniforme de gala les daba un porte distinguido y elegante, y las filas estaban divididas por el instrumento que tocaban. Alina señaló a un alto y apuesto joven, que tocaba el tambor, pero la multitud y la distancia, solo le permitieron ver la espalda del soldado – _Seguramente, Alina llevará a las chicas a Times Square, para alcanzar a su novio_ – Se dijo Candy, debido a que el desfile militar terminaba ahí – _Me adelantaré y ahí las alcanzaré._

De inmediato, Candy salió de entre la multitud y se metió en calles paralelas, para evitar a toda la gente que se aglomeraba por el desfile. Pasada media hora, Candy se dio por vencida, pues se había perdido – _Me he perdido, que tonta soy, nunca había salido de noche en New York _– Cerro su puño y golpeo suave su cabeza.

Un local llamó su atención, pues estaba rodeado de gente y había una marquesina de luces, anunciando un espectáculo – _Preguntaré ahí como llegar al desfile._

El lugar en cuestión, estaba proyectando varias cintas cinematográficas. Candy pagó su boleto de entrada y vio que el local estaba tan lleno, que la mayoría de las personas permanecían de pie – _Esta demasiado oscuro, me acercaré a esa esquina_ – La rubia se paró cerca de la salida, y por un momento, se entretuvo tanto viendo al comediante en la pantalla, que olvidó la hora que era.

Pasado el tiempo, la función terminó y las luces se encendieron, pues pronto iba a dar la medianoche – ¡Agradecemos de corazón todo su apoyo, no olviden ir a recibir el año nuevo en Times Square!

Mientras los aplausos resonaban en el lugar, Candy sentía, como la sangre bajaba hasta sus tobillos, pues el que hablaba, no era otro sino Terry Grandchester – ¿Candy, eres tú? – Una voz femenina le llama, y al girarse, reconoce a la chica en silla de ruedas – ¿Susana Marlow?

– De hecho... – Susana la corrige, elevando su mano izquierda, para mostrar su alianza matrimonial – Ahora soy Susana Grandchester, ¿Candy, qué haces aquí en New York? ¿Estás buscando a Terry?

– No yo… – Nerviosa, Candy da unos pasos hacia atrás – Yo ya me iba… – Gira sobre sus talones y sale corriendo, siendo en ese momento, reconocida por Terry – ¡Candy espera! – Grita Susana, pero Candy no se detiene, corriendo lo más rápido que el gélido ambiente le permitía – _¿Por qué me sorprendo?, sabía que Terry finalmente se casaría con ella_ – Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que sentía iba a salirse del pecho.

Los pequeños copos de nieve, empezaron a caer, chocando contra su rostro. Cuando sintió la falta de aire, se detuvo – Hola hermosa, ¿estás perdida? – Dos hombres en estado de ebriedad, se acercaron a ella – Ven con nosotros a celebrar – El más alto, trata de coger su mano – Es de mala suerte, empezar un año nuevo sola.

– ¡Déjenme en paz! – Candy ya estaba llorando – ¡No estoy sola! – De nuevo empezó a correr, para huir de los molestos ebrios, que le seguían de cerca.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a Times Square, y la cuenta regresiva empezó a ser coreada por la multitud – ¡Diez!

Al girarse para buscarlos, Candy chocó con la espalda de alguien tan fuerte, que ni siquiera lo movió de su lugar – P-perdón... yo...

– ¡Nueve!

El joven soldado se volteo, mostrando una alegre sonrisa, pues estaba riendo con sus amigos.

– ¡Ocho!

Candy notó, que el soldado era tan alto como Albert, y al cruzar miradas con ella, la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro.

– ¡Siete!

Delante de ella, estaba un alto y apuesto oficial, de cabellos castaño grisáceo, ojos color chocolate y piel morena. Su cara se le hacía familiar, pero no imaginaba quien podría ser.

– ¡Seis!

El soldado, elevó su mano izquierda enguantada, retiro el guante con la otra mano, y pasó sus cálidos dedos por el rostro de la rubia, limpiando el trayecto de las lágrimas.

– ¡Cinco!

– _¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_ – Se preguntaba Candy en su interior – _Será porque él me resulta tan familiar..._

– ¡Cuatro!

Los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo, atorándose en los ensortijados cabellos rubios de Candy, así como en sus largas pestañas – _Esa mirada..._ – Candy trataba de recordar, quien era él.

– ¡Tres!

Sin dejar de sostener su cara, el joven se inclino despacio hacia ella.

– ¡Dos!

El caliente vapor de su boca, se estrello suavemente en su mejilla. Apoyando los labios, depositó un delicado y tierno beso.

– ¡Uno!

El beso en su mejilla fue breve, aunque para Candy, la sensación fue duradera. El joven la acerco más, para hablarle directo al oído – Feliz año nuevo, Candy.

– ¡Feliz año nuevo! – Gritaba todo el mundo, cayendo confeti de colores a su alrededor, siendo iluminados por los fuegos artificiales. Candy podía ver las luces festivas detrás de él, dándole un aspecto enigmático – _Esa voz..._

Al separarse, Neil pudo ver en los ojos de Candy, el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales, esbozando una mueca conocida.

Esa mueca, Candy la reconocería en cualquier lugar – _¡Es Neil Leagan!_

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Prometo que de ahora en adelante, habrá más interacción Neil & Candy (al menos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ello)

¿Qué les gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo? No olviden dejarme un review.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	8. Señor y Señora Leagan

Una vez más, les saluda Mary Morante.

En serio agradezco infinitamente a **Elsa de Larios, Yulia, Jenny Leegan, Meribet, atlas1950, patriciagrandchester22, Nessieprettysweet, Yoselin, Dickens1985 **por sus** reviews. **También agradezco, a los que han firmado de manera anónima. El capítulo anterior es el que más reviews ha recibido (hasta ahora) y créanme que, hasta la fecha, sigo leyéndolos, para animarme a escribir.

Hablando de los reviews, espero poder cumplir las expectativas, sobre lo que esperaban para este capítulo (sobre todo, espero sorprender a más de uno)

Sin más, he aquí el capítulo 8.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko N agita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Señor y Señora Leagan**

.oOo.

Chicago, Illinois. Día de Acción de Gracias.

El año 1916, pasó más rápido, de lo que Eliza Leagan hubiera esperado.

Después del desafortunado incidente en Lakewood, Eliza tuvo que permanecer en la cabaña de Tom por dos días, debido a la fuerte tormenta que azotó la región. Esta situación, la obligó a convivir con el joven Steve, de quien quedo prendada sin remedio.

Su relación, desde entonces, ha tenido más bajos que altos. Aun así, Eliza no le demostraría su interés a Tom, fingiendo una empatía forzada hacia él – _Yo solo estoy pagando mi deuda contigo, nada más _– Le decía siempre.

En cuanto a Tom, al principio, veía a Eliza como una potranca salvaje, llamando su atención – _Si que será un reto domarla _– Pensaba, antes de darse cuenta, que la actitud salvaje y arrogante de Eliza, lo habían cautivado – _Definitivamente, voy a esforzarme por conquistarla._

Tom tampoco admitiría su atracción hacia Eliza, al menos, por el momento.

No obstante, este sentimiento oculto, no limitaría a Eliza para recorrer las tiendas en Chicago, buscando un regalo para Tom. Después de todo, el obsequio era "por agradecimiento", pues gracias a una carta que Tom le escribió a Candy, pudo constatar que su hermano estaba bien.

Por las festividades, había mucha gente en las calles, incluso soldados que regresaban a casa, para pasar las fiestas con sus familias. No era raro, ver vehículos militares circulando por las avenidas – _¿Qué combinaría más con los ojos de Tom?_ – Se preguntaba Eliza, observando el aparador de una tienda para caballeros – _¿La camisa beige o la camisa color arena? _– Pasa una mano por sus cabellos, cuyo largo llega un poco arriba del hombro – O quizá, esa camisa azul marino.

Sin percatarse, tres mujeres se aproximaron a ella – Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí – Al girarse, ve a Daisy Dillman – Es Eliza Leagan, la hermana de ese borracho cobarde.

– ¡Mi hermano no es ningún borracho cobarde! – Se queja Eliza – ¡Se ha enlistado al ejército!

Las acompañantes de Daisy rodean a Eliza – Yo escuché, que tu hermano lloró todo el camino, al campo de entrenamiento – Comenta una joven pelinegra, llamada Ophelia.

– Pues yo escuché, que se asustó tanto, que mojó los pantalones jajaja – Dice la otra chica, llamada Gertrude.

– ¡Todo eso es mentira! – Eliza aprieta los puños – ¡Mi hermano jamás hubiera hecho cualquiera de esas cosas!

Un coche militar sin capota se detiene a unos metros de ellas, bajando de un salto, un alto y apuesto soldado.

Con rabia, Daisy se para delante de Eliza – Pues yo escuché, que todo el batallón piensa que Neil Leagan, será el primero en morir.

– ¡Cierra la boca Daisy, Neil no...! – Sin aviso, un soldado se interpone, interrumpiéndolas y llamando la atención de las mujeres – ¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestiona Daisy.

Con pulcra caballerosidad, el joven toma la mano de Daisy – Conózcame indigno de tan grandiosa belleza – Besa su mano con suavidad – Que nunca he sido acreedor de tan honorable damisela, el perdón jamás me será merecido, y mi corazón siempre será desdichado.

Las acompañantes de Daisy cruzaron miradas, preguntándose quién era el desconocido galán, que le hablaba tan apasionadamente. En tanto, Daisy estaba boquiabierta, mostrando un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. El soldado, dirigió su mirada cómplice hacia Eliza, guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡NEIL! – Con grata sorpresa, la castaña dio un gran salto y abrazó fuerte a su hermano – ¡Neil, has regresado!

– ¡Hola Eliza! – Con gusto, Neil envuelve en un fraternal abrazo a su hermana.

– ¿No nos dijiste que era feo y cobarde? – Gertrude reclama, a una perturbada Daisy.

– Pues si tú no lo quieres Daisy, yo si quiero conocerle – Ophelia da un paso hacia Neil, cortando el abrazo de hermanos – Hola, mi nombre es Ophelia Sadler – Se presenta con coquetería – Mucho gusto.

– El gusto es mío, señorita Sadler –Neil toma la mano de Ophelia y deposita un beso en el dorso.

Con celos enardecidos, Daisy toma los brazos de ambas mujeres – ¡Vámonos!

– ¡Pero tú dijiste que era una basura! ¡Dijiste que era muy feo! – Replican las dos – ¡Has perdido tu oportunidad con él!

– ¡Ay ya cállense! – Avergonzada, Daisy las obliga a retirarse, jalándolas de los brazos – ¡Dije vámonos!

Los hermanos Leagan, ven como Daisy prácticamente sale huyendo, y ríen de manera frívola – Jajaja oh, Neil – Eliza toma sus brazos emocionada – ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas en Europa.

– Estamos de permiso por las fiestas, mira allá – Neil alza una mano y saluda a los soldados, que esperan en el vehículo militar – Ven Eliza, te llevaremos a casa.

La castaña, mira como los soldados le sonríen y la saludan – ¿Llegaste subido en esa 'cosa'? – Hace una mueca, al ver el automóvil sin capota – No puedo acompañarte, el chofer me está esperando.

– Eso se arregla fácil – Neil se inclina y la carga, encaminándose hacia el vehículo con su hermana en brazos – ¡Qué haces tonto, bájame ya mismo! – Protesta pataleando.

De inmediato, el chofer de un automóvil cercano corre para auxiliar a Eliza – ¡No te preocupes James, soy yo, Neil Leagan!

– ¿Señorito Leagan? – El chofer ajusta sus lentes – Sí, es usted... Se ve muy distinto.

– Gracias James, yo llevaré a Eliza a casa – Los soldados se reorganizan, para hacerles un espacio al frente, junto al conductor. Al sentarse, Neil toma a su hermana de la cintura y la acomoda en sus piernas, haciendo que Eliza se aferre a su pecho – ¡Neil! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡Bájame de aquí!

– Jajaja tranquila Eliza, todo estará bien, arranca Zanahoria.

– ¿'Zanahoria'? A que te refieres con... – Apenas iba a preguntar, cuando el gallardo pelirrojo que ahora iba de chofer, asintió y puso el motor en marcha.

Con cierta torpeza, "Zanahoria" o Maxwell, condujo por las avenidas de Chicago. Adelante en el coche, iban sentados Oswald, Neil con su hermana y Maxwell. Atrás iban Johnny, Dennis, que ahora lucía más delgado y George.

Para Eliza, está era una manera poco convencional, para viajar en coche. Empero a esto, Neil y el resto de los soldados parecían disfrutarlo, desconcertándola – ¿Acaso siempre viajan así en el campo militar?

La animosa platica entre ellos se detuvo, poniendo de nervios a Eliza – ¿Por qué se callan? ¿Qué dije? – De repente, todos soltaron fuertes carcajadas, incluso Neil – ¿Es qué se están burlando de mí? – Eliza jala una oreja de su hermano, e indignada voltea su cara.

– ¡Ouch! calma Eliza, no te enojes – Neil soba su oreja – Mira te presento a los chicos: él es Maxwell Anderson, alias 'Zanahoria', de este lado está Oswald B. Roosevelt, alias 'Teddy' y atrás están Johnny Bullock, alias 'León', Dennis Smith, alias 'Serpiente' y George Morris, alias 'Águila'.

– ¿Todos tienen un apodo? – Con orgullo, los soldados sonrieron y asintieron – ¿También tú? – Eliza pregunta a su hermano.

Con entusiasmo, Oswald abraza de lado a Neil – Le presento al soldado especialista de primera: 'Chicago'.

– ¿Chicago? – A punto de hablar Eliza, Maxwell da un giro con el volante, provocando que el coche diera saltos – Olvídalo... Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso que le dijiste a Daisy?

Sonriente, Neil comenzó – Conózcame indigno de tan grandiosa belleza... – Enseguida, George continuó – Que nunca he sido acreedor de tan honorable damisela, el perdón jamás me será merecido, y mi corazón siempre será desdichado.

Confundida, Eliza miró a Neil – Vimos que te estaba molestando – Confiesa Neil – George me ayudó a escoger las palabras, para calmar a Daisy.

Una vez más, la brusca conducción de Maxwell hizo que el vehículo diera saltos más violentos. Los inesperados brincos, hicieron que Eliza se aferrará a Neil, y sin querer, pudo sentir su desarrollado torso – _Me recuerda al pecho de Tom, cuando lo abrace en la tormenta..._ – Eliza cierra los ojos e imagina que va junto a Tom.

– Awww, tu hermana es muy tierna – Expresa Dennis – Se ve que te extrañaba mucho.

– Créeme, yo también estoy sorprendido – Al oír esto, Eliza se separa de Neil, apenada.

– Pensé que habías dicho, que tenía carácter fuerte – Comenta Oswald.

– ¡¿Qué les dijiste de mí, Neil?! – Nuevamente, Eliza toma la oreja de su hermano, jalándola – ¡Anda responde!

Todos reiniciaron las risas, incluso Maxwell se distrajo tanto, que no prestó atención al camino – ¡Cuidado Zanahoria! – Oswald señala al árbol frente a ellos.

Dentro de la residencia Leagan, se escuchó un estruendo tan fuerte, que movilizó a todo el mundo – ¡Vamos, creo que ha habido un accidente! – Dice Watson, el mayordomo principal de la casa.

Al salir, encontraron el coche militar impactado en un árbol, afuera en la acera – ¡Señorita Leagan! – Los criados, entre extrañados y asombrados (por verla llegar con un grupo de soldados), corrieron en su ayuda – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Con el cabello alborotado, Eliza baja del vehículo, siendo auxiliada por Neil y Oswald – ¿Acaso me veo bien?

– Se encuentra bien, Watson – Responde Neil divertido – Solo fue un pequeño salto, nada grave.

– ¿Señorito Neil? – Watson, Dorothy y demás sirvientes, quedaron pasmados al ver al nuevo Neil Leagan.

– ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Sale Sarah Leagan, quedando igual de petrificada, al ver a Eliza ingresar del brazo de su galante hijo – ¿Neil hijo, eres tú?

– Buen día madre – Neil se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla – Ya estoy en casa.

c - c - c - c

Más tarde, Edward Leagan llegó a la residencia, siendo ayudado a bajar del vehículo, por su chofer – Que extraño – Le dice al conductor – No hay nadie para recibirnos.

El señor Leagan se equivocaba, por así decirlo. Si había gente en la casa, pero todos estaban en la cocina, viendo incrédulos, como Neil y sus amigos preparaban la cena de Acción de Gracias – Tus papás quedaran encantados, con mi famoso pay de manzana – Aseguraba Johnny.

Sarah Leagan junto a Eliza, miraban consternadas, como los jóvenes soldados se adueñaban de la cocina – Mamá, dile algo a Neil, actúa extraño.

– Buenas tardes – Ingresa a la cocina el señor Leagan – ¿Por qué todos están aquí?

– ¡Querido! –Sarah va con su marido – Neil ha regresado, y trajo a todos esos... soldados...

Ante la presencia de su padre, Neil se puso rígido. En cambio, sus amigos al verlo dejaron su quehacer, e hicieron el saludo militar – Señor, agradecemos que haya permitido que nuestro amigo Neil, se enlistara en el ejército, señor – Pronunciaron al unísono.

Conmovido, Neil sonríe a sus amigos, agradeciendo el gesto – ¡Neil no irá a la guerra! – Sentencia Sarah, desatando un incómodo silencio – Edward, dile que le has perdonado.

Neil y su padre se miraron fijamente, esperando una respuesta – ¿Es lo que quieres, hijo?

De inmediato, Neil hace su saludo militar – ¡Pido permiso para ir a la guerra, señor!

Respetando los deseos de Neil, Edward Leagan asintió – Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, hijo – Le extiende su mano y Neil la estrecha con gusto.

Con frenesí, los amigos de Neil le abrazaron, para inmediatamente continuar con sus labores domésticas – Este relleno de pavo, le encantará a tu familia – Confiaba Maxwell.

Abrumada por la decisión de su hermano, Eliza salió de la cocina – _Neil... de seguro vas a la guerra, por culpa de esa Candy _– El teléfono empezó a sonar y Dorothy atendió la llamada – Buenas tardes, residencia Leagan… Sí, el joven Neil se encuentra aquí.

– ¿Quién le llama a mi hermano?

– Es una joven, pero no pregunte su nombre.

– _Puede que sea Candy_ – Molesta, Eliza le arrebata el teléfono – Veté, yo tomaré la llamada – Se acomoda el auricular – Si bueno, habla Eliza Leagan, ¿quién eres tú y por qué llamas a mi hermano?

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó una voz femenina – _**Bu-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Alina Jones... él...**_

– _No es Candy –_ Eliza sacude su cabeza – Mira, no importa quien seas, si de verdad estás interesada en Neil, no dejes que se acerque a esa chica de Pony.

– _**Chica de Pony... disculpa, pero no entiendo...**_

– Su nombre es Can... – De repente, escucho el tono de línea – Candy, Candy White... ¿Bueno, hola?

Presionando el interruptor de gancho, Neil cortó la llamada – ¿Qué crees que haces, Eliza?

– ¡Evitando que cometas un error! – Con brusquedad, Eliza le entrega el auricular a Neil y se retira.

Alina volvió a llamar y ahora sí, pudo comunicarse con el joven Leagan. El resto del día, Neil y sus amigos festejaron Acción de Gracias, con cierta tensión en el ambiente, gracias a Sarah y a Eliza, que no estaban nada felices, con la idea de Neil en el campo de batalla.

.oOo.

Mientras desfilaba hacia Times Square, Neil recordaba sus vacaciones con la familia. Eliza seguía inconforme de su decisión, pero ambos acordaron compartir correspondencia. Su madre estaba renuente a despedirse de él, pero al final lo hizo, dándole la bendición.

Su padre, por primera vez lo miró de frente, con orgullo en sus ojos – _Por favor, hijo, regresa con bien a casa _– Le dijo, cuando se despidieron.

Al final del desfile, el general Walter Delrick y el sargento Jackson, los estaban esperando para organizarlos. Todos cambiaron sus ropas de gala y dejaron bajo resguardo el material usado en el desfile, incluyendo los instrumentos musicales. El sargento Jackson hizo un rápido pase de lista, y a un grupo selecto de cadetes, les fue entregando un sobre con una dirección – A las 00:30 hrs, tiene que acudir a esta dirección, soldado Leagan.

– ¡Si señor! – Neil hizo su saludo militar y fue a alcanzar a Oswald – ¿Sabes a donde nos están citando?

Oswald se encoge de hombros – Ni idea, pero parece que es importante – Recorre con la vista a sus compañeros – No a todos les han dado este sobre.

– Prácticamente, solo tenemos media hora para celebrar el año nuevo – Llegan Angus y Johnny junto a ellos – También nos dieron un sobre.

– A nosotros también nos dieron invitación – Aseguran Maxwell y George.

– Espero que no seamos trece invitados – Johnny niega con la cabeza – Es de mala suerte.

Oswald y Neil salen primero del edificio, donde están organizando a los soldados – Hay mucha gente – Oswald se detiene en las escaleras – ¿No dijiste que te encontrarías con Alina?

– Sí, pero no quedamos en un lugar específico – Se queja Neil – ¡Rayos!, si no la veo hoy, será hasta mañana.

– ¿En verdad te piensas declarar hoy?

El rostro de Neil se puso serio. Pensativo, bajó la mirada y asintió – No veo por qué no.

– Entonces, esperemos el año nuevo, cerca del centro – Sugiere Oswald – Si te está buscando, es más fácil que nos encuentre en un punto fijo, que estarnos persiguiendo.

Así, el grupo de amigos se reunió en el centro de Times Square. Felices reían y festejaban, con el firme propósito de evitar el tema principal, del porque estaban ahí.

Ninguno mencionaría la guerra.

A punto de dar la medianoche, empezó a nevar, sin que esto opacara el ambiente de celebración. De pronto, Neil sintió que alguien chocaba con su espalda. Al girarse, aún con la poca luminosidad de los faroles, pudo reconocer el cabello rizado y los bellos ojos verdes de la chica – _¿Candy?_

De improviso, Neil sintió como si estuvieran solos los dos, en ese mar de gente – _Ha estado llorando_ – Con suavidad, limpia el trayecto de las lágrimas.

Los ojos de Candy lo decían todo – _No me ha reconocido_ – Neil se inclinó con cautela, esperando no recibir un golpe de su parte. Con delicadeza, sujetó su rostro con la mano izquierda y la mano derecha la apoyó en su hombro. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y después la jaló hacia él, para hablarle al oído – Feliz año nuevo, Candy.

Al separarse, vio como los copos de nieve, parecían formar una especie de corona sobre su cabeza, y en sus ojos, se reflejaban los fuegos artificiales – _Tan bonita como siempre, eh, Candy_ – Hace una mueca.

Esa mueca, Candy la reconocería en cualquier lugar – ¡Eres Neil!

– ¡El mismo que viste y calza! – Sonríe con descaro – Vaya Candy, viajar hasta New York para recibir un beso de mi parte, ¿a qué se debe tal honor?

Los colores subieron al rostro de Candy, antes de fruncir el entrecejo – Grr... Eres un... –La pecosa alza su mano, pero antes de soltar la bofetada, alguien coge su muñeca, tomándola desprevenida.

– Disculpe oficial, pero esta jovencita estaba con nosotros – Se excusa uno de los ebrios – Perdónela, ya nos la llevaremos.

Abrumada, Candy forcejea para librarse – ¡Oiga suélteme!

Con ánimo festivo, Oswald se acerca a Neil, para darle el abrazo de año nuevo. No obstante, en un rápido movimiento, Neil toma las solapas del hombre que sujetaba a Candy – ¡La señorita está conmigo, estúpido! – Furioso, Leagan aprieta los puños – Si vuelves a tocarla, te aseguro que no llegarás al 2 de enero.

Esto sí que era nuevo para Candy, ¿su enemigo acérrimo, acababa de defenderla? – Cálmate Neil, respira profundo – Interviene Oswald, al tiempo que los ebrios salen corriendo – Ya aprendieron su lección – Roosevelt rodea sus hombros, calmando los ánimos de Neil – Ven, celebremos este nuevo año – Finaliza, dándole un fraternal y efusivo abrazo – ¡Feliz año nuevo, imbécil!

– ¡Feliz año nuevo, idiota! – Con enorme sonrisa, Neil aprieta el abrazo.

– _Es un buen momento para irme _– Candy ajustó su bolso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero el fuerte e inesperado abrazo de Clementina, la detuvo en su lugar – ¡Candy, al fin te encontramos!

– Tina, Clara, ¿Cómo es que...?

Alina también llegó corriendo, pero ni siquiera vio a Candy – ¡Neil!

– ¡Alina! – Con brazos abiertos, Leagan recibió a la efusiva enfermera Jones, fundiéndose en un tierno y cálido abrazo – ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! – Reclama la chica.

– Bueno, ya me encontraste – Con ternura, Neil peina los cabellos de Alina, despejando su frente para depositar un cálido beso.

Pronto, soldados y enfermeras, e incluso Clementina, se unieron al abrazo de un solo festejo, el inicio del año 1917. Por alguna razón desconocida para Candy, no podía apartar los ojos de la pareja Leagan-Jones – _Todo este tiempo, Alina estaba hablando de Neil..._

– Candy, Clara, no sabía que tenían tantos amigos – Confiesa Clementina – Todos están invitados a nuestra cena de año nuevo.

Los varones se miraron entre sí – Agradecemos mucho la invitación, señorita – Angus se excusa – Pero tenemos que acudir a este lugar – Le enseña el sobre junto con la invitación, donde se aprecia una dirección.

Complacida, Clementina asiente – Es curioso – Mueve la cabeza – Yo también voy para allá.

c - c - c - c

A las 00:20 hrs, el personal convocado, ya se encontraba en la residencia Delrick, siendo el punto de reunión, un salón acondicionado en el sótano. Una vez que aseguraron las puertas, quedaron bajo resguardo por oficiales disfrazados de sirvientes.

Dentro del salón, estaban el general Walter Delrick, el médico militar Alfred L. Delrick, la joven Clementina Delrick y el sargento Jackson, quien se encargó de separar a los varones y a las mujeres en dos filas, respectivamente, basado en la lista detallada que elaboró el propio general Delrick.

El general Delrick toma la palabra – Antes que nada, les deseo un feliz año 1917 – Los soldados hicieron el saludo militar – Descansen soldados... Bien, trataré de ser breve – Empieza a caminar, en el espacio creado por las dos filas – Tenemos pruebas fehacientes, de qué hay espías alemanes siguiéndonos los pasos, y seguramente, viajarán con nosotros a Francia.

Un exaltado murmullo, por parte de las féminas, se oyó en el salón – Por esa razón, los hemos citado aquí esta noche – El general toma la tabla con la lista – Necesitamos de su total disposición, para que lleguemos sanos y salvos a Europa.

Candy y Clara se miraron de reojo. De nuevo, el general camina entre las filas – Antes de continuar, si hay alguien que no quiera cooperar o esté casado, es libre de irse.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio se presentó en el salón – Entiendo entonces, que se apegarán a nuestras órdenes.

– ¡Sí señor! – Fue la respuesta unánime de los soldados, seguida por el personal de salud – Sí, general Delrick.

– Muy bien – El general Delrick vuelve al frente de las filas – Ingresaron aquí como solteros, ahora saldrán de aquí como marido y mujer.

Las expresiones de asombro y conmoción, no se hicieron esperar, haciendo eco en el salón – ¡Todos guarden silencio, que el general Delrick está hablando! – Ordena el sargento.

Nuevamente, reinó la tensa calma – ¡Pongan atención, jóvenes, que esto es cuestión de vida o muerte! – Walter Delrick habla con voz enérgica – Los espías, buscan la documentación oficial con estrategias militares, que llevaremos a la guerra – Tras una breve pausa, continúa – Todos los que están aquí, han sido seleccionados por sus habilidades particulares – El general hace un gesto hacia su hija, y está se acerca con unos papeles – Cada pareja de casados, contará con una historia personal, para viajar a Francia. Durante el viaje, se mezclarán como pasajeros comunes, sin levantar sospechas de su persona.

– Al final de cada día, reportarán únicamente las actividades o personas, que les resulten sospechosas, ¿entendido?

– ¡Sí señor! – Respondieron todos al unísono, mirando hacia el frente.

Temerosa, Candy estaba rogando a los cielos – _Dios, por favor... _

El teniente Jackson, junto con el Dr. Delrick, movieron una mesa, mientras que Clementina acomodaba tinteros y plumas fuente – Soldados, giren a su derecha, damas, giren a su izquierda – Ordena el general – A partir de hoy, la persona frente a ustedes será su cónyuge, hasta llegar a Francia.

Al ver a Neil delante de ella, Candy sintió un intenso escalofrió, acompañado de un fuerte hormigueo, que recorría todo su cuerpo – _¡Neil será mi esposo!_

En cuanto a Neil, con dificultad pudo mantener su postura, sintiendo en su pecho el salvaje palpitar de su corazón – _Candy..._ – De inmediato, puso los ojos en Alina, quien no dejaba de observarle – _Alina..._

Cada pareja, fue pasando a la mesa, para firmar un acta de matrimonio falsa. También les dieron alianzas matrimoniales, junto con un sobre sellado, con la historia de su viaje. El tenso ambiente permanecía en el salón, y por instantes, Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire – Candy, tienes que firmar el acta de matrimonio – Clementina le extiende una pluma fuente – ¿Candy?

Parado frente a ella, con rostro inexpresivo, permanecía Neil Leagan, escogiendo las alianzas de matrimonio. Sin mediar palabra, Candy pasó amarga saliva, se inclinó y cogió la pluma fuente – _Vamos Candy, solo será hasta llegar a Francia_ – Se dijo mentalmente – _Puedes hacerlo._

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Candy enfocó la vista y firmó el acta – Excelente – Clementina retiró el documento, para que la tinta se secara – Ahora, tienes que ponerte el anillo.

El joven Leagan, extendió su mano hacia ella, esperando la mano izquierda de la pecosa. Neil ya portaba su anillo de oro, y con un suave movimiento, colocó la alianza en el dedo anular de Candy.

Sin poder aguantar más, Candy se desmayó, siendo atrapada en el aire por Neil – ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!

c - c - c - c

Cuando Candy despertó, eran alrededor de las 01:30 hrs. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció su alcoba (habitación proporcionada, por la familia Delrick) – _¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?_

El suave aroma de jamón horneado, papas y salsa gravy, despertó su apetito, demostrado por el rugir de su estómago – ¡Vaya Candy, al fin despiertas!

– Neil – Al verlo sentado en la pequeña mesa, al centro de la habitación, la sensación de hambre disminuyó – ¿Dónde está Clementina?

– La hija del general Delrick, tuvo que salir para atender a los invitados – Con cuidado, se limpia con la servilleta de tela – ¿No tienes hambre?

Mirándolo con reserva, Candy negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con serenidad, Neil continuó comiendo – Cuido a mi esposa, ¿qué más?

Sintiendo impotencia, la rubia apretó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo – Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?

Sin inmutarse, Neil siguió comiendo – Siempre soñé, con un falso matrimonio contigo, antes de viajar a la guerra – Responde con sarcasmo.

Furiosa, Candy se levantó de la cama – Nunca dejarás de ser Neil Leagan.

– ¿Y por qué tendría que dejar de serlo? – Apretó los cubiertos – Seguro desearías a ese actor de quinta en mi lugar, pero esto no es un dulce sueño, Candy – Respira hondo, tratando de calmarse – De todas formas ¿para qué quieres ir a la guerra? ¿es acaso un capricho de hija adoptiva? – Eleva su copa de vino, a modo de brindis – ¿O te vas por culpa de ese Grandchester?

– Eres un grosero – Candy cruza sus brazos – Además, eso no te incumbe.

Por un segundo, Neil y Candy cruzaron miradas – Cierto, no me incumbe... en fin, de todas formas, no puedo creer que el tío abuelo William, haya permitido que seas voluntaria.

El semblante de Candy cambio, mostrando un desconcertante miedo en sus ojos, dándole la explicación suficiente a Neil, para comprender lo que estaba pasando – El tío abuelo no lo sabe...

Candy se apresuró a la puerta, pero Neil la alcanzó, tomándola de los hombros – Candy, esto es serio, ¿por qué quieres ir a la guerra? ¡puedes morir!

– Tú también puedes morir – Replicó – Y parece no importarte.

– ¡Por Dios Candy, solo escuchaste que serías mi esposa y te desmayaste! – Neil trata de hacerla recapacitar – Si no puedes manejar una simple misión de espionaje, ¿cómo podrás enfrentar todo lo que se viene?

Candy abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, por esta ocasión, Neil tenía razón. La noticia fue tan impactante para ella, que no pudo manejarla con madurez _– Me desmaye, como una niña asustadiza _– Pensó y relajó su cuerpo.

Neil aflojó su agarre y Candy elevo el rostro – Tienes razón Neil, no supe como manejarlo, pero estoy segura, de que podré hacerlo.

– Si estás tan segura de eso, demuéstralo – Neil le ofrece su brazo – Sal conmigo y únete a la fiesta, como mi esposa.

Una vez más, Candy sintió que se le helaba la sangre – ¿Qué pasa Candy? – La reta – Pensé que estabas dispuesta a ir a la guerra.

– Lo haré, sólo si prometes no pasarte de listo conmigo – Cierra los ojos y voltea su cabeza.

Frustrado, Neil pasa una mano por su cara – Todo tiene que ser complicado para ti, ¿no Candy? – Suspira – No estoy en posición para 'pasarme de listo', recuerda que estaremos siendo vigilados.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Candy tomo el brazo de Neil – Vamos.

c - c - c - c

Al ingresar al gran salón, un sirviente anuncio a los que se unían al festejo – El señor y la señora Leagan.

– ¡Que bueno!, Candy ya se siente mejor – Clementina junta sus manos.

Clara mira con atención, las manos de la joven Delrick – Tina, ¿te manchaste de tinta?

Rápido, Clementina bajo las manos – Si bueno, tuve un accidente en la tarde.

.oOo.

Cuando Candy salió para verse con Clara, Clementina llevó los regalos a la oficina de su padre. Al dejarlos sobre el escritorio, encontró la lista de las parejas, que el general Delrick había hecho. Con cuidado, tomó la lista y localizó el nombre de Neil Leagan y el de su amiga Candy – ¿Por qué razón, mi padre no los emparejó? ¿quién es este Oswald?

Originalmente, Oswald sería el esposo ficticio de Candy. Clementina vio un tintero nuevo sobre el escritorio – ¡Damien, Damien, ven pronto! – Sale Clementina corriendo, con papeles manchados de tinta – Por favor, ayúdame a transcribir estos nombres a una hoja nueva.

.oOo.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

Sus sospechas son ciertas, Clementina ha cambiado los nombres de la lista, bueno, al menos un par de nombres, para que Candy sea pareja de Neil.

Eliza cree que Neil va a la guerra, para evitar que Candy muera en el campo de batalla. Usará cualquier oportunidad, para alejarlo de ella, así tenga que pedirle a una desconocida, que lo mantenga a raya de la huérfana.

En cuanto a Neil, para él va a ser una dura prueba. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso importante con Alina, tendrá que esperar, para poder fingir un matrimonio con su amada Candy, gracias a una importante misión, que podría costarles la vida a muchos soldados.

¿Cómo les irá a Candy y a Neil en el barco? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

No olviden dejarme un review.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	9. Entre la Tormenta y la Calma

¡Hola a todos!

De nuevo, Mary Morante hace su aparición.

Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa. Han pasado algunas cosas en mi rutina diaria, por eso no había tenido tiempo de escribir este capítulo. Como siempre, agradezco de corazón a **C.C. Suu, atlas1950, Jenny Leegan, ayacegua, Meribet, Yoseline, Nessieprettysweet, Dickens1985, Dobledragon, reed books **por sus reviews, en serio que los apreció y me doy mi tiempo para leerlos, en especial los de **Dobledragon,** ya que son reviews bastante largos jaja.

Sin más, les dedico a todos ustedes este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko N agita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**Entre la Tormenta y la Calma**

New York City, 1 de enero de 1917.

En base a la estrategia elaborada por los hermanos Delrick, la mitad de las parejas, pasaron la noche en casa del general Delrick. Las parejas restantes, fueron hospedadas en un hotel cercano, cuyo dueño, era un viejo amigo de la familia y tenían total confianza en él.

Entre las parejas que se quedaron a trasnochar, estaban por supuesto: Candy y Neil, junto con Oswald y Alina (para alivio de Neil, Oswald resultó ser el esposo ficticio de Alina). La fiesta finalizó alrededor de las tres de la mañana, por ello, muchos dormirían hasta tarde.

Alrededor de las 08:00 hrs, Clementina disfrutaba su desayuno – Buenos días, señorita Delrick – le saluda Neil.

– Oh, que tal, buenos días – Clementina se limpia con una servilleta – Eres Neil Leagan verdad, por favor, siéntate y acompáñame a desayunar, seguro tienes hambre.

– Es muy amable señorita Delrick, gracias – Después de hacer una reverencia, Neil se sienta junto a ella – Por favor, olvida las formalidades, llámame Clementina o solo Tina – Al sonido de una pequeña campanilla, un sirviente le trajo a Neil un plato con fruta picada, pancakes y café caliente.

Con amable sonrisa, Neil asiente – Buen provecho, Tina – Empieza a comer y Clementina toma la palabra – ¿Ya despertó Candy?

El moreno niega con la cabeza – Disculpa, pero no llamé a su habitación, supongo sigue durmiendo.

– ¿Sabes?, Candy me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Un acceso de tos nerviosa, se manifestó en él. Pronto, tomó un gran trago de agua, para apaciguar la tos, desatando la risa de Clementina – Calma, no es lo que tú crees.

– Sinceramente, no quisiera saber que le ha dicho sobre mí, la señorita Ardley.

– Considérate afortunado – Clementina da un sorbo a su café – De lo que más ha hablado, es de tu drástico cambio, al ingresar al ejército.

Esta confesión, no la esperaba el joven Leagan – _¿Será que tengo una última oportunidad con Candy?_ – Se preguntaba en su interior, para inmediatamente recapacitar – _No, en realidad nunca tuve oportunidad con ella._

Por otro lado, Clementina analizaba su reacción, sonriendo para sus adentros. Ambos continuaron platicando sobré cosas banales, como el clima, lo hermoso que es Francia y los lugares a visitar en New York – Tina, sé que hoy es día festivo, pero seguro conoces a un buen joyero.

Una sonrisa cómplice, se dibujó en su rostro – Tienes razón, ¿qué necesitas?

Después de una pausa, Neil suspiro – Solo… No le cuentes a Candy.

A las 10:30 hrs, Candy despertó, recordando la fiesta de Año Nuevo, donde bailó con Neil la mayor parte del tiempo – _¿Todo __fue un sueño?_ – Baja la vista y aprecia el anillo matrimonial, que porta su dedo anular – _No, no ha sido un sueño._

El suave golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación, la obligó a levantarse – ¡Permítame un momento! – Rápido, coge un albornoz para cubrirse.

– Buenos días, señorita Ardley… Oh perdone, quise decir, señora Leagan – Saluda la sirvienta – La señorita Delrick, me pidió que le trajera su desayuno – Se hace a un costado y empuja un carrito de servicio.

– Que amable, muchas gracias – Una vez que entró, Candy cerró la puerta – Si piensa salir con su marido, le aconsejo que se abrigue bien – Acomoda el desayuno en la pequeña mesa – Estuvo nevando toda la noche, y afuera hace mucho frío.

– _Mi marido... Será difícil acostumbrarme a llamarlo así _– Candy se sienta en la silla – Gracias... por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Clementina?

– La señorita Delrick y el señor Leagan, salieron hace como una hora – Asegura la sirvienta – Su marido, me pidió le recordará, que más tarde saldrían a dar un paseo.

Por esta ocasión, Candy no se sentía incomoda de salir con Neil. En este paseo, estarían acompañados por sus amigos – Me apresuraré a almorzar.

c - c - c - c

Cerca del mediodía, Candy, Neil, Alina, Oswald y Clementina, salieron a caminar a Central Park. Una vez allí, Clementina los animó a patinar sobre hielo y siendo día festivo, había muchas personas aprovechando el hielo firme – Antes de mi enfermedad, venía con mi amiga Martha, casi todo el invierno – Clementina patina junto a Candy y Oswald. Al no comprender de quien hablaba Tina, Oswald mira a Candy. En respuesta, la rubia hizo un gesto negativo y con la boca, deletreo una palabra en silencio – _Falleció._

Unas suaves risas, cercanas a ellos, llamaron su atención. Al girarse, fueron testigos de cómo Neil enseñaba a patinar a Alina. Ambos mostraban un brillo especial en su mirada, se sonrojaban más que por el frío, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Oswald se alegró por su amigo, mientras que Candy, le observaba incrédula – _No puede ser el mismo Neil._

– Bueno chicos, creo que voy a dar unas vueltas – Clementina soltó a Candy y se alejó, dejándola con Oswald – Tina es muy agradable – Afirmó el soldado.

– Jiji, una vez que la conozcas bien, sabrás que es genial.

Oswald bajo la vista, notando que se deslizaban con las manos entrelazadas – ¿Q-quieres que paremos? – Pregunta un poco nervioso.

– No... Oswald te llamas, ¿verdad? – Candy pone una mano sobre su cabeza y ríe avergonzada – Perdona, no recuerdo bien tu nombre.

En tanto, Clementina alcanzó a la pareja Leagan-Jones – ¡Hola chicos!, espero no interrumpir.

– Por supuesto que no, Clementina – Alina se sonroja – Neil solo me está enseñando a patinar.

– ¿Ya vieron lo bien que se llevan, Candy y Oswald? – Los tres miran a Candy riendo y platicando con Oswald, tomados de las manos – Parecen una pareja de verdad.

– Aunque no lo creas, mi amigo Leagan ha cambiado mucho – Oswald jala a Candy, para esquivar a unos patinadores.

Con media sonrisa, Candy despeja los rizos de su pecoso rostro – De cierta forma, no se parece al Neil qué conozco.

– Una parte, es gracias a Alina – Cruza miradas con ella – Y otra parte, es gracias a ti Candy, porque arreglaste la fotografía.

– ¿La fotografía?

A prudente distancia, Neil mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre Oswald y Candy – Sabes Neil, la idea de mi padre, el general Delrick, era que las parejas empezarán hoy a fingir su matrimonio.

Mientras, Oswald le cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido con Neil, desde que se recuperó, hasta la fecha – No imaginaba que podía dibujar – Menciona Candy.

– ¡Dibuja muy bien! – Oswald recuerda, todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho Neil – Le ha costado trabajo dejar de ser un necio, pero créeme, lo ha logrado – Ajusta sus lentes – Si tan solo pudiera cambiar de lugar con él, yo podría ser tu marido.

Ante esas palabras, Candy le mira fijamente, con rubor en sus mejillas – ¡Lo digo para que Neil pueda estar con Alina! – Mueve su mano libre – Tú sabes, ella es muy bonita.

Curiosa, Candy parpadea un par de veces, ruborizando más a Oswald – Q-quiero decir, no es que tú no seas bonita... Pienso... Creo que eres muy guapa... Eres muy rubia y tus ojos son muy verdes... – Sumamente avergonzado, Oswald baja la gorra, para esconder su rostro – ¡Rayos!, no sé qué estoy diciendo.

Con sonrisa divertida, Candy da pequeñas palmadas en la mano de Oswald – A mí también me gustan tus ojos verdes.

Los dos se miran y empiezan a reír, hasta que fueron interrumpidos – Es de mala educación, cortejar a la esposa de tu mejor amigo – Escuchan a sus espaldas y al voltearse, ven a Neil Leagan detrás de ellos – Oswald, ¿me permites a mi esposa? – Con sutileza, los separa y le extiende una mano a Candy.

Confundida, Candy ve a Oswald y este se encoge de hombros – Por supuesto Neil – Eleva la mano enguatada de Candy y besa su dorso, a modo de despedida – Fue un agradable paseo, señora Leagan – El joven Roosevelt guiña su ojo – Ahora, me uniré a mi esposa.

De inmediato, Leagan rodea los hombros de Candy, haciendo una curiosa mueca – Neil, ¿qué fue...? – Inesperadamente, el soldado sonríe y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, previo despejar sus rizados cabellos, para hablarle al oído – No mires ahora, pero hay al menos tres hombres, observando a los patinadores.

Con desconcierto, Candy pone grande los ojos. Adivinando sus deseos, Neil se para delante de ella y sujeta su mejilla – No voltees.

Vacilante, Candy trata de enfocar su mirada en él. De repente, las palabras de Clara hacen eco en su mente – _"...Creo que es muy guapo, ¿no piensas lo mismo?"_ – Y antes de darse cuenta, empieza a analizar sus rasgos faciales – _Realmente, Neil no ha cambiado mucho... Si ayer lo hubiera visto con más luz, lo habría reconocido sin dudarlo._

La mirada seria y profunda de Candy, le extraña a Neil. Si bien, aunque lo veía con atención, su mente parecía distante – _¿En qué estará pensando?_ – Se preguntaba – Sonríe mi amor, solo tenemos tres meses de casados. Prácticamente, estamos de luna de miel.

– ¿Tres meses de casados?

Con desespero, Neil rueda los ojos – Patina conmigo – La jala hacia él, como si le enseñara a patinar. Lentamente empiezan a deslizarse, confundiéndose entre la gente – ¿No leíste el informe que nos entregaron? Te di una copia anoche.

– Ups, estaba tan cansada, que me quede dormida – Candy se encoge de hombros y saca la lengua.

Con forzada sonrisa, Neil trata de ocultar su disgusto – Sí que eres despistada, amorcito – Aprieta los dientes

– ¡Oye! – Candy infla sus mejillas – Anoche tenía mucho sueño, tú quisiste bailar hasta el final.

– No te sientas tan importante, Candy – Réplica molesto – Yo solo estaba cuidando a Alina.

– No puedes cuidar a alguien, mientras estás bailando – Candy frunce el ceño y voltea su cara.

– ¡Diablos Candy, en serio que me...! – Por ir discutiendo, no se dieron cuenta que llegaron al borde del hielo, cayendo ambos sobre la nieve. Neil fue el primero en caer, (iba patinando de espaldas), recibiendo a Candy en su regazo – ¡AH!

El lugar estaba tan concurrido, que ni Oswald, Alina o incluso Clementina, vieron el accidente. Algunas personas, se acercaron para ayudarles y asegurarse, de que estaban bien – ¿Le ayudo señorita? – Una mano varonil, ofreció su ayuda.

– Sí, gracias – Con la ayuda ofrecida, Candy pudo ponerse en pie – Así que, el tarzán pecoso, pierde sus habilidades en invierno.

– ¡¿Tarzán pecoso?! – Al elevar la vista, reconoce al joven de cabellos castaños que le ayudó – ¡Terry!

– ¡Candy! – Rápido, Terry le da un gran abrazo – Candy, te he estado buscando desde ayer.

– Terry, yo... – Rápido, Neil rodea la cintura de Candy, alejándola de él – ¡Hey, Grandchester! – Leagan habla con firmeza en su voz – ¿No vas a saludar a los amigos? ¿O solo piensas saludar a mi esposa?

– ¿Esposa...? – Abrumado por esta inverosímil noticia, mira sorprendido a Candy, quien sentía como si un balde de agua fría, cayera sobre ella. Con brusquedad, Neil retira su propio guante y le enseña a Terry, su anillo de matrimonio – Como podrás ver, no estoy mintiendo.

Con el alma en un hilo, Terry busca la verdad en la rubia – ¿Es cierto eso, Candy?

A punto de responder, Candy mira más allá del joven actor y localiza a Susana, sentada en su silla de ruedas, esperando paciente a Terry, su esposo. Con dulce sonrisa, Candy cierra los ojos y abraza de lado a Neil, descansando la cabeza en su brazo, desconcertando a los dos – De hecho, llevamos tres meses de feliz matrimonio.

Con rostro serio (y no muy convencido), Terry asintió – Candy, sólo deseo tu felicidad... – Se vuelve hacia Neil y aprieta los puños, amenazante – Leagan, si te atreves a lastimar a Candy, yo te juro que…

– ¡¿Qué Grandchester?! – Con burlona sonrisa, Neil se percata que ahora, es más alto que Terry – Tú tomaste tu decisión, Candy tomó la suya – Ladino, rodea los hombros de su aparente esposa, para regresar a la pista – Si nos disculpas – Sin dar más explicaciones, Neil se lleva a Candy.

– _Perdóname Terry... No quiero que sufras conmigo..._ – Candy cierra los ojos y se aferra a Neil, dejando atrás, una vez más, al amor de su vida.

c - c - c - c

El paseo del día festivo, finalizó. Al día siguiente, ya estaban listos para zarpar en el RMS St. Mary, con destino a Francia. El RMS St. Mary era un barco de lujo, casi tan lujoso, como lo había sido en su momento el RMS Titanic y cuya superstición, hizo que este navío fuera bautizado con un nombre santo.

Antes de abordar, Candy se despidió de su amiga Clementina, y ambas acordaron, intercambiar correspondencia – Se que regresarás sana y salva Candy, aun así, cuídate mucho y que Dios te cuide.

En el interior del barco, hay gran movimiento de personas. Los botones y demás mozos, se desplazaban de un lado a otro, atendiendo con especial prioridad, a los pasajeros de primera clase. A las familias Leagan, Brown Roosevelt, Howland y Anderson, les tocó boletos de primera clase, emocionando de sobremanera a Alina, Virginia y Clara, esposa ficticia de Angus – Nunca había viajado en barco, mucho menos en primera clase – Con entusiasmo, Clara toma las manos de Candy.

– Candy, tú perteneces a la familia Ardley, seguro has viajado mucho en barcos y trenes – Virginia junta sus manos y suspira – Que envidia.

– _¿Cómo explicar mi vínculo con los Ardley? _– Candy ríe apenada – Quizás, habré hecho un par de viajes en barco.

Al mismo tiempo, los hombres entregaban sus equipajes a los botones – Tienes mucha suerte, Angus – Se queja Johnny – Viajarás en primera clase, nosotros viajaremos en clase económica, ni siquiera alcanzamos segunda clase.

– Si pudiéramos cambiar de esposa, te regalaría mi lugar – Angus se lamenta – Clara habla demasiado.

– Anímate Angus – Oswald le da palmadas en su espalda – No puede ser tan malo, Clara es guapa y es muy inteligente, escuché que terminó sus exámenes de medicina, con el promedio más alto.

– Tú dices eso, porque Alina es tu esposa – Angus levanta sus manos – Si estuviera en tu lugar, también estaría contento... claro, sin ofender, Leagan.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza – Angus, Angus... – Sonríe y abraza a su amigo – Tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo y disfrutar del viaje.

– Sí claro, al lado de la doctora Candice Leagan, cualquier viaje es hermoso.

Oswald advierte, la disimulada mueca que Neil mostró, por unos segundos – Lo que pasa, es que a Angus le gusta Virginia – Aclara Oswald.

Ante las torpes negativas, todos los soldados empezaron a reír; a diferencia de Neil, que permanecía inexpresivo, preocupando a Roosevelt – Jaja, sí que eres terco, Angus – Divertido, Neil rodea al joven Howland del cuello – Vayamos a revisar el registro de camarotes.

La hora de partir llegó, y a pesar del gélido ambiente, toda la tripulación salió a cubierta, para despedirse de New York City – ¡Wooow, que hermoso! – Feliz, Clara toma el brazo del pobre Angus. Virginia y Alina reían entre sí, en tanto, Candy localizaba a Clementina y Damien entre la multitud – ¡Adiós Tina, volveré, lo prometo!

– ¡Que Dios les bendiga Candy, Clara! – Clementina y su hermano, agitan los brazos – ¡Daniel, cuida mucho de Candy!

– ¿Daniel? – Candy voltea a ver a Neil, pero Alina se adelanta – Neil es diminutivo de Daniel, ¿no lo sabías, Candy?

– Jajaja, que clase de esposa eres... jajaja no sabes el nombre de tu marido – Con burla, Johnny apoya su dedo índice, sobre la nariz de Candy – Y esta vez, tu bello rostro no te salvará, doctora pecas.

El rostro de Candy, se cubrió de un intenso carmesí, antes de sacar su lengua – ¿A quién llamas doctora pecas? – Frunce el ceño y pone manos en la cintura – Además, eso ya lo sabía.

Todos los amigos reían, a diferencia de Neil, que sólo esbozó media sonrisa – Mejor regresemos al interior – Sugiere Leagan, rodeando los hombros de Candy – Hace frío y tenemos cosas que hacer, caballeros.

Sus amigos se despidieron, pues los varones se reunirían más tarde. Justo en ese momento, Candy entendió su situación marital: compartiría cama con él – ¿Qué ocurre Candy?, ¿acaso crees que voy a 'comerte'? jajaja.

– N-no me parece gracioso, 'Daniel' – La rubia se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Cerca de la pareja, estaban los hermanos Delrick, despidiéndose de sus familiares. Junto a ellos, iban soldados y sargentos, custodiándoles – ¿Ves al general Delrick? – Se inclina hacia ella, teniendo cuidado, de no ser escuchado por alguien más – ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua?

– ¿Una tregua? – Curiosa, Candy parpadea.

– Al menos, finjamos que nos llevamos bien – Con caballerosidad, le ofreció su brazo – Si hago algo que te moleste, puedes acusarme con el general o el doctor Delrick.

La oferta era tentadora. Si Neil quería propasarse, podía acusarle con sus superiores y quizás, llegaría a Francia, sin tener que fingir un matrimonio, con alguien a quien odiaba – ¿Vamos a dormir en la misma… habitación? – Toma su brazo y empieza a caminar con él.

El joven moreno elevo ojos al cielo, poniendo una mano en su mentón – Pues sí, normalmente los esposos, duermen en la misma habitación.

La rubia se detuvo y Neil se giró hacia ella. Al ver su enrojecido rostro, entendió hacia donde dirigía la pregunta – Oh, ya veo... – Sonríe – No te preocupes, eso ya está resuelto.

– ¿Resuelto?

Con amabilidad, Neil abre la puerta a los pasillos principales – Entremos.

c - c - c - c

El camarote de primera clase, estaba compuesto por dos habitaciones grandes, más el cuarto de baño. La primera habitación, contaba con chimenea y sobre esta, un hermoso reloj de madera, una mesa con cuatro sillas y una pequeña sala, con cojines decorativos. El dormitorio, tenía una cama matrimonial con dosel, un secreter, un espejo de cuerpo entero, un armario y un sofá pequeño. En el cuarto de baño, había una preciosa tina de mármol, un inodoro y un espejo sobre el lavabo.

Ambas piezas, contaban con dos ventanas, decoradas con cortinas, así como dos pequeños candiles, al centro del techo – Bienvenida a tu camarote, Candy – Neil cierra la puerta y antes de que la joven protestara, le entregó la llave, con el número del camarote – Esta es tu llave, cuídala y no la vayas a perder.

– Eh... – Angustiada, Candy aprieta la llave en su pecho y asiente.

Sin prestarle atención, Neil va a su maleta y saca un par de trajes – Hoy tenemos una cena de bienvenida, voy a colgar mis trajes en el armario – Ingresa a la alcoba y Candy aprovechó la distracción. De inmediato, corrió hacia la puerta, metió la llave en el cerrojo y la giró, cerrando la puerta por accidente – _¿No puso cerrojo a la puerta...?_ – Volvió a girar la llave y al abrir la puerta, vio a Alina y a Oswald parados en el pasillo – Candy, ¿está Neil contigo?

– Yo... sí – De a poco, Candy fue recuperando la calma. Se hace a un costado, para que los recién llegados entren – Pasen por favor, Neil está en... – El sonido de un martilleo, enmudece a Candy. Los tres se asoman a la pieza y ven a Neil, arreglando la puerta del armario – Mira Oswald, la puerta estaba algo caída – La prueba, moviéndola de un lado a otro – Creo que quedó bien.

El castaño se acerca y revisa la puerta – Muy bien, la has arreglado – Complacida, Alina va con Neil y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al soldado – Eres muy hábil, te felicito.

En cuanto a Candy, estaba tan estupefacta, que permaneció inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente abierta, resbalando de sus manos, la llave del camarote – Candy, ¿te pasa algo? – Pregunta Alina, al tiempo que Oswald se agacha y coge la llave.

Simulando una sonrisa, Candy niega con la cabeza – No es nada, estoy bien.

– Que bueno que llegaron, vamos a la sala – Guarda el martillo en un pequeño estuche de herramientas, que está en su maleta, y los conduce a la sala – Candy, le pedí a Oswald y a Alina que vinieran – De entre sus ropas, saca dos hermosas cajitas de terciopelo, una color vino y otra color azul oscuro – Porque quiero entregarles esto.

Emocionada, Alina toma la caja color vino y al abrirla, ve un hermoso anillo de compromiso, junto a dos argollas matrimoniales que le hacían juego. Candy hace lo mismo y nota que el contenido es parecido, siendo diferente, el diseño de las joyas – No entiendo – Expresa la pecosa.

– Neil y yo, comparamos los anillos matrimoniales – Oswald se quita su anillo y lo muestra – Y nos dimos cuenta, que todos son iguales.

Las chicas retiran sus anillos y los comparan – ¿Todos los anillos son lisos? – Cuestiona Candy.

– No podemos confirmarlo, pero es muy posible – Neil toma la caja de Alina – Ayer fui con un joyero, y le pregunté, las especificaciones de un anillo de matrimonio – Alza la argolla femenina, mostrando las letras grabadas en su interior: Oswald B. Roosevelt – Como verán, se graban los nombres de los esposos – Toma la mano de Alina y con suavidad, desliza el anillo de diamantes – Además, no puede haber matrimonio, sin anillo de compromiso – Le sonríe y besa su mano.

Sonrojada, Alina mira con coquetería a Neil, desatando un momento incómodo para los acompañantes – Cof, cof... – Oswald aclara su garganta, recordando al par de tórtolos, que no están solos – Si bueno – El joven de lentes mira a Candy – También creemos, que puede haber mujeres espías en el barco.

– ¿Mujeres espías? – Candy baja la vista y toma el anillo de Neil, encontrando su nombre grabado en el interior – Comprendo, una mujer notaría que los anillos son falsos.

– ¡Eres muy inteligente! – Oswald toma la mano de Candy – Permítame, señora Leagan – Con cuidado, le pone los anillos, avergonzando a la rubia – Gracias Oswald.

Este gesto, definitivamente no le gustó a Neil – Oye Teddy, tenemos cosas que hacer – Se levanta del sofá y toma el brazo de su amigo – Ponte tu anillo y vámonos.

Con sonrisa burlona, Oswald sigue a Neil – Coge tu abrigo Chicago, afuera hace frío – Se vuelve hacia las mujeres y hace una reverencia – Con su permiso, damas.

– ¡Ya vámonos! – Con brusquedad, Neil saca a Oswald del camarote y cierra la puerta, dejando a Candy con Alina. Las chicas cruzaron miradas y se rieron – Vaya, sí que son listos – Alina enfoca la vista, en su antiguo anillo – Jamás hubiera notado, la similitud de los anillos.

– Yo tampoco – La joven doctora, no podía creer, todo lo que estaba pasando. Acababa de emprender un viaje a Francia, como esposa de Neil Leagan, quien ahora es oficial militar. Además, estarán vigilando a los pasajeros, en una misión secreta, antes de llegar a su destino: La Gran Guerra – ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada, Candy.

Candy reacciona y niega con la cabeza – Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

– Candy, hay un favor que quiero pedirte – Alina se acomoda delante de ella, seguido toma sus manos – Durante el viaje, quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes – Apenada, baja el rostro – Ya sabes... es por Neil... y verás...

– _¡En serio está enamorada de Neil!_ – Con cierta sorpresa, Candy le sonríe y aprieta sus manos – No te preocupes, seguro él también quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Si no fuera por la misión, en este momento estarían juntos.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Con gran alegría, Alina abraza a Candy – Trataré de darte tiempo a solas con Oswald, se ve que se gustan.

– ¡¿Oswald... y yo?! – Sin poder evitarlo, Candy se suelta a reír, contagiando gratamente a Alina.

– Ven Candy, hay que prepararse para el baile.

c - c - c - c

Pasados siete días, la relación entre Candy y Neil se mantuvo sin cambios. Por breves momentos, (generalmente en las comidas) la familia Leagan convivía con el señor y la señora B. Roosevelt. Después, Candy y Neil paseaban por el barco, observando discretamente a los pasajeros, sobrellevando una conversación monótona. En la tarde, Neil acudía al casino del barco a jugar cartas, donde intercambiaban información, usando un lenguaje secreto.

Candy y el resto de las damas, se juntaban para merendar, mientras sus "maridos" hacían "cosas de hombres". Cerca de las 19:00 hrs, las mujeres se despedían y se recogían en sus camarotes. El servicio llegaba a las 20:00 hrs, y dejaba una charola, con cena para dos personas.

Por supuesto, Neil no llegaría, hasta cerca de las 23:00 hrs. A esa hora, Candy ya estaba descansando en el dormitorio, mientras que Neil, apenas cenaría una comida fría.

Si su esposo ficticio fuera otra persona, sin dudarlo, Candy le ayudaría a calentar la cena. En cambio, lo único que hacía por él, era mantener la mesa junto a la chimenea, con la esperanza de que, al menos, no se congelara.

Cada día, después de cenar, Neil acomodaba su saco de dormir cerca de la chimenea. Al día siguiente, despertaba a las 04:30 hrs, para hacer una hora de ejercicio y darse una ducha rápida, antes de que Candy despertara (casi siempre, entre las 06:30 y 07:00 hrs)

La rutina, había sido bastante tolerable para ella, pues la mayor parte del día, se la pasaban rodeados de personas.

En su interior, Candy todavía sentía miedo de Neil. Las dos primeras noches, casi no pudo dormir, sabiendo que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta. La tercera noche, tuvo pesadillas, todas relacionadas con Neil Leagan. Para el cuarto día, finalmente, pudo dormir la mayor parte de la noche, tal vez por cansancio.

El miedo hacía Neil había disminuido, pero no bajaría la guardia. Confiar en Neil Leagan, tampoco era opción.

Al amanecer del octavo día, el ambiente marino cambió. Conforme avanzaban las horas, el mar se agitaba cada vez más,. Durante la tarde, los pasajeros fueron llamados al gran salón, pues se haría un importante anuncio.

Candy, Alina, Virginia y Clara, notaron entre los pasajeros, a sus amigos que viajaban en segunda y tercera clase – Seguro es muy importante lo que dirán – Comenta Virginia.

El capitán John Hanley, se dirigió a los pasajeros – Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, los hemos citado aquí, para informarles que se ha formado una tormenta invernal – Ante el asombro y temor generalizado, prosiguió – No se preocupen, todo estará bajo control. Solo les pedimos que, por su seguridad, sigan las siguientes instrucciones.

Serios, Neil y Oswald cruzaron miradas – Después de las 19:00 hrs, todos deberán permanecer en sus camarotes – Explica el capitán Hanley – Para los pasajeros de primera y segunda clase, a partir de esa hora, la cena será llevada a cada camarote. En el caso de la tercera clase, podrán ir por su cena, hasta las 20:00 hrs. Es muy importante, que mantengan la calma y no salgan de sus camarotes, hasta nuevo aviso.

– Nos dará tiempo, para ir al casino – Oswald le dice a Neil.

– ¿Es necesario que vayan? – Sin poder ocultar su miedo, Alina toma del brazo a Oswald (además, tenía que mantener las apariencias) – ¿No puedes quedarte en el camarote?

– Calma Alina, regresaré antes de la hora señalada, es una orden del capitán Hanley.

Con temor, Candy eleva la vista a Neil – ¿Regresarás temprano? – La pregunta, salió de sus labios de manera involuntaria. Al darse cuenta, la rubia bajo la vista, sintiéndose tonta, por mostrarse vulnerable. En cambio, Neil suavizó sus rasgos y apoyo una mano en su mentón – Por supuesto, pequeña Candy – La rodea en un abrazo y besa su mejilla – Estaré ahí temprano, no tengas miedo.

A las 19:00 hrs exacto, la mayor parte de los pasajeros, estaban ya recluidos en sus camarotes. A las 19:25 hrs Candy recibió el servicio de alimentos, y mientras esperaba a Neil, el barco se estremecía ante las fuertes olas que lo rodeaban.

Las horas pasaron, dieron las 22:30 hrs, la comida se enfrío y una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer. Asustada, Candy sacó el rosario que le regaló la hermana Rosario y se puso a rezar – _Dios… ¿dónde está Neil?_

El tiempo siguió su curso, y a las 23:50 hrs, la tormenta ya estaba encima del RMS St. Mary, acompañada de fuertes truenos, relámpagos y un gran oleaje, que sacudía con violencia al navío. Este escenario, sumado al hecho, de que los objetos empezaron a caer, paralizaba de miedo a la joven doctora. Sus manos temblaban sin poderse controlar, no podía concentrarse en su rezo y no dejaba de pensar en el Titanic, el Lusitania, ni en Neil – _Dios mío, ¿y si nos encontramos con un iceberg...? ¿o si los alemanes hunden el barco...? ¿O si Neil...?_

Las luces del camarote se apagaron y el barco se sacudió fuerte, llenando de pánico a Candy – ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – Sin razonar sus acciones, Candy se puso un albornoz ligero y corrió a la puerta. Al abrirla, choco con alguien, que la rodeo por la cintura – ¡Candy, Candy, cálmate! ¿a dónde vas?

– ¡Neil! – Un relámpago, confirmó a la persona frente a ella – Estás empapado.

Rápido, Neil ingresa al camarote y cierra la puerta – Esta lloviendo – Explica lo obvio, se quita el impermeable prestado, junto con el saco y la gorra – Hubo una situación afuera, y algunos hombres nos ofrecimos de voluntarios – Acomoda las prendas en una silla, toma sus zapatos y pone todo cerca de la chimenea, para secarlos – Es por eso que... – Inesperadamente, Candy lo abraza fuerte de la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho – ¿Candy? – Neil pone sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y despacio, la separa – ¿Estás bien?

– No... – Una fuerte sacudida del navío, seguida de un estruendoso sonido, desataron en ella, un miedo irracional – ¡Neil, tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar un bote salvavidas!

– ¿Salir? ¡Candy espera! ¡CANDY! – Neil se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, antes de que Candy saliera corriendo del camarote – ¡No podemos salir! – La rodea de la cintura, por la espalda – ¡Afuera es muy peligroso!

– ¡Es más peligroso quedarnos en el barco! – Con rudeza, Candy forcejea en sus brazos – ¡Podemos chocar con un iceberg, o ser hundidos por los alemanes!

– ¿Iceberg? ¿alemanes? ¡Candy reacciona! – Si no fuera por el arduo entrenamiento militar, Candy se hubiera liberado fácilmente de los brazos de Neil. Aun así, sostenerla para evitar que haga una locura, no le estaba resultando tan fácil al soldado Leagan – ¡Neil déjame ir! – Suplica la rubia.

– Si sales de la habitación, cometerás un suicidio – Con dificultad, Neil la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación – Solo es una fuerte tormenta, todo está bajo control.

Con grandes lágrimas bajando de sus ojos, Candy frunce el ceño – Entonces ¿por qué se fue la luz?

– Por seguridad, cortan el sistema eléctrico – Neil afloja su agarre y de nuevo, Candy trata de escapar – ¡Entiende! ¡No irás a ningún lado! – Con apuro, la carga en sus brazos y la arroja a la cama, poniéndose encima de ella, para inmovilizarla.

– ¡Suéltame! – A este punto, la rubia estaba histérica y comenzó a golpear a Neil, desatando una fuerte pelea entre los dos – ¡Tenemos que escapar!

– ¡No saldrás de aquí! – Aprieta su agarre – ¡Puedes morir!

– ¡Siempre has sido malo conmigo! – Candy se sacude con violencia, lastimando sus propias muñecas – ¡Tú me odias y quieres verme sufrir!

Este reclamo, le dolió más a Neil, que los golpes recibidos – ¡MENTIRA! – Aprieta el agarre y Candy, obstinada, le da un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, logrando que Neil se inclinara de dolor; sin embargo, no aflojó su agarre sobre ella. Desesperada, muerde la mano de Neil, e intenta de nuevo golpear su entrepierna – ¡BASTA! – Esta vez, el soldado utiliza lo aprendido durante el entrenamiento. Con ágil movimiento, sujeta ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza, con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la mano derecha, saca una navaja de entre sus ropas y se la pone en el cuello – Eso que sientes en tu cuello, es una navaja de trinchera – Le habla con voz fuerte y profunda – Esta diseñada, para causar una lesión letal, Candy.

Paralizada por el miedo, Candy sintió el frío metal en su piel, comprendiendo que Neil no mentía – Si sales a cubierta, caerás por la borda y morirás… Si mueres, mañana encontrarán un tercer cadáver en esta habitación.

La rubia no paraba de temblar, dificultándole el habla – ¿T-tercer... cad-dáver?

Con el reflejo de un relámpago, Neil pudo ver el delicado adorno en el cuello de Candy. Lentamente, deslizó la hoja debajo de las perlas y reconoció el objeto – _Un rosario…_ – Enfocó la vista en Candy, quien no dejaba de llorar – Reza conmigo, Candy.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron de sobremanera – ¿Q-quieres que…?

– Repite conmigo – Regresa la navaja, a la altura de su cuello – Padre nuestro…

La habitación quedó en silencio, solo la tormenta y las fuertes olas, hacían eco en el lugar – Candy, repite conmigo: Padre nuestro…

– P-padre nu-nuestro…

– Que estás en el cielo…

– Q-que estás… en el…

– Cielo…

– Ci-cielo…

– Santificado sea tu nombre…

c - c - c - c

Al amanecer, el sol regalaba su brillo por primera vez, desde que zarparon, dejando atrás aquellas nubes de tormenta, que habían causado tanto revuelo en el RMS St. Mary, especialmente, en el camarote A-07.

Los primeros rayos de sol, encontrarían a los ocupantes de dicho camarote, dormidos en la cama matrimonial. El rostro de la señora Leagan, se mantenía oculto, entre el cuello y el brazo de su marido, a quien tenía abrazado del cuello. El señor Leagan, en cambio, abrazaba la cintura de su esposa, dejándola usar su otro brazo como almohada.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

¿Cómo es que Clementina, sabe el nombre de Neil? Muy fácil, lo leyó cuando revisó el registro de las parejas.

La relación entre Neil y Candy, había estado bastante fría, hasta ahora, que se han peleado fuerte, debido al temor de Candy de naufragar y morir en el mar (Desde mi perspectiva, Candy siempre ha sido melodramática jaja ¿alguien recordará todas las veces que se ha desmayado la chica?). Esta pelea los agoto, y ahora, habrá que esperar para saber que sucederá una vez que despierten.

**¿Qué opinan?** ¿Quién despertara primero? ¿Candy? ¿Neil?

¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Candy acusará a Neil con sus superiores?

Compártanme sus ideas, no hay comentarios erróneos y no olviden dejarme su review.

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	10. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos, les saluda Mary Morante.

Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón, a los que me han escrito sus reviews, como **Yoseline, Many Graham, Meribet, Rocy Btta, Nessieprettysweet, Jeny Leegan, patriciagrandchester22 y Dickens1985**, de igual manera, a los que han firmado de manera **anónima.**

Este capítulo, lo escribo en honor a **Nessieprettysweet **y** Jeny Leegan**, ya que en sus reviews, mencionaron que Candy se despertaba primero... ¿será?

También dedico este capítulo a **Dickens1985...** En serio que a veces, pienso que me lees la mente, pero aún así, trato de adelantarme a tus suposiciones jajaja.

Sin más, les dejo este capítulo 10 (¡por fin el 10!)

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**¿Sueño o Realidad? **

.oOo.

– ¡BASTA! – Con ágil movimiento, Neil somete a Candy, sujetándola de las muñecas y sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas – Eso que sientes en tu cuello, es una navaja de trinchera – Habla con voz fuerte y profunda – Está diseñada, para causar una lesión letal, Candy.

Paralizada por el miedo, Candy sintió el frío metal en su piel – Si sales a cubierta, caerás por la borda y morirás... Si mueres, mañana encontrarán un tercer cadáver en esta habitación.

La rubia no paraba de temblar, dificultándole el habla – ¿T-tercer... cad-dáver?

Un relámpago, permitió a Candy ver el rostro de Neil. Sus ojos mostraban emociones intensas, como ira y frustración, pero por encima de todo: miedo. De repente, el soldado Leagan eleva su mano con el cuchillo, apartando con cuidado, los mechones rizados que cubrían su pecoso rostro – Eres tan hermosa...

– ¿C-cómo dices...?

– Cásate conmigo – Neil cerró distancias con ella y la besó, dejando perpleja a la pobre doctora, que permanecía bajo su yugo. El besó era tan apasionado, lleno de un indescriptible fuego que la recorría por dentro, quemándola hasta lo más profundo del pecho – ¡No! ¡aléjate! – Candy logra empujarlo y sollozando, cubre su boca – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Estamos a punto de naufragar!, ¡¿Y me pides que me case contigo?!

– ¿Naufragar? ¿Casarme contigo? Jajajaja – Con risa sarcástica, Neil se para erguido y sacude sus finas ropas, muy distintas al suéter de cuello alto y pantalón de vestir, que llevaba puestos cuando ingresó al camarote – El mar está muy lejos de nosotros, querida mía.

Confundida, Candy mira a su alrededor, reconociendo el patio del hospital en Chicago – Pero... íbamos para la guerra... tú eres soldado y yo...

– ¡Soldado! – Neil levanta un ramo de rosas rojas – Yo no soy como el tonto de Stear, yo tengo cerebro y belleza física – Con altivez, peina sus cabellos hacia atrás – Si fuera a la guerra, sería un desperdicio para las damas – Le extiende las flores – Anda, deja tu trabajo y sal conmigo.

– ¡Stear no era ningún tonto! – Candy aprieta sus puños – ¡Además, yo nunca saldría contigo! – Cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza – ¡Te odio Neil! ¿me oyes? ¡te odio!

– ¿En serio me odias tanto, Candy? – La voz de Neil cambió, dejando a un lado, el toque soberbio que le caracterizaba. Con desconcierto, Candy abre los ojos y ahora, lo ve con sus ropas militares – Neil...

Alrededor de Candy, la luminosidad parpadeó como si estuviera en un escenario, quedando en penumbras. Detrás de ella, se para una figura conocida – Tú ya no lo odias, Candy.

Al volverse, reconoce al joven de cabellos dorados, que le llama – Anthony... eres tú, Anthony...

De nuevo, las luces se encendieron. Ahora, Candy estaba en la fiesta de su compromiso con Neil. Albert se pone de pie y toma la palabra – Candy es quien elegirá, al hombre con el que se casará.

– ¡Entonces me iré a la guerra! – Perturbada, Candy busca a Neil; este da media vuelta y camina directo, hacia el campo de batalla que se divisaba a lo lejos – No...

A distancia, se escucha el eco de una voz femenina, que le habla – Candy...

Una vez más, la luminosidad se apagó. Con angustia, Candy corría detrás del joven Leagan, sin lograr moverse de su lugar, mientras él se alejaba cada vez más.

La voz femenina le volvió a llamar, oyéndose ahora más cerca – Candy...

– ¡No te vayas! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo responde la voz de Anthony – Ya no lo odias, Candy, admítelo.

.oOo.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta, logran al fin, despertar a la doctora. Adormilada, bostezó y parpadeó un par de veces. Desconocía la hora que era, pero la luminosidad de la mañana, le hizo suponer que pasaban de las ocho.

Algo extraño había en su despertar, su almohada (o lo que creía era su almohada), se sentía más rígida de lo habitual. No sólo eso, también emanaba una fragancia conocida, se sentía cálida y parece que se movía con su respiración – _Es raro... es como si..._

– ¡Candy! ¡Neil! – Se oye la voz de Oswald – ¿Están ahí?

– _Están llamando a la puerta _– Al tratar de incorporarse, siente el peso extra que rodea sus hombros. Al instante, eleva su rostro y se topa con la mirada confusa de Neil. Sólo un segundo le bastó, para darse cuenta, que dormía recostada sobre el pecho de Neil, descansando su propio brazo, en la cintura del chico. Neil por su lado, la mantenía abrazaba de los hombros.

Toc, toc, toc.

Como reflejo, Candy separó los labios; no obstante, Neil se adelanta y pone la mano en su boca – No grites – Le susurra despacio – No estás en condiciones de recibir a nadie.

– _¿Condiciones?_ – Todavía atónita por tal cercanía, Candy parpadea y niega con la cabeza.

Las voces detrás de la puerta, empezaron a hablar – Es tarde, tal vez ya estén en el restaurante desayunando – Seguido, se oyeron pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

Hasta ese momento, Neil estaba conteniendo la respiración. Unos segundos de silencio, le hicieron soltar el aire y le devolvieron la tranquilidad – ¿Si retiro la mano, prometes que no gritarás? – Cruza miradas con Candy.

Despacio, Candy mueve la cabeza, de manera afirmativa. La desconcertante cooperación de ella, le generaba cierta ansiedad a Neil. Primero, separó la mano de su boca, después se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano desde el rostro hasta los cabellos – Esto no debió de haber pasado... – Expresa en un murmuro.

– Neil... – Candy frunce el ceño – ¿Como pudiste dormir conmigo en la misma cama?

– ¡A buena hora me reclamas! – El joven Leagan la mira fijamente y se ruboriza – ¡Pero vístete mujer! ¿acaso no te da pena, andar en paños menores?

Candy baja la vista y ve el albornoz abierto, dejando entrever su camisón de seda, color coral y bordes de encaje. Con enorme bochorno, Candy toma el lazo de su albornoz y lo cierra.

Molesto, Neil se levanta y coge su navaja, tirada a un costado de la cama – Pensé que, en ese orfanato tuyo, las monjas les enseñaban a ser pudorosas y recatadas – Guarda la navaja entre sus ropas.

– ¡La señorita Pony y la hermana María, son unas mujeres muy respetables! – Candy se pone en pie y de repente, Neil la toma de los brazos, con gran preocupación en su rostro – Candy ¿estás bien?

Esta cercanía, revivió el fuego interno que sintió, en aquel peculiar sueño – Yo... ¿por qué...?

– Las sábanas... hay sangre...

– ¡¿Sangre?! – Abrumada, Candy se fija en las sábanas y encuentra algunas motas color carmesí, decorando el blanco lienzo. De repente, siente un leve dolor en el vientre bajo y al revisar sus ropas, comprende lo que sucedió durante la noche – N-no es nada Neil.

– ¡¿No es nada?! ¡¿nada?! – Asustado, la sienta en el sofá – No te muevas... iré por ayuda... Alina... – Da vueltas en el dormitorio – Sí... ella sabrá qué hacer.

– ¡Espera! – Candy se aferra a su brazo – ¡Te digo que no es nada! ¡no hagas un escándalo por nada!

– ¡Estás sangrando! – Responde fuera de sí – ¡Tienes que atenderte!

– ¡Es normal! – Candy se planta delante de él, sujetando su rostro para obligarle a verla – ¡Estoy en mis días de mujer!

– ¿Días de mujer?

Avergonzada, Candy trata de explicarse – _Soy profesional de la salud... ¿por qué me resulta tan difícil, hablar de esto con él?_ – Hace una inspiración profunda – Verás, cada mes... – Conforme se explicaba, Neil ponía ojos enormes, recargándose en el marco de la puerta (entre el dormitorio y la habitación), apoyando una mano en su nuca, escuchando atento cada palabra, permaneciendo callado – ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

– No soy estúpido – Replica con tosquedad – ¿Por qué ahora?

– A veces, en situaciones de estrés, bueno... se adelanta – Concluye Candy.

Neil permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, mirando a cualquier punto perdido en la alcoba. Pronto asintió, fue a su maleta, sacó ropa y tomó los zapatos junto a la chimenea – Báñate – Dijo secamente, antes de salir del camarote.

– ¡Cielos! – Agobiada por toda la situación, Candy se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama – ¿Y ahora?

Apresurado, Neil se puso los zapatos en el pasillo, cargando en su brazo, un cambio de ropa completo. Decidido, fue directo a la recepción del RMS St. Mary, tocando el timbre de manera persistente – ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Pregunta el asistente, alejando el timbre de su alcance y mirando con altanería, al joven moreno de aspecto desaliñado y cabellos revueltos.

– Necesito servicio a la habitación – La mirada arrogante del asistente, enfada al aristócrata Leagan Ardley – Sabe que... llame al gerente, dígale que el señor Leagan quiere hablar con él.

– ¿Se-señor Leagan? – Con temblor en su voz, el asistente palidece, sabiendo muy bien el trato déspota que le dio, a uno de sus pasajeros más importantes – E-enseguida llamo al señor Stone.

– Así me gusta – En breve, el señor Stone se aproximó al mostrador – Señor Leagan, buenos días – Estrechan las manos – Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

– Verá... la señori... mi esposa... – Mueve manos al aire – Ella... – El gerente enarca una ceja, tratando de entenderle. De reojo, alcanza a ver a la jefa de las mucamas y hace un ademán, para que se aproxime – Verá usted... – Neil junta las palmas, lanzando un suspiro – Mi esposa se siente mal – Mira a la mujer – Necesita atención especial.

– ¿Quiere que llame al médico, señor Leagan? – Cuestiona la jefa.

– No, no... ella es enfermera – Sacude su cabeza – Quiero decir, ella es doctora.

– ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea?

– ¿Pelea? ¿Entre Candy y yo? Jajaja no, jajaja – Frustrado, Neil peina sus cabellos – ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? – Toma los hombros de la mujer y le habla al oído, para que el gerente no escuche – Mire, Candy está en esos días de mujer... ¿Entiende? – Se separa de ella – Quiero que vayan al camarote A-07, que atiendan a mi esposa, no importa el dinero, solo vayan y hagan algo... y lleven otro juego de sabanas – Suelta al fin.

– No se preocupe señor Leagan – La mujer guiña su ojo – Se muy bien que hacer en estos casos.

c - c - c - c

Distraída, Candy cepillaba con parsimonia sus dorados cabellos. Hacía media hora se había bañado, y ni siquiera se había vestido. Su atención estaba puesta en la ventana, más específico, en el tranquilo y ancho mar, que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Por otra parte, su mente viajaba de un escenario a otro. En un momento, rememoraba el pánico que sufrió durante la noche, y pronto recordaba, la valiente actuación de Neil, junto con el excéntrico sueño y el momento incómodo, relacionado con su rasgo más femenino.

Suspirando con melancolía, Candy reconocía en su interior, que quizás ella no estaría en su camarote si no fuera por él, por Neil Leagan.

– _Su nombre, ahora suena distinto_ – Analiza Candy – _Cuando pienso en su mirada... siento... es diferente..._

Alguien llama a la puerta, sacándola de su ensoñación. Cierra su albornoz y atiende el llamado, encontrando a un grupo de mucamas, esperando en el pasillo – ¿Sí?

– Buenos días, señora Leagan – Se presenta la jefa de las mucamas – Su esposo, nos pidió que viniéramos a ayudarla.

– ¿Dijo que necesito ayuda? – Las jóvenes ingresan al camarote y Candy nota que traen sábanas limpias, un carrito de servicio, un arreglo floral, un maletín, un cuenco de madera, agua caliente y varias toallas. Todas esas cosas, le generaban cierta curiosidad – ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesito?

Las jóvenes le sonrieron con amabilidad, susurrando entre sí, palabras como: "que buen esposo", "tan guapo", "tan considerado" – No se preocupe señora Leagan, solo siéntese y relájese – Con cuidado, la sienta en una silla – Nosotras nos encargaremos del resto ¿gusta un té de manzanilla, antes de almorzar?

– Yo... gracias.

c - c - c - c

A las 14:30 hrs, Candy acudió sola al restaurante, donde siempre comían. La peinadora arregló su cabello, soltándolo y dejando un delicado moño color rojo, como adorno. Su rostro se veía más suave y terso, cubierto por un fino toque de maquillaje, resaltando sus dulces ojos verdes. El vestido que seleccionó, era color rojo cereza, y encima de este, llevaba un abrigo beige. En sus manos, portaba un bolso color beige, mostrando su recién manicure – ¡Candy, te ves estupenda! – Clara se apresura a ella – ¿Qué te hiciste?

– Eh... – Dudosa en decir la verdad, Candy mira a su alrededor, buscando a Neil – _No está..._ – Mira de nuevo a Clara – Hay un servicio de belleza en el barco... las mucamas...

– Así que, ahí está la señora Leagan – Oswald, Alina y los demás, llegan junto a ella – Candy te ves muy guapa – Alina toma del brazo a Oswald – ¿No lo crees así, Oswald? – Le guiña un ojo a su "marido".

– Es verdad Candy, estás muy bonita – Oswald baja la vista, apenado.

Entusiasmada, Clara apoya una mano en el hombro de Virginia – Dice Candy, que hay un servicio de belleza y...

– Y como siempre, la señora Howland hablando sin parar – Angus llega y rodea los hombros de Clara.

Elevando la vista, Clara se excusa – Solo le pregunté que se hizo – Divertido, Angus rodea la cintura de su "esposa" y se la lleva – Debes admitir, que Candy se ve hermosa.

– Se ve muy bonita sí, pero vamos a sentarnos, muero de hambre.

Al ver como Angus se llevó a Clara, Virginia da un suspiro – Y ahí van esos dos.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta Candy.

Alina ladea la cabeza – Antes de zarpar, Angus platicaba mucho con Virginia. Todas suponíamos, que estaba interesado en ella, pero al convivir con Clara, se ha vuelto...

– Distante – Finaliza Virginia – Olvídenlo, mejor busquemos una mesa grande y comamos todos juntos.

– Por cierto, Candy, ¿dónde está Neil? – Alina lo busca entre los pasajeros – No lo he visto en todo el día.

– A decir verdad... – De pronto lo ve, ingresando al restaurante, vistiendo un fino traje azul marino, junto con un abrigo gris grafito, haciéndole juego. Desde su llegada, Neil no podía apartar la vista de ella. Ante sus ojos, estaba la más hermosa de las doncellas, robándole no solo el aliento, sino cualquier comentario sarcástico, que hubiera preparado, para no demostrar su flaqueza ante Candy.

– ¡Neil, que bueno que llegas! – Alina le recibe con un beso en la mejilla, rompiendo la conexión invisible entre los dos – No te habíamos visto.

El moreno ve de reojo a Candy – Fui temprano al gimnasio ¿vamos a comer? – Ofrece su brazo a Alina, ignorando tanto a Candy como a Oswald – _¿Acaba de ignorarme? _– Neil pasa de largo, llevando del brazo a la bella enfermera. Por primera vez, Candy siente una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

El joven Roosevelt, también se percata de su indiferencia, mira a la rubia y se encoge de hombros – Por aquí, señora Leagan – Galante, le ofrece su brazo.

La amable voz de Oswald, la vuelve en sí – Jeje, gracias Oswald.

A la mesa circular, se sentó Candy junto a Clara, a su costado está Angus, y a su lado Maxwell, acompañado por su "esposa" Virginia. Del otro lado, esta Neil junto a Alina y su "esposo" Oswald, y a su lado, cerrando el círculo, esta Virginia. Todos estaban degustando su comida, cuando Clara se dirige a su amiga – Candy, ¿te enteraste de lo que pasó anoche, durante la tormenta?

– ¿Anoche? – Rueda los ojos hacia Neil y un suave rubor, cubrió sus mejillas – Pues...

Clara se inclina hacia ella, hablando en voz baja – Del polizón que se ahogó, al tratar de escapar, ¿no te contó Neil?

– ¿Se ahogó una persona? – Consternada, Candy busca la explicación en Neil, pero él, prácticamente hacía como si no existiera. Su actitud molesta a la rubia y se dirige de nuevo a Clara – ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Interviene el soldado Howland – Es digamos, un secreto a voces – Mueve el tenedor al aire – Por eso, el capitán Hanley, organizó ese bazar en el gran salón, para mitigar los rumores.

– ¿Hay un bazar en el gran salón? – Candy pregunta y de inmediato, todos confirman su duda – ¡Tienes que ir a verlo! – Le anima Virginia – Han sacado artículos de la barbería, la boutique y otras tiendas.

– Todo está a excelente precio – Clara junta sus manos – Una Ardley como tú, puede darse más lujos que nosotros jajaja.

Todos empezaron a reír, (sin contar a Neil y Alina, que platicaban aparte) a diferencia de Angus, que protesta, bajando los cubiertos – ¿Y el prendedor que te compré?, que desconsiderada eres – Ofendido, cruza sus brazos y le da la espalda.

– ¡Me encanta mi prendedor! – De inmediato, Clara le ofrece una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, como símbolo de paz – Mira Angus, tu pastel favorito.

– ¡Pastel de chocolate! – El mal humor se esfumó en Angus, desatando más risas entre los comensales.

Un mesero interrumpe a los amigos, aproximándose a Candy – Disculpe señorita, el caballero de aquella mesa, le invita esta malteada de fresa – Desde la mesa señalada, la saluda un apuesto caballero, de unos veinticuatro años, cabello negro y ojos azules – Que la disfrute.

Candy abre la boca, sintiendo un intenso calor subir hasta su rostro. De improviso, escucha el rechinar de la silla junto a ella, al tiempo que una mano la toma del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie y caminar junto a él – ¡Neil! – ¿Qué haces? – ¡Espera no te enojes! – ¡Neil! – Le llaman sus amigos, pero él hace caso omiso.

– ¡Neil espera! – Con paso torpe, Candy es llevada hasta la mesa del atrevido hombre – Le agradeceré mucho, que no le ande enviando "regalitos" a mi esposa – Con rabia, aprieta el vaso de vidrio, hasta casi emblanquecer sus nudillos.

– ¿Esposa? – Con un movimiento brusco, Candy libera su brazo. El desconocido se pone de pie y hace una reverencia – Mis disculpas señor, como ningún caballero de la mesa se dirigía a ella, pensé que la bella señorita estaba sola.

– Señora **Leagan** – Corrige Neil, haciendo énfasis en su apellido, mirándole cara a cara. El soldado estaba tan furioso, que Candy podía asegurar, que Neil lo bañaría con la malteada, en cualquier momento – ¡Vámonos Neil! – Toma su mano y lo empieza a jalar – Él no lo sabía, vámonos por favor.

Después de tanta insistencia, Neil rápido bajó la malteada, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, salpicando al caballero y silenciando por un instante, el bullicio del restaurante – Vámonos – Al último, Candy logra moverlo, sacándolo del restaurante.

Ya en cubierta, Candy lo arrastra hasta el estrecho espacio que existe, entre los botes salvavidas. Una vez a solas, la pecosa lo encara – ¿Qué crees que haces?

– ¿Qué hago yo? ¿qué crees que haces tú? – Pone una mano en la cintura, moviendo la otra en el aire – Pintándote la cara de esa manera.

– ¡Esto era lo que querías! – Candy cruza sus brazos – Tú mandaste a las mucamas para que me arreglaran.

– ¡Yo no las mande para… esto! – Alza las manos hacia ella – Pensé que me habían entendido, cuando les dije que necesitabas ayuda, por lo de... ya sabes...

– _Él quería que me sintiera mejor _– A pesar de su enojo, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus labios, experimentando una desconocida sensación en su interior – Neil...

Al ver su sonrisa, Neil enfurece más – _Tú y tus malditos encantos _– Cegado por los celos, no reparo que ella, le dedicaba por primera vez, una sonrisa sincera – Tu arreglo personal, solo sirvió para llamar la atención de los hombres – Reclama cabreado.

– Nada hubiera pasado, si no me hubieras ignorado todo el tiempo – Da media vuelta y pone manos en la cintura – Es lógico que piensen, que soy soltera.

– ¡Diablos Candy! – La rubia se niega a mirarlo, sacándolo más de sus casillas – ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Por qué sé que estás ahí, es que trato de ignorarte!

– ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – A estas alturas, las palabras de Candy, iban acompañadas por un sentimiento de angustia – ¡Has estado evitándome todo el día! ¿por qué? – Frunce el ceño, coloreando sus pecas por la ira – ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¡PORQUE AÚN ME GUSTAS! – Grita enardecido y en su arrebato de cólera, golpea con violencia un bote salvavidas – ¡Demonios! – Se quita el abrigo y lo arroja al piso.

Esta confesión, hizo que la respiración de Candy, se volviera más pesada, recargándose en uno de los botes. Su pecho ardía, sintiendo como si el propio Neil, grabara esas palabras en su corazón, usando la afilada navaja de trinchera.

– ¿Todo está bien? – Un oficial marino se asoma, gracias a que la fuerte discusión, llamó la atención de los pasajeros más cercanos – ¿Señorita?

Reuniendo sus fuerzas, Candy sonríe al oficial – Todo está en orden, solo fue un tonto desacuerdo con mi esposo.

Con asombro, Neil observa primero a Candy, después al marino, que le mira con reserva – Entiendo – Responde el oficial – Estaré por aquí, señora.

El marino se retiró, dejando a un mal encarado Neil Leagan, apoyado en la barandilla del barco, negándose a verla. La brisa marina, jugaba con sus mechones castaño grisáceos, pero su rostro permanecía firme, sin demostrar más emoción, que el enojo – _Todavía haces rabietas, como cuando éramos niños_ – Con paciencia, Candy se agacha, recoge su abrigo y le da pequeños golpes, quitándole el polvo – _Siento que me faltan fuerzas en las piernas_ – Respira profundo y aclara su garganta – Mph, mph... Seamos amigos.

– ¿Amigos? – Escéptico, Neil se gira y toma el abrigo de sus manos – ¿Nosotros?

Juguetona, Candy saca la lengua y se encoge de hombros – ¿Por qué no? – Guiña un ojo y levanta el dedo índice – En estas semanas, no nos hemos matado y desde mi punto de vista, nos hemos tolerado bastante bien.

El rostro de Neil no cambió mucho, solo enarcó una ceja, dudoso de las palabras de su "mujer" – Si en verdad quieres que sea tu amigo, vas a tener que contarme, todo lo que pasó, entre ese idiota de Grandchester y tú – Acerca su rostro, con mirada maliciosa – Y me refiero a todo, Candy.

Molesta, Candy aprieta los puños – Siempre tienes que sacar ventaja de la situación, ¿cierto Neil?

– ¡Ja! – Vocifera con escarnio – Sabía que no... – Está bien – Candy le corta, extendiendo su mano, para sellar el acuerdo – Acepto tus condiciones.

Incrédulo, Neil hace un gesto curioso – ¿Lo dices en serio? – Cruza sus brazos.

– Lo digo en serio – Leagan pone una mano en su mentón, buscando la trampa en su propuesta – Vamos Daniel, se me está cansando la mano.

Vacilante, el moreno está a punto de tomar su mano, cuando Candy la retira rápido – Sólo tengo una condición para ti.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Con fastidio, Neil se pone el abrigo. Aunque estaba el sol invernal, el aire marino se sentía frío – ¡Rayos Candy!, ¿ahora tú quieres sacar ventaja?

Risueña, vuelve a encoger sus hombros – Algo tenía que aprender de Neil Leagan.

– ¿Qué condición?

– Por cada pregunta sobre mi relación con Terry, yo te haré una pregunta – Levanta su dedo índice – También, quiero que me acompañes, al bazar del gran salón.

– ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! – Neil niega con la cabeza – Esas son dos condiciones – Alza su mirada altanera – Si quieres ir, ve tú sola.

Por dentro, Candy se sentía desilusionada. Tal vez, intentar ser amable con él, no era tan buena idea – Iré sola – Con delicadeza, peina sus dorados rizos, con los dedos – Después no te enojes, si algún caballero supone que soy soltera – Cierra sus ojos y pasa de él.

Camina solo unos pasos, pensando que él la alcanzaría. Por desgracia, cuando miró sobre su hombro, Neil se había ido en dirección opuesta – _Es lo mejor para los dos... ¿pero en que estaba pensando?_ – Pone manos en sus mejillas y niega con la cabeza – _¿Pasar el día con él? ¿Con Neil? _– Se abraza a sí misma y camina un poco más rápido, como si huyera de esa embarazosa conversación – _Compartimos tiempo suficiente, cuando fingimos ser esposos_ – Acelera el trote, deseosa por llegar al bazar, para distraer su mente en algo más, que no sea Neil.

Antes de notarlo, Candy corría veloz por la cubierta, llegando pronto al gran salón. Al abrir las puertas de cristal, vio la gran cantidad de pasajeros de las tres categorías, curiosos, admirando las mercancías exhibidas en cada mesa, finamente decorada. Cada tienda, mostraba una pizarra negra, anunciando en gis la oferta más atractiva.

El RMS St. Mary, no contaba con muchas tiendas, pero eso no limitaría al capitán Hanley. El área de cocina también tenía su puesto, ofreciendo entre otras cosas, sus botellas más costosas y los aperitivos más finos, con especial atención, a los pasajeros de primera clase.

Maravillada por la decoración, Candy ingreso a paso lento, recuperando el aliento, con intenso rubor en sus mejillas – ¡En serio que eres testaruda! – Con grata sorpresa, ve a Neil junto a ella, con respiración acelerada y mejillas rojizas – ¡Neil! Pensé que tú...

– Olvidaste tu bolso en el restaurante – Le entrega el bolso beige y se retira el abrigo, acalorado – ¿Cómo pensabas pagar tus cosas?

De nuevo, ese sentimiento desconocido la invade, sintiendo como se aceleraba su corazón, sin razón aparente – N-no olvide mi bolsa... l-lo que pasa... yo...

Cansado, Neil rodó los ojos, cogió su mano y se agachó hacia ella – Si la próxima vez, vuelves a salir corriendo como una loca, te juro que no vuelvo a acompañarte.

– ¿Cómo una loca? – Candy parpadeó un par de veces, esbozó una sonrisa y rió a carcajadas – Jajajaja.

– ¿De que te ríes? – Neil aprieta su mano – ¿Te burlas de mí?

Con gesto afirmativo, Candy cubre su boca – Lo siento jajaja... Imagina como nos vimos... jajaja, tú corriendo detrás de mí.

– Ridículos... – Contagiado por la inocente imaginación de Candy, Neil no puede aguantar más y empieza a reír.

Esta era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que ambos reían juntos, compartiendo un momento divertido y al mismo tiempo, disminuyendo la tensión entre los dos.

c - c - c - c

Durante su recorrido por el bazar, Oswald, Alina y los demás, se les unieron. Por ello, Neil no pudo preguntarle a Candy, sobre su relación con Terry.

Las campanadas del reloj en el gran salón, marcaron la hora en que los varones, acudían al casino. Neil le dio a Candy, un fugaz beso en la mejilla – Tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo olvides – Le dice al oído.

– ¿Vas a regresar temprano?

Sin mediar palabra, solo asintió y se fue con Oswald. Como todas las tardes, las chicas también tenían sus planes – Vamos al petite restaurant Candy, ¿vienes? – Pregunta Alina.

– En un momento las alcanzo – Mientras las demás se adelantan, Candy se dirige a la mesa de la cocina – Dígame ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? – Pregunta el jefe de cocina.

– Disculpe, quisiera... yo...

El jefe de cocina, ve al gerente y le llama – Por favor, señor Stone, ¿podría ayudarme con la señora? Tengo que ir a la cocina un momento.

Gustoso, el gerente Stone toma su lugar – En que puedo ayudarle, señora...

– Leagan... – Candy baja la vista, sonriendo apenada – Soy Candy Leagan.

– Ah, señora Leagan – El gerente le sonríe amablemente, coge su mano y besa sus nudillos – Ahora comprendo a su marido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

– Verá usted... es que él... yo... quisiera un servicio a la habitación... para mi esposo.

Exhalando un fuerte suspiro, el gerente da pequeñas palmaditas en su mano – Ay el amor joven... No se preocupe señora Leagan, déjelo en nuestras manos, todo a mitad de precio.

Con gratitud, Candy le sonrió al viejo gerente – Es muy amable, muchas gracias.

c - c - c - c

A las 20:00 hrs, Neil caminaba por el alfombrado pasillo, rumbo a su camarote. Unos pasos antes de llegar, ve la puerta del camarote entreabierta, con la luz apagada. De entre sus ropas, extrae la navaja y con cautela, se fue aproximando – _Si algo le pasó..._

Lentamente, aprieta la navaja y empuja la puerta con su mano libre, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. De pie, junto a la puerta, permanece Candy, observando el interior – ¿Candy, qué pasó? – Abre la puerta por completo y encuentra al servicio de habitación, encendiendo las velas y reanimando el fuego de la chimenea – Buenas noches señor Leagan – De inmediato, Neil oculta su arma en la espalda, sintiendo alivio, al ver que se trataba del servicio – Su cena romántica está servida – El mozo junto con la mucama, toman el carrito de servicio y salen – Que lo disfruten, buenas noches.

Perplejo, Neil cruza miradas con Candy, cuyo intenso rubor, esconde sus pecas – ¿Cena romántica?

– N-no es lo que parece – Candy cubre su rostro con las manos, sintiendo una profunda vergüenza – El señor Stone me malinterpretó.

– Imagino que sí – Guarda la navaja y se acerca a la mesa.

El servicio, colocó un elegante mantel largo sobre la mesa, tan largo, que los pliegues se juntaban en el piso. Encima de la mesa, estaba una charola de plata tapada, dos platos, cubiertos de plata, una botella de agua con dos vasos, una cesta con pan y un pequeño bote de mantequilla, un dulcero tapado y dos copas largas. Junto a la mesa, al otro lado de la chimenea, permanecía en pie un recipiente con hielos, enfriando una fina botella de champagne.

La habitación, era suavemente iluminada, por las velas y la chimenea. Dos velas, estaban al centro de la mesa. Las otras cinco velas, estaban distribuidas estratégicamente en la pieza. Como decoración, había pétalos de rosas rojas, regados en la mesa y a los pies de esta.

El ambiente romántico, solo causaba incomodidad a sus ocupantes – ¿No va a aclarar sus intenciones, señora Leagan? – Sonríe con mofa y levanta la tapa, revelando el apetitoso espagueti a la boloñesa con camarones al vino blanco – Tienes buen gusto, a pesar de ser huérfana.

Aún con bochorno, Candy baja las manos – _No voy a caer en tus provocaciones_ – Se dijo mentalmente – Todas las noches, has cenado una comida fría, hoy quise... que fuera diferente – Erguida lo mejor posible, Candy enciende la luz, robando el aire romántico, y se sienta la mesa – Si no tienes hambre, yo si voy a comer.

– ¿Y quién dijo que no tengo hambre? – Neil empezó a apagar las velas, hasta que llegó a las velas de la mesa, cuando vio pequeños destellos de luz, reflejados en los verdosos ojos de Candy, otorgándole una mirada enigmática, se detiene al último instante.

– Las velas no me molestan – Menciona Candy, fingiendo desinterés.

– A mí tampoco – Neil toma la botella de champagne y la abre, saliendo volando la tapa de corcho. Mientras que él servía la espumosa bebida, Candy le servía un plato de espagueti. Ambos se acomodan en su silla y el soldado Leagan eleva su copa – ¡Por la amistad! – Hace una mueca conocida – Y que Candy mantenga su palabra, contándome todo sobre ese perdedor – Cínico, choca la copa de Candy – Salud.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, después sonrió tranquila y levantó su copa – ¡Por la amistad! Y que Neil logre comportarse como un caballero, como lo era su primo Anthony.

El gesto de Neil cambió, pero de inmediato se recuperó – Salud.

La cena transcurrió, en relativa calma (al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo) llevando una dinámica muy particular. Neil preguntaba, Candy respondía, sin hondar en detalles.

Después, según sus reglas, Candy preguntaba, y Neil respondía, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como las mujeres que ha llevado a la cama – _Seguro asustaré a esta santurrona_ – Se justificaba, aunque en realidad, no quería que Candy le viera con desprecio, no otra vez.

El tiempo pasó y la tensión en el ambiente desapareció. Las luces se apagaron, y la mesa, ya solo era parte de la decoración. Ahora, compartían frente a la chimenea, sentados sobre el saco de dormir y tapados con unas mantas, mientras platicaban y degustaban los bombones de chocolate, que habían en el dulcero – Siempre supe que ese Grandchester, era un completo idiota – Eleva su copa, observando el burbujeo en su interior – Mira que dejarte por una lisiada.

– Ella salvó su vida – La defiende, sintiéndose un poco tonta, por hacerlo – Además, fue decisión de Terry – Baja la vista y ve la mano de Neil.

– Pudo decir que no… – El moreno, siente que toca su mano y como reflejo, la retira.

– Vamos, déjame ver tu herida… Por favor… – A regañadientes, Neil le enseña su mano izquierda, apreciándose la marca dental de Candy – ¿Te duele?

– Ya no – Recupera su mano.

Con pesar, Candy asiente – ¿Alguien más lo ha notado?

– Nadie me ha dicho nada – Soba su mano, restando importancia – Supongo que no.

– Neil yo... – Respira profundo y baja la copa de champagne, jugando distraídamente con su borde – Perdóname por lo de ayer... – Sin poder creer sus palabras, Neil se sienta más cerca de ella, pensando que oía mal. Sintiéndose culpable, Candy baja la vista – Tú sólo querías protegerme... y yo... bueno, me comporte como una tonta.

– ¿Cómo una huérfana asustadiza? – Pregunta con sarcasmo.

Antes de responder, le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro – Sí, como una huérfana asustadiza – Candy deja su copa a un lado y toma el dulcero – Solo queda un bombón.

– Cómetelo tú – Neil da un trago a su bebida – Ya no quiero.

– Compartámoslo – La rubia muerde la mitad y le ofrece la otra – Por cierto, ¿a que te referías con "tercer cadáver"?

Neil la mira serio y poco a poco, acerca su rostro a la mano con el bombón de chocolate. Al ver que ella no se mueve, toma el bombón con su boca, besando de paso, los delgados dedos de Candy.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica, recorrió sus dedos, hasta el resto del cuerpo. Tentando su suerte, Neil elevó su mano y con cautela, removió sus cabellos de oro, rozando con cuidado la piel de su mejilla. Al sentir los dedos en su piel, Candy cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa calidez.

El reloj de madera, que descansa sobre la chimenea, comenzó a sonar, marcando la medianoche. Neil se separó y se puso de pie – Voy a tomar un poco de aire – Presto, cogió su abrigo y salió, dejando a Candy, con una fuerte sensación en su pecho – _Dios mío... mis manos están temblando _– Se cubre con la manta – _¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_

Afuera, Neil caminaba sin rumbo, sintiendo el peso de la culpa, por lo que hizo la madrugada anterior.

.oOo.

Cuando la tormenta menguó, la electricidad del navío volvió. Sin embargo, algunos focos se vieron afectados, como los focos en el dormitorio de Candy, que prendían de manera intermitente. Los destellos de luz despertaron a Neil, descubriendo en sus brazos, a la hermosa rubia, durmiendo plácidamente, abrazada de él.

– Eres tan hermosa... – Pasa sus dedos entre los rizos rebeldes y despacio, le da un suave beso en los labios.

De nuevo, la luz parpadeó, fundiendo los focos del pequeño candil. Candy se movió en su sueño, pegándose más a él – _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Candy?_

.oOo.

– Si tan solo no la hubiera besado – Furioso, aprieta los puños – No hubiera revivido este maldito sentimiento... ¿Cómo puedo estar así con Alina? ¡Mierda!

Después de deambular un rato, Neil regresó al camarote y encontró a Candy recostada en su saco de dormir, dándole la espalda a la puerta, tapada con las mantas – El tercer cadáver era yo – Aclara, pero Candy no responde – Si tú mueres, yo no tendría más razón para vivir.

La doctora permaneció inmóvil, dando a entender que dormía profundamente. Neil va al dormitorio, saca sábanas, cobijas y almohadas, y las acomoda cerca de ella – Hasta mañana, Candy – Ordena todo y se acuesta.

Si las luces hubieran estado encendidas, Neil habría notado fácilmente, el suave temblor de Candy. La pecosa cubría su boca con ambas manos, conteniendo lo que su alma quería gritar, pero se negaba a aceptar – _Hasta mañana, Neil._

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

El besó que soñó Candy, paso en la vida real, aunque ella no lo recuerde.

Candy está empezando a sentir algo por Neil. Aunque su mente trata de frenar ese sentimiento, su corazón reacciona con cada acción amable que él hace por ella.

En cambio, Neil se siente furioso y confuso al mismo tiempo. El soldado Leagan, no quiere traicionar a Alina (será que pueda usar la palabra "traición") pero los sentimientos hacia Candy, han renacido, sintiéndose confundido sobre que hacer con Candy.

¿Cómo reaccionará Alina, cuando se de cuenta de lo que sucede entre esos dos?

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	11. La Verdad de Candy

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos, les saluda su humilde escritora Mary Morante.

En verdad siento muchísimo la tardanza. Sé que siempre he dicho eso, pero en realidad no he tenido tiempo libre. Esta cuestión del COVID-19, le ha dado mucho tiempo libre a las personas, pero nos ha afectado mucho a los médicos, en especial por los pacientes que no se cuidan.

Por favor, cuídense del COVID-19, no habemos tantos médicos en el mundo.

Dedico este capítulo a mis colegas médicos, que estamos al pie de lucha en contra de esta enfermedad.

Sin más, les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fanfic fue creado solo con fines recreativos.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 – 0

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR Y LA GUERRA**

**La Verdad de Candy**

Mientras la improvisada familia Leagan cenaba en el RMS St. Mary, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en Lakewood, iniciaría la reunión anual de la familia Ardley; tradición impuesta por el finado jefe de la familia.

Aún era temprano, y la mayor parte del clan ya estaba presente en la mansión. Obviamente, faltaban Candy y Neil. La tía abuela conocía muy bien el paradero de ambos, a diferencia de Albert, que solo sabía la razón por la que Neil estaba ausente.

El joven patriarca, esperaba paciente la llegada del resto de la familia – Hubiera deseado ver a Candy en Año Nuevo, George.

– Lo sé, pero no se preocupe, mañana saldré para New York y llevaré los presentes a la señorita Ardley – George hace una reverencia – Iré a revisar los preparativos del banquete.

George sale del gran salón y Sarah Leagan aprovecha el momento para ir junto a Albert, acompañada por Eliza – Buenas tardes, William.

Esta reunión en particular, era muy especial para Eliza, ya que Sarah había decidido buscarle un buen esposo a su hija. Estaba segura que con la dote suficiente, conseguiría un buen apellido para su querida Eliza – Que gusto verte, Sarah – Albert se inclina cortésmente.

Sarah asiente y dibuja media sonrisa – Solo quiero pedirte la bendición para mi hija, como el jefe de familia que eres – Enarca una ceja – Ya sabes, ahora que se elija al afortunado caballero, que cortejará a mi dulce Elizabeth.

Con fastidio, Eliza cruza sus brazos y rueda los ojos – Sé que mi Eliza, va a comportarse como una dama de sociedad – Las palabras de Sarah, fueron pronunciadas con cierto tono de advertencia. La señora Leagan toma los hombros de su hija – Los dejo un momento, si me disculpan.

Por supuesto, Eliza no estaba muy de acuerdo con los planes de su madre, y como era costumbre, ya tenía un "As bajo la manga": Tom Steve.

La relación entre ambos, aunque un poco tormentosa iba creciendo, al igual que sus sentimientos. Además, la economía en el rancho ganadero crecía como la espuma y Eliza esperaba que fuera la razón suficiente, para considerar a Tom como el candidato ideal.

Esta noche, el joven Steve se presentaría junto a su padre, para declarar formalmente sus intenciones de cortejo hacia Eliza – Debo decir que estoy sorprendido – Confiesa Albert – De entre todos los jóvenes, escoger a uno del hogar de Pony.

– Por favor, no me recuerdes ese... lugar – Responde Eliza – Ya bastante tengo con acompañar a Tom, para estar recordando el orfanato todo el tiempo.

– No digas eso Eliza – Albert la abraza de los hombros – Quiero que sepas, que me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Eliza jamás había tenido tal cercanía con el patriarca. Como todos los miembros más jóvenes del clan Ardley, Eliza siempre imagino que el tío abuelo William sería un viejecito; quizás del carácter de la tía abuela, o tal vez un poco más estricto. Cuando finalmente lo conoció, no podía engañarse a sí misma. Su gran parecido a Anthony y su elegante porte, la ponían nerviosa. En su interior, comprendía porque Candy lo prefería por encima de su hermano, algo que la irritaba.

Para ella, estar con Albert era casi como estar con Candy, y eso en verdad que la incomodaba. Solo por esta ocasión especial, Eliza le había pedido un gran favor a Albert, como sea: "si es capaz de ayudar a una huérfana, está obligado a ayudar a alguien de su misma sangre, ¿no?" – ¿Porqué aceptaste en ayudarme? Tú estás del lado de Candy ¿no?

Con tierna sonrisa, Albert dio palmadas en su hombro – No existe el lado de Candy o el lado de Eliza, somos familia y cuando necesites algo, no dudes en pedírmelo – Ambos caminan hacia un gran ventanal – Tom es un buen muchacho, no pudiste escoger a un mejor pretendiente.

Fingiéndose indignada, Eliza cruza sus brazos y voltea la cara – ¡Él no es mi pretendiente! solo me ayudará para... – Sus mejillas se enrojecieron fuerte – Así no me estará molestando mi mamá.

– Por supuesto – Desde su perspectiva, alcanzaron a ver un pequeño escándalo en la entrada de la mansión. El autor del bullicio empezó a gritar los nombres de Neil, Eliza y Candy. Albert vio de reojo a Eliza y ambos salieron a la entrada principal – ¡Llamen a ese idiota de Neil Leagan y a la rata de su hermana Eliza! ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

– ¿¡Terry?! – Con emoción, Eliza se apresura hacia el apuesto actor– ¡Terry eres tú, Terry!

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Terry abofetea a Eliza, después la toma de los hombros sacudiéndola con violencia – ¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?!, pequeña basura, seguro elaboraron una trampa para engañar a Candy… ¡Candy!

El escándalo era tan fuerte, que pronto serían rodeados por miembros de la familia, incluso Annie y Archie – ¡Terry suelta a Eliza! – Grita Archie, pero de inmediato Tom llega corriendo y se arroja sobre Terry, cayendo los tres irremediablemente al suelo. Archie junto con Annie, se apresuran para ayudar a una histérica Eliza, mientras que Albert trata de separar a Tom y a Terry – ¡Terry detente, Candy no está aquí!

Pronto llegaron Sarah, George y la tía abuela Elroy – ¡¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?! – George corrió hacia Tom y por fin pudieron separar a los jóvenes – ¡William! ¡¿Quienes son estos vagos y qué hacen aquí?!

Sin prestar atención a la tía abuela, Albert sujeta firme a Terry – Terry cálmate, Candy no está – Aún agitado por la pelea, Terry se vuelve hacia Albert – ¿Por qué estas así? ¿acaso bebiste?

– No lo suficiente… – Con brusquedad, Terry se sacude para liberarse. Los sirvientes se acercaron para sujetarle, pero Albert hace un ademán y se detienen – Entonces si no está Candy, hablaré con ese gusano de Neil – Demanda Terry.

– Tampoco se encuentra aquí – Albert sujeta los hombros de Terry – Vamos Terry ¿qué está pasando?, ¿dime por qué los buscas?

Sin perder el tiempo, la tía abuela alza la voz – ¡Saquen a ese individuo de mi casa! – Pone su pañuelo en la frente, fingiendo sentirse mal. Estaba convencida, de que ese joven sabía demasiado – ¡No quiero que permanezca ni un minuto más en mi presencia!

Los sirvientes se apresuraron y sujetaron a Terry, para sacarlo de la mansión Ardley – ¡Tía abuela, él es mi amigo! – Protesta Albert, al tiempo que Terry reclama a todo pulmón – ¡PROMETISTE QUE CUIDARÍAS DE CANDY Y TERMINÓ CASÁNDOSE CON NEIL!

Lo inverosímil de estas palabras tuvieron tal impacto, que Eliza detuvo su llanto y Tom, que estaba consolándola, levantó la vista sorprendido. En tanto, Annie y Archie cruzaron miradas tan incrédulos, como el resto de la familia – ¡ESPEREN! – Albert se precipita y detiene a los criados – ¡Terry, ella…!

De nueva cuenta, Terry agita sus brazos, liberándose de su agarre – Si no me crees, viaja a New York y velo por ti mismo…

– ¡Saquen inmediatamente a ese hombre! – La tía abuela finge un desmayo, siendo auxiliada por Sarah y demás miembros de la familia e invitados. Por su parte, Albert quedó petrificado, ¿cómo era posible que Terry supiera el paradero de Candy?. Solo había una explicación para ello: Terry se encontró con ella en New York – George alista mis pertenencias, tengo que ir a New York lo antes posible.

George afirma con la cabeza – Quise esperar a que la fiesta finalizara, pero en vista de los acontecimientos… – Abre la solapa de su traje y saca un sobre cerrado. Albert toma el sobre y lo abre, eleva la vista hacia la tía abuela y despacio va caminando hacia donde está sentada – Tía abuela, ¿cómo está la señora Clementine Delrick? ¿sigue Candy a cargo de su cuidado?

– Por supuesto que sí… – Alterada, la tía abuela no meditaba bien sus respuestas – William por Dios, ¿por qué haces esas preguntas?

Ya molesto, Albert le muestra el documento que George le entregó, siendo la fotografía post mortem de la señora Clementine Delrick; la misma foto donde aparece Candy, acompañando a la familia Delrick – Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar – Se vuelve hacia los demás invitados, que le miraban expectantes. Da un suspiro y enfoca la vista en Tom y Eliza – Bienvenido a la familia, Tom… – Dice sin mas e ingresa a la mansión, siendo seguido de cerca por George.

– ¡William espera! – La tía abuela Elroy se apresura detrás de él, liberando un poco el tenso ambiente, pero dejando un montón de preguntas en el aire.

– No es posible que Candy se haya encontrado con Neil, él está en el ejército – Analiza Archie, viendo a su esposa – Mucho menos, que se haya casado con Neil… Además, con toda seguridad, él ha de estar en Europa.

Preocupada, Annie baja la vista y junta sus manos – Estoy de acuerdo, Candy jamás se casaría con Neil, pero…

– Neil todavía no llega a Europa – Aclara Eliza, siendo aun confortada por Tom – El día de Acción de Gracias, nos contó que zarparía rumbo a Francia, desde el puerto de New York.

– Seguro que Terry sabe algo más, vamos a alcanzarle – Archie sale presuroso a buscarle, siendo seguido por Annie, Tom y Eliza – ¡Terry espera!

c - c - c - c

Horas mas tarde en Alta mar y bajo el cobijo de la noche, una pareja ingresaba al servicio médico del RMS S.T. Mary – Mi esposa se siente mal – Explica el afligido cónyuge – Creo que está mareada.

El galeno de brillante calva, ajusta sus lentes – ¿Desde qué hora se siente mal?

– Diría que desde el crepúsculo.

El doctor les mira fijamente unos segundos, y se retira los lentes – ¿Será qué comió algo?

La pareja miro a su alrededor – Guisantes, comió guisantes.

De nuevo, el doctor les observo en silencio, hace una seña a la enfermera y esta cerró la puerta exterior – Tal vez mi colega al fondo, pueda ayudarles.

El soldado Maxwell y la enfermera Virginia Moore cruzaron miradas – Sí, tal vez…

La misma enfermera les conduce hasta una habitación pequeña, donde el general Walter Delrick y el Dr. Alfred L. Delrick, estaban analizando el cadáver del ahogado – Buenas noches soldado Anderson – El general hace su saludo militar – Buenas noches, señorita Moore – Coge su mano y la besa.

Virginia mira el cuerpo inerte y toma el brazo de Maxwell – Acérquense, necesitamos saber si pueden reconocerlo.

Obediente, Maxwell se aproxima lo suficiente y analiza sus facciones – No recuerdo haberlo visto – Voltea a ver a Virginia y ella niega con la cabeza.

– Muchas gracias, eso es todo soldado Anderson, señorita Moore – Se inclina cortésmente – Que pasen buenas noches.

Antes de retirarse, Maxwell se dirige al Dr. Delrick – ¿Alguien lo ha reconocido?

– El soldado Leagan y el soldado Brown Roosevelt – Aclara el Dr. Delrick – Ambos afirman haberlo visto en Central Park.

– Entiendo – Maxwell y Virginia se despidieron, pero a la mitad del pasillo, Maxwell se detiene -– Espérame por favor, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas al general Delrick.

Virginia le sonríe – Aquí te espero – Maxwell se regresa y Virginia camina por el estrecho pasillo hacia la sala de espera, cuando escucha una voz familiar – …Taparte con las cobijas.

Curiosa, la enfermera Moore se asoma a un pequeño cubículo y ve la espalda de Neil – Me quede dormida, además no tenía frío – Le responde la señorita Ardley.

– _¿Candy y Neil? _– Cuidando de no ser vista, Virginia se oculta en el pasillo – Solo vas a lograr enfermarte – Neil reprende a Candy, se retira su abrigo y lo pone sobre sus hombros, rodeándola en un abrazo y apoyando sus labios en el ensortijado cabello – En serio que me haces enojar.

– No me culpes por tu mal humor – Candy se recarga en Neil, acomodando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Neil la jala más hacia él, abrazándola con ambas manos – Estas temblando, Candy.

– Solo es frío – En parte, Candy decía la verdad, pues cuando llamaron a su camarote, la leña en la chimenea ya se había consumido y dormía acurrucada a él, esto gracias al gélido ambiente nocturno. Su despertar, aunque fue embarazoso, ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra. Pasaba de la media noche y Neil solo observó el papel que deslizaron debajo de la puerta – Si me contagias un resfriado, tu castigo será cuidarme -– Expresa con disfrazado enojo, inclinando su cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras que frota su espalda con suavidad.

– Lo dices como si nunca lo hubiera hecho – Candy infla sus mejillas y cruza sus brazos – Espero que el té que nos ofreció la señorita enfermera, me quite el frío.

De una puerta al fondo, ingresó una enfermera, llevando una taza de té caliente. Al verla, Virginia dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para evitar ser vista – _Esos dos… parece que están pasando mucho tiempo juntos _– Se dice a sí misma, analizando la interacción y el lenguaje corporal entre Neil y Candy. Virginia aún sentía la frustración de haber perdido el interés de Angus, despertando un gran resentimiento – _Candy, no te robarás al novio de Alina Jones._

De pronto, un animal con pelaje sucio salió y saltó hacia Virginia – ¡AAAH! ¡auxilio!

Candy, Neil y la enfermera se giraron e inmediatamente salieron al encuentro de Virginia, mientras que un enfermero, sujeta bajo una sabana al animal que la "atacó" – Es un mapache que ha estado hurtando comida – Explica el hombre – Pero por alguna razón, siempre regresa a la enfermería.

– ¿Un mapache que regresa a la enfermería? – De repente, el animal escapa y salta a los brazos de Candy, tirando la taza de té – ¡Pero si es Clint! Jajajaja – Con gran emoción, Candy abraza a su pequeño coatí – ¡Oh Clint, Clint, que gusto me da verte!

Cuando Albert viajo para el día de Acción de Gracias, Clint que estaba a su cuidado, se oculto en sus maletas. Cuando llegaron a New York, George bajo las maletas y no reparo en el coatí con cola anillada que salió de entre las pertenencias del señor Ardley. Clint anduvo perdido todo este tiempo en New York, comiendo en los muelles junto a los gatos, hasta que vio a Candy subir al RMS St. Mary e inmediatamente subió al barco, ocultándose entre la cocina y la enfermería, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Candy.

Finalmente, Clint tuvo su feliz encuentro y Candy no podía sentirse más dichosa – ¿Qué significa esto? – El general Walter Delrick se asoma y observa a Candy con Clint – ¿Candy, ese animal es tuyo?

Temerosa, Candy se levanta del suelo con Clint en brazos – Verá general Delrick… yo…

– Yo se lo permití, señor – Haciendo su saludo militar, Neil interviene parándose entre Candy y el general Delrick – Clint es totalmente mi responsabilidad, señor.

– Ya veo… – Walter Delrick hace un gesto y Neil se hace a un lado, después observa en silencio al pequeño animal y eleva los ojos a Candy, preocupando a la joven doctora – Tienen que pagar un impuesto por la mascota – Hace una reverencia – Que pase buenas noches, señora Leagan.

Sintiendo que el alma volvía a su cuerpo, Candy abraza al pequeño coatí y da pequeños saltos. En tanto, Neil nota la extraña mirada que Virginia le dirige a Candy, antes de salir del brazo de Maxwell – _Esa mirada…_

– ¡Neil! – Candy interrumpe sus pensamientos, acercándose a él con Clint en brazos y baja la vista – Neil, yo… – Trata de agradecerle su ayuda, pero Clint al ver a Neil Leagan, salta de sus brazos y se esconde detrás de Candy – ¡Clint!

Con socarrona sonrisa, Neil se inclina hacia Clint – Veo que todavía me recuerdas, pequeño Clint – Le frunce el ceño al animalito.

– Vamos Neil, no lo asustes… ¡achú!

Suavizando el gesto, Neil acomoda su abrigo en los hombros de Candy – ¿Ves? Ya te resfriaste, vamos rápido al camarote, antes de que baje más la temperatura.

El resto de la noche, Candy durmió en su cama con Clint a sus pies, mientras que Neil se recostó en su bolsa de dormir. Al despertar, cada uno realizaría su rutina, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, más allá del reencuentro inesperado con la fiel mascota de Candy.

Neil despertó, se puso a hacer ejercicio, se duchó y regreso a la otra habitación para terminar de vestirse. En cada movimiento que hacia el joven Leagan, Clint mostraba signos claros de nerviosismo – No te preocupes Clint – Candy trata de calmarlo, al tiempo que le da un bien merecido baño – Aunque no lo creas, Neil ha cambiado mucho, recuerda hoy te defendió del general Delrick.

El animalito la escuchó con atención y asintió – ¿Todos los huérfanos hablan con los animales? – Candy ve sobre su hombro y localiza a Neil, recargado en la puerta del baño – O es solo un efecto secundario, por vivir en los establos.

– Ja-ja que gracioso – Apretando el entrecejo, Candy saca a Clint de la bañera y lo envuelve con una toalla, cierra los ojos y pasa de él – ¿Esa es la forma en la que agradecen los niños de la casa de Pony? – Reclama Neil, cruzando sus brazos.

La pecosa se detiene, Clint baja de sus brazos y sube a la cama – Tienes razón – Expresa y se vuelve hacia él – Gracias por ayudar a Clint, Neil… en serio te lo agradezco mucho.

La dulce y sincera sonrisa que Candy le ofreció, puso nervioso a Neil – ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? – Indignado, voltea su cara y cierra los ojos – Será mejor que nos apuremos, tengo que ir a pagar el impuesto por tu mascota – Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, sin que esto borrara la sonrisa de Candy – _Aún así, gracias Neil._

c - c - c - c

– Así que tú eres el famoso Clint jajaja awww – Clara toma en brazos al coatí y ríe con Angus – Es tan esbelto y su pelaje es muy suave.

– Es muy travieso – Candy pone manos en la cintura – No sé como llegó al barco, pero tendrá que recuperar su peso, sino se enfermará.

Cuando la familia Leagan iba saliendo del restaurante, se toparon con Clara, Angus, Virginia, Maxwell, Alina y Oswald – ¿Cómo es que Clara conoce a la mascota de Candy? – Virginia cuestiona a Alina.

– Se volvieron amigas, desde que vivían en New York – Alina le habla en voz baja – Según me ha contado Clara, estudiaban juntas y salían a pasear con Clementina, la hija del general Delrick.

Virginia hace una mueca de desagrado – Alina, hay algo que quiero decirte, verás…

– ¿Nos vamos, señora Roosevelt? – Oswald corta las palabras de Virginia, ofreciendo su brazo cortésmente a Alina.

– Lo siento Virginia – Alina coge el brazo de Oswald – Vamos a almorzar ¿no vienes con nosotros?

Maxwell niega con la cabeza y Virginia lanza un suspiro, irritada por no poder advertir a Alina – Lo siento, vamos a pasear por la cubierta… – Ve de reojo, como se aleja el falso matrimonio Leagan – Platicaremos más tarde.

La compañía de Clint animaba mucho a Candy, tanto que sacó parte de su dinero con el firme propósito de comprar algo para él – Hoy sí comprare algo en el bazar.

El joven soldado se detiene en seco – ¿Qué?, ni pienses que te voy a acompañar.

– Ayer no traía dinero suficiente – Candy ladea su cabeza y nota la seriedad en su rostro – No todos somos miembros de la familia Leagan ¿sabes?

– ¡Y lo dice la hija predilecta del patriarca Ardley! – Alza una mano, enfatizando su queja – Puedes pedirle lo que quieras a tu querido Albert.

Tratando de no perder los estribos, Candy cierra los ojos – Si no quieres acompañarme está bien – Ajusta su abrigo y guiña un ojo – Clint me acompañara, vamos Clint.

Elevando ojos al cielo, Neil la abraza de la cintura evitando que se aleje – ¿Sabes lo mucho que me enfadas, verdad? – Acerca su malhumorado rostro al de ella.

Divertida, Candy se encoge de hombros – Jajaja, después de todos estos años, creo que tengo una idea de cuánto te enfado.

– Ya cállate – Con fingido mal humor, Neil lleva a Candy al bazar y en esta ocasión, se tomó su tiempo para ver la mercancía.

Francamente, Candy no era una derrochadora, pero eso no la limitaría a mirar los artículos exhibidos – Este prendedor en forma de cisne, está muy bonito.

Con desgano, Neil mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones – Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no lo compras?

– ¿Ya viste el precio? – Con cuidado, baja la pieza de joyería – No tengo tanto dinero.

Indiferente, el moreno se acercó al vendedor y le habló al oído por unos segundos – ¡Por supuesto señor Leagan! – Responde el joyero, guardando el broche en una fina caja de terciopelo negro.

– ¿Qué le dijiste?

– Te conseguí un buen descuento – Sonríe satisfecho de su proeza – Podrás comprarlo a mitad de precio.

– ¿A mitad de precio? – Candy empieza a hacer cuentas con los dedos – Aún así no me alcanza… – Baja la vista, apenada – _¿Por qué siento vergüenza, de que Neil se enteré que no porto mucho dinero? _– Se preguntaba – _Si así ha sido siempre, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? _– De todas formas, gracias Neil.

Neil hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros – Después de todo, los huérfanos no saben apreciar la joyería fina – Sonríe mordaz – Casi me engañas, eh Candy.

La rubia frunce el entrecejo – Que puedo decir – Le sonríe con educación – Por un momento, creí que me regalarías el prendedor, pero olvidaba que los niñitos mimados no hacen regalos a las huérfanas.

– ¿Niñito mimado? – El joven Leagan hace un gesto desagradable – ¡¿A quién llamas niñito mimado?!

– Vamos Clint, busquemos un chal para que no sientas frio en las noches, jijiji – Candy pasó por alto los reclamos de Neil, dejando escapar una risita burlona – Ja-ja muy chistosa – Mal encarado, Neil tomó los paquetes que compró Candy y cogió su mano, sin saber qué eran vigilados a lo lejos.

Durante la cena, se reunieron los soldados con sus esposas. Candy le contaba a Clara los artículos que había adquirido en el bazar del Gran Salón – También compre una chalina sencilla color guinda para Clint y estos mitones.

– Vaya Candy, esos mitones color perla están muy bonitos – Con emoción, Clara cierra los ojos y suspira – De seguro se te verán muy bien.

Virginia se aproxima a Alina – Así que Clara y Candy son muy amigas… – Se acerca más para hablarle en voz baja – ¿Y ya notaste cómo se llevan Neil y Candy?

– Oh sí – Complacida, Alina toma su copa de vino – Candy es muy buena amiga, deja que Neil me visite en las noches.

– ¿Ah sí? – La castaña rojiza alza una ceja – ¿Fue anoche a visitarte?

– Bueno... a decir verdad, no – Alina bebe de su copa.

– ¿Y durante la tormenta, fue a verte?

– No – Alina sonríe y niega con la cabeza – Virginia por Dios ¿en qué estás pensando? jajaja.

– Esos dos se traen algo entre manos, estoy casi segura… Si nos ponemos a pensar las cosas, en realidad no conocemos a Candy – Virginia ve de reojo a Clara – Y creo saber de dónde voy a obtener más información.

– Virginia – Alina le mira incomoda – No tienes derecho de espiar a Candy.

– ¡Neil! – Tanto Alina como Virginia se vuelven y miran a Candy, con crema batida en la nariz. Con caballerosidad, Neil coge una servilleta y le retira el batido – ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

– Permítame señora Leagan – Burlón, humedece la servilleta con saliva y continúa su labor – Creo que he mejorado tu sabor – Le sonríe con picardía y se inclina hacia ella, ocultando su rostro entre los abundantes rizos, para hablarle al oído. El rostro de Candy pronto enrojeció, empujándolo de lado – ¡Eres incorregible!

Aunque no se escucho lo que le dijo en secreto, para Virginia era mas que obvio: Neil coqueteaba con Candy. Al voltearse hacia Alina, nota su rostro ligeramente desencajado – ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te digo?

– Ellos crecieron juntos – Justifica la rubia enfermera – Es normal que se tengan confianza – Alina ve que ambos se levantan y Neil se despide de ella, guiñándole un ojo.

– Pues yo no confío en ella – Virginia ve como Neil pone ambas manos en la cintura de Candy y cruza sus brazos – Y tú tampoco deberías de ser tan confiada.

Una de las razones, por las que Neil había estado llegando tarde todas las noches, era porque visitaba a Alina, antes de dar su ronda de vigilancia (aunque para evitar rumores, a quien visitaba era a su gran amigo Roosevelt) Por obvias razones, Candy ignoraba esto, pero no dudaba de que se veían en secreto. Para Candy, Neil estaba tan enamorado de Alina, como ella le correspondía a él, y eso le gustaba, ya que era una forma segura de mantenerlo a raya.

O al menos así era, hasta antes de la tormenta, y por supuesto, la cena romántica.

c - c - c - c

Pasados los días, la relación entre Neil y Candy iba mejorando, siendo Clint mudo testigo de cómo su convivencia era más cordial. Entre ellos, no faltaban las miradas furtivas, sonrisas cómplices, incluso acompañarse en silencio era bastante agradable (por ejemplo en las tardes, cuando Candy estudiaba medicina, Neil le acompañaba leyendo un libro)

Todo parecía ir muy bien entre los antiguos rivales. No obstante, Candy notaba que algo le molestaba a Neil. En ocasiones, él hacia un gesto y se alejaba, o permanecía a su lado, callado y guardando distancia con la pecosa – Neil, ¿hay algo que te moleste?

– No realmente – El moreno sonríe, ofreciéndole caballerosamente su brazo – Ven, vamos a pasear.

Y de nuevo, los ánimos regresaban en él, tranquilizando los pensamientos de Candy.

La doctora Ardley-Leagan jamás había charlado tanto con un varón, que no fueran Terry o Albert, en especial con temas tan delicados e íntimos. Al principio, Candy estaba segura de que Neil se burlaría de ella (ser desplazada por una "lisiada", era la burla perfecta para humillarla) sin embrago, las despiadadas burlas nunca llegaron, sino todo lo contrario.

En palabras dichas por el propio Neil, Susana se aprovechó de la situación lastimera en la que se encontraba, para quedarse con su amado Terry – ¿Si no se hubiera accidentado, estarías con el? – Le preguntó y al instante, cambio de tema - Así que ¿sigues buscando a los huérfanos, no?

No, Neil no quería saber la respuesta a la otra pregunta y Candy lo presentía – _Se la pasa atacando a Terry en cada oportunidad_ – Recapacita, sintiendo un ligero pinchazo de alegría – _Cualquiera pensaría que es muy celoso._

Mientras reflexionaba su relación con Neil, ambos caminaban por la cubierta, como parte de la misión secreta – ¿Ves a esa familia de ahí? – le pregunta, sacándola de su ensoñación. La rubia sigue su mirada y localiza a una pareja madura, acompañada por dos jóvenes de su edad – Si crees que Eliza y yo somos insoportables, Patrick y Juliette Woodhouse nos superan con creces.

– ¿Más insoportables que ustedes? – Como reflejo, Candy aprieta el brazo de Neil – ¿Eso puede ser posible?

Neil eleva su rostro y suelta una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de algunos pasajeros – ¿Es posible? ¡claro que es posible! – Rodea su delgada cintura y peina los suaves rizos con la otra mano – Soy muy superior en otras habilidades lo sé, pero incluso Patrick rechazó y dejo en ridículo a Eliza.

– ¿Dejo en ridículo a Eliza? – Candy regresa la vista hacia el joven Woodhouse y se percata del aire soberbio y avaricioso que emana – _Neil es orgulloso y arrogante, pero ese joven tiene una expresión distinta_ – Piensa– No parece una buena persona.

– Puedo asegurarte que no lo es – Neil enarca una ceja, al ver que Patrick le saluda con descaro, fijando su atención en Candy – Vayamos a otro lado, el ambiente se ha vuelto… pesado – Pasa el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa e ingresan al bazar, con la esperanza de perderse entre la multitud.

Neil Leagan evitaría a toda costa, que Patrick Woodhouse cruzara palabras con Candy.

Pasado el momento incomodo, Neil aprovechó y continuó hablándole a Candy, sobre los pasajeros que conocía – Aquella mujer tan jovial, se casó a los quince años con un vejestorio muy rico de setenta y cinco.

La incredulidad mezclada con asombro, se manifestó en el rostro de Candy – ¿En serio? – Neil mueve la cabeza – ¡Cielos! ¿y dónde está su marido?

Con carcajadas, Neil niega con la cabeza – Para su fortuna, falleció al año de casados… – Rueda los ojos y alza sus hombros – Supongo un final feliz, para un triste matrimonio arreglado, como el de nosotros.

Con mejillas sonrojadas, Candy frunce el ceño – No te atrevas Neil.

– Con suerte, serás la viuda de Leagan antes de darte cuenta.

– ¡Neil! ¡No me parece gracioso!

Ya con malicia, Neil continua describiendo el maravilloso panorama que le espera, tras su muerte – Solo tendrás que reconocer mi cadáver, para acceder a toda una fortuna en mi nombre.

– ¡Basta! – Fuera de sí, Candy sacude su brazo, soltándose de su agarre y le planta una bofetada, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos. La sonrisa en Neil se borró, viendo entre disgustado y confundido, las enormes lagrimas que resbalaban por los ojos de Candy – L-lo siento… no debí… – Baja la vista.

– Pensé que deseabas deshacerte de mí – Expresa Neil, solo para conocer su reacción.

– No quiero que nada te pase – Candy le mira fijamente y Neil coge sus manos, pues sabía muy bien a que se refería.

En su interior, Neil deseaba poder asegurarle que todo saldría bien, que nada malo pasaría en combate, pero él tampoco imaginaba lo que les esperaba.

Lo único coherente que se le ocurrió hacer, fue besar sus nudillos – Bueno, al menos no me odias.

– Neil yo….

– Eso significa, que has caído presa de mis encantos, jajajaja– Con sátira la abraza y la inclina de lado, provocando que Candy se sujetara firme de su cuello –¡Ah!

Las pecas de Candy parecían hundirse en el enrojecido rostro, como si escondieran su vergüenza – ¡Jamás dije eso! – Lo que para ella eran risas burlonas, para Neil eran la expresión más sincera de dicha – ¡Nunca dejarás de ser Neil Leagan! – Se incorpora y cruza sus brazos.

Con esa última frase, se fueron apagando las risas de Neil. A pesar de que Candy ya no lo odiara, comprendió que debía tener mucho cuidado, de no revivir el amargo recuerdo del viejo Neil Leagan. Su rostro cambio y le ofreció su brazo – ¿Te llevo al camarote?

Extrañada, Candy notó el drástico cambio en su semblante – _¿No estaba riendo hace un segundo? _– Se interrogaba – No, quisiera recorrer de nuevo el bazar.

– ¿¡Otra vez?! – Protesta cruzando sus brazos – ¿Qué no has visto suficiente en estos días?

– Quizás sí, quizás no – Candy le guiña un ojo y empieza a reír – Además, acabamos de comer, todavía falta mucho para que vayas al casino.

Neil hizo una mueca, luego elevo ojos al cielo y le ofreció su mano – Recorramos el bazar entonces.

– Espera – Candy toma su mano – Vayamos al petite restaurant, no comimos postre.

– Comes mucho para estar tan delgada – Menciona y entrelazan los dedos, recibiendo la tierna sonrisa de Candy – Vamos Neil.

Ambos salen del bazar, siendo observados por Virginia y Alina – Tenias razón Virginia, Candy está coqueteando con Neil – Angustiada, Alina aprieta sus manos – ¿Qué voy a hacer si se enamora de ella?

– No te preocupes Alina – Virginia ve con resentimiento a la rubia doctora – Está noche pondremos a esa coqueta en su lugar.

c - c - c - c

A la hora señalada, Neil llevo a Candy hasta su camarote, pues tenía que cumplir con su rutina en el casino – No lo olvides, hoy tenemos cena de gala.

Cabizbaja, Candy asiente – Es una pena que el broche ya no este en el bazar.

El joven Leagan sonríe – ¿Pena? Ja, es un verdadero alivio que lo quitaran.

Esta broma no le gustó a Candy – Pues yo si lo lamento – Baja la cabeza haciendo un puchero – Había cosas muy bonitas, no sé porque no compraste nada – Pone manos en la cintura – Antes hubieras alardeado de tu posición social.

– Antes, como tú dices – Neil la corrige – Ese era el viejo yo, del que tanto te quejas – Una expresión de amargura, apareció unos segundos en su rostro – En fin, ya vuelvo.

El pasillo estaba algo concurrido, dandole una idea a Candy – ¡Espera! –Caminó rápido hacia él, apretó las solapas de su traje y lo jaló, dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Gratamente asombrado y visiblemente desconcertado, Neil abre la boca, pero ella se adelanta – T-todas las esposas, se despiden de esta manera – Baja la vista y cubre sus mejillas, avergonzada – No tardes… ¡vamos Clint! – Candy le habla a su fiel compañero y corre al camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

De a poco, su sonrisa característica se dibujo en los labios – _Estas jugando con fuego, Candy_ – Se dice mentalmente – _Si no tienes cuidado…_ – Mueve la cabeza y con ánimos renovados, se encamina al casino del barco.

El reloj sobre la chimenea marcaba las 19:50 hrs, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Candy apenas había terminado de peinarse y rápido ajusto su albornoz – Buenas noches señora Leagan – Saluda el mozo – Su esposo solicito le trajeran esto – Extiende una bandeja y sobre ella, descansaba una bolsa de papel, membreteada con el logo del barco – Espero lo disfrute.

– ¿Para mí? Gracias – Candy cerró la puerta y curiosa, abrió la bolsa encontrando una tarjeta, junto con una fina caja de terciopelo negro. Dentro de la caja, vio el delicado prendedor en forma de cisne, cubierto de pequeñísimos diamantes sobre oro amarillo, resaltando el zafiro azul en su ojo y los rubíes color granate que forman un moño en el cuello – ¡Es el broche! – Todavía conmovida, Candy toma la pequeña tarjeta:

"Espero que sepa apreciarlo una hija de Pony. Úsalo para la cena de esta noche."

N. L.

– Oh Neil… – Con dulzura, Candy apoya la caja en su pecho, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón – Clint, ¿qué debo hacer? A veces pienso que está jugando sucio… pero luego veo sus ojos, y sé que ya no es el mismo Neil Leagan, que conocimos en Lakewood.

El reloj de madera comenzó a sonar – ¡Es tarde! tengo que terminar de arreglarme – Rápido se levanta y se encierra en su habitación.

Más tarde, Neil llega apresurado al camarote – Siento la hora – Mientras se retira su abrigo y zapatos, toca la puerta de la habitación – Me daré un baño rápido y… – La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Candy luciendo un hermoso vestido de fiesta, color negro con pedrería, que se ajustaba suave a su cuerpo, de corte largo hasta tres centímetros debajo de la rodilla, dónde salían flequillos que le llegan a media pantorrilla (regalo de Tina, pensado en las fiestas del trasatlántico) Su cabello esta peinado en una sola coleta, sujeta con un delgado listón rojo. El broche de cisne, resalta sobre la tela negra a nivel del busto.

Una vez mas, Neil no pudo expresar palabra, poniendo tensa a Candy – Ya estoy lista – Le sonríe – Yo… gracias por el prendedor Neil, espero poder lucirlo esta noche.

– El prendedor no luce nada – Afirma Neil, preocupando a la doctora – Queda opacado por Candy – Alza una mano, pasa sus dedos por los rubios rizos y niega con la cabeza – Será mejor que me arregle, ya es tarde.

El pecho de Candy saltaba de gozo, sintiendo una desconocida emoción por sus palabras – _Es como si tuviera una cita con Neil _– No puede evitar, imaginar que están saliendo en una cita real – Aquí te espero.

c - c - c - c

A las 21:30 hrs Candy llegó al Gran Salón (el mismo donde acomodaban el bazar), luciendo un abrigo beige sobre su vestido negro y tomada del brazo de su esposo Neil Leagan. La belleza y fina elegancia de la rubia, iba llamando la atención de algunas personas, en especial los varones. Por ello, Neil Leagan se sentía altivo, pues era él quien ingresaba como pareja de la hermosa joven.

– ¡Candy! – Clara se levanta de su silla – Te ves muy guapa, ven siéntate junto a mi.

Los amigos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa redonda, quedando Neil junto a Candy a su lado derecho, y Oswald a su izquierda – Buenas noches, Alina – Neil se inclina hacia la enfermera, al otro lado de su amigo – ¿Ocurre algo?

La razón por la que Neil le hacia tal pregunta, era porque los últimos días había notado, que Alina le trataba diferente – Estoy bien, gracias – Comenta y baja la vista, mostrándose visiblemente inquieta.

Neil cruzo miradas con Oswald, y este alzó los hombros, dando a entender que no comprendía qué le pasaba a Alina – Bueno, ¿y qué hay de cenar? – Expresa Oswald, esperando disipar el extraño ambiente que se percibía, desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

Durante la cena, los comensales casi no platicaban. En general, los varones no charlaban mientras comían, a diferencia de las mujeres, que platicaban todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, solo hablaba Clara con Candy, sin cruzar palabras con Alina y Virginia, y viceversa – Es un prendedor hermoso, Candy.

De vez en cuando, Virginia le llamaba la atención a Clara – Clara… mph, mph – La mencionada baja la vista y continua comiendo, cortando momentáneamente cualquier conversación con la señora Leagan.

Neil, viejo lobo de mar, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, o iba a suceder – _Virginia se comporta igual que Eliza, ¿qué estará planeando?_ – Limpia su boca con una servilleta – ¿Quieres bailar Candy?

– ¿Bailar? – Baja los cubiertos y ve hacia la pista, dónde varias parejas se están reuniendo en el centro. Un alegre grupo de músicos afroamericanos, están explicando un nuevo estilo de baile – Así se baila en nuestra bella ciudad de Charleston – La banda empezó a tocar y dos parejas del grupo musical empezaron a bailar, contagiando el divertido ritmo en la pista de baile.

Entusiasmada, Candy se levanta de su silla tomando el brazo de Neil – ¡Sí quiero, vamos…! – Aguarda un momento, ¡Candy! – De inmediato, Candy arrastró a Neil a la pista y torpemente, se puso a bailar este nuevo ritmo – ¡Anímate Neil! – Da una vuelta – Es muy divertido jajaja.

El gallardo aristócrata estaba colorado, esos bailes modernos y alocados no eran para una persona de su altura, menos ahora que formaba parte del selecto grupo de soldados élite. A pesar de la gran vergüenza que sentía, no podía dejar bailando sola a Candy, aparte no daría oportunidad a otro hombre, para bailar con la rubia.

Por Candy, haría cualquier cosa – Me debes una – Toma su mano, la gira con brusquedad y empieza a bailar con ella.

Oswald, Angus y Maxwell veían entretenidos, como Neil bailaba con Candy – Hey se ve divertido ¿no quieres probar Clara? – Interroga Angus.

– Sí claro, por… – Mph, mph… – Virginia interrumpe a Clara, mirándola con seriedad – Lo siento Angus – Baja la vista al postre frente a ella – Quizás después.

– Sí, después… – Angus ve de reojo a Maxwell y este hace un gesto negativo, ajeno a lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Alina contemplaba la fuerte química que existe entre Neil y Candy – Déjalos que bailen Alina, será la última vez que lo hagan – Asegura Virginia, poniéndose lo más erguida posible.

– Virginia, yo… no quiero… – Alina esta a punto de levantarse, pero en ese instante llega Candy junto con Neil, riendo y bromeando por ese nuevo ritmo – Jamás volveré a bailar esto jajaja – Reclama Neil – No es mi estilo.

– ¡Oh vamos! – Candy lo empuja de lado – No lo hiciste tan mal, para ser miembro de la gran familia Leagan jajaja.

– Es curioso que lo menciones, Candy – Virginia baja el tenedor y se limpia con una servilleta – En algún momento durante este viaje, hemos escuchado parte de la infancia de todos… **excepto** de la tuya.

La gran emoción que sentía la familia Leagan se esfumó, cuando escucharon las palabras de Virginia. Candy se volvió hacia Neil y este la miraba perplejo – Se-seguramente, la infancia de Candy fue normal, como la de todos – Interviene Clara, tratando de ayudar a Candy.

– S-sí bastante normal – Sintiendo un intenso escalofrío, Candy no entendía que estaba pasando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Con malicia, Virginia toma su copa – Verás Candy, nunca había conocido a una chica de tu tipo, que haya crecido en ese lugar… ¿cómo se llama?, oh es verdad: casa de Pony.

En ese segundo, Candy sintió como la sangre se le iba a los talones, al tiempo que Alina trataba de recordar, por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre – ¿Casa de Pony? – Le pregunta Oswald – ¿Es un colegio privado o algo así?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclama la castaña rojiza – La casa de Pony es un **orfanato **¿no es cierto, Candy?

– Virginia… – Debajo de la mesa, Candy apretaba con fuerza su servilleta – ¿_Cómo es que sabe del hogar de Pony?… ¡Clara! _– De pronto, siente como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Gira su cabeza hacia Clara y esta se hunde en su asiento. Inesperadamente, un par de manos toman la suya, alza la vista y ve a Neil cabreado, manteniendo la vista sobre Virginia – _Neil… _

El embarazoso silencio, permaneció en la mesa por unos segundos – ¿Qué no vas a responder, Candy? – Virginia se acomoda de lado – Porque al principio, alardeabas mucho por ser miembro de los Ardley, familia muy rica por cierto y un afortunado cambio para una huérfana, supongo.

Las manos de Neil apretaron la suya, como si le diera algo de valor – Crecí en el hogar de Pony, que es un orfelinato – Alza su mirada, sintiéndose orgullosa de sus madres – La señorita Pony y la hermana María, fueron muy buenas conmigo.

– Es extraño Candy, si hubieran sido buenas contigo, te habrían adoptado ¿que no? – Angus y Maxwell no entendían lo que estaban hablando, mirando confusos toda la situación – Sin embargo, fuiste contratada como criada y viviste en los establos.

– No sé que pretendes Virginia, pero creo que es suficiente – Protesta Oswald – No importa donde creció Candy, ella es nuestra amiga.

– Solo quiero que sepan, quien es realmente Candy White – Virginia baja su copa – Crees conocerla porque te gusta Oswald, pero ¿sabías que Candy fue acusada de ladrona? – La tensión en el ambiente se incrementó de sobremanera y Candy apretó los dientes, en tanto Neil permanecía callado, furioso – También fue expulsada del prestigioso colegio San Pablo en Londres, por tener amoríos en los establos jajaja – Apoya su codo en la mesa y descansa la barbilla, en el dorso de su mano.

– ¡Virginia! – Angus se pone de pie, apretando las manos – ¡No tolerare que le levantes falsos, a nuestra amiga Candy!

El hecho de que Angus defendiera a Candy, le dio el coraje suficiente, para continuar manchando su honorabilidad – ¡No son mentiras, pregúntale a Candy! – Cruza sus brazos ofendida – Si tiene algo de dignidad, dirá la verdad.

De nueva cuenta, el pesado ambiente se presentó con el mutismo de Candy – Nos vamos – Sentencia Maxwell y toma el brazo de Virginia – Espera Maxwell, aún no ha dicho nada Candy.

Visiblemente incomodo, Maxwell se pone en pie – ¡No voy a permitir, que sigas…!

– Un momento – La discusión entre Maxwell y Virginia fue interrumpida por la misma Candy. Armándose de valor, la pecosa hace una inspiración profunda – Todo lo que ha dicho Virginia es verdad – Maxwell se sienta lentamente con expresión de sorpresa, al igual que Oswald, Angus y Alina, quien apenas se estaba enterando de esta nueva verdad.

Ahora, toda la atención estaba sobre Candy – Cuando fui adoptada estaba muy contenta, porque pensé que por fin tendría una familia – Al oírla, Neil apretó la mano de Candy – Al final, pasé a ser la criada de esa casa rica y me mandaron a los establos.

– Candy – Clara alza la vista, impresionada por la fortaleza de su compañera doctora.

Ofreciendo una amable sonrisa a Clara, Candy continúa – Por un malentendido, fui acusada de ladrona y llevada a vivir a México, pero gracias a Dios, el señor William Albert Ardley intervino, me adoptó y envió a estudiar a Londres.

Alina cruzo miradas con Oswald – En el colegio San Pablo, hubo otro malentendido y estuve a punto de ser expulsada por ello, pero fui yo la que decidió escapar, regresar a Norteamérica y estudiar enfermería – Eleva la vista, encarando a todos los presentes – Virginia tiene razón, quizás no fui adoptada al principio y nunca tuve mamá y papá, pero tenía a los chicos del hogar de Pony, a mis madres la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y el cariño de todos mis amigos, que me ayudaron a salir adelante cuando más lo necesité.

De pronto, Alina recordó las palabras que dijo Eliza por teléfono: _"Si de verdad estás interesada en Neil, no dejes que se acerque a esa chica de Pony"_ – _N-no puede ser…_ – Alina ve a Candy, sintiendo como si su corazón se detuviera – _Se refería a Candy._

– Oh Candy – Clara empieza a sollozar – Candy, lo siento mucho.

Furiosa, Virginia aprieta los puños – ¿Qué no ven? Candy nos ha estado mintiendo, no puede ser una buena esposa – Fija la vista en Neil, que le mira con rabia – Por si alguien en esta mesa, lo ha considerado.

– ¡Es todo, Virginia! – Angus se voltea hacia ella – Deja de hablar de Candy o… – Unas suaves risas, llamaron la atención de Angus – ¿Neil? – Pronto se daría cuenta, de que Neil Leagan estaba riendo cada vez con mayor intensidad – ¿Tú también Leagan? – Le pregunta el soldado – ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Abrumada, Candy toma el brazo de Neil, junto con su abrigo – Neil mejor vámonos – Le insiste, sabiendo muy bien lo que puede pasar. Por su parte, Neil libera todo el estrés en esas carcajadas, cubre su frente con una mano y niega con la cabeza – Jajajaja ¿ya terminaron Virginia, Alina? – Eleva la vista hacia ellas, dirigiéndoles una mirada fría, llena de coraje, asustando a ambas, pues nunca lo habían visto así – Si ya terminaron, ¡felicidades! han descubierto el pasado de Candy – Empieza a aplaudir con mofa, mortificando a Candy.

– Neil, por favor – Le insiste, jalando su brazo – Mejor vámonos.

– No Candy, ¿por qué? – Sacude su brazo, soltándose de ella y se levanta de la silla – Virginia quería conocer toda la historia, solo le faltaron un par de cosas – Toma su copa y empieza a caminar lentamente – Candy fue adoptada como dama de compañía para mi hermana, pero le tenía tanta envidia, que convenció a mi mamá de convertirla en nuestra criada, mandándola a los establos.

– ¡Neil detente! – Candy se pone en pie, pero el joven moreno continúa – Cuando la acusaron de ladrona, fue gracias a mí – Se para justo al lado de Alina, viéndola inexpresivo – Yo escondí joyas de mi familia entre sus pertenencias, para inculparla.

Toda la mesa estaba estupefacta, nadie creía la maldad de su buen amigo "Chicago" (todos a excepción de Oswald, que conocía mejor a Neil) – Lo que sucedió en el colegio San Pablo, fue un excelente plan orquestado por mi hermana, para mancillar el nombre de Candy.

– P-pero Candy… – Virginia intenta defender su punto, pero Neil se adelanta – ¿Qué más falta? ¡ya recuerdo! – Da un trago a su copa – Hice llorar a Candy tantas veces, que no podría contarlas, también me puse las ropas de mi difunto primo, solo para hacerla sufrir – Se gira y ve a Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, relajando un poco su mandíbula – Mi madre la obligó a renunciar a su trabajo en el hospital, porque pensaba que estábamos saliendo y una vez la encerré bajo llave, en esa vieja mansión abandonada, para obligarla a…

– ¡No lo digas! – Candy se apresuro y tomo su brazo libre – Por favor… – Rueda los ojos hacia Alina, que ya estaba llorando – Neil, no lo hagas…

Al ver las lagrimas de Alina, endurece su gesto – Si hay alguien aquí que no merece estar con Candy, soy yo.

Dos de las presentes, sintieron cómo su corazón era atravesado por un cuchillo. Candy estaba de pie junto a él, cubriendo su boca, sin poder contener las lágrimas, mientras que Alina bajó la vista, afectada por las últimas palabras de Neil – Esto no quita que Candy sea una mentirosa, golfa y… – Neil alza su copa, vaciando su contenido en la cara de Virginia, recibiendo una bofetada de la castaña rojiza.

– ¡Neil! – Maxwell se puso de pie y Neil lo reto con la mirada. Todas estas acciones, llamaron la atención de los comensales cercanos, silenciando un poco el bullicio del Gran Salón – Lo siento mucho, snif… yo… – Alina se levanta de su silla y sale corriendo, siendo seguida de cerca por Clara.

– ¡Alina, espera! – ¡Clara! – Llaman Oswald y Angus respectivamente – ¡Clara, Alina! – Sin perder ni un segundo más, Candy sale corriendo detrás de ellas, haciendo reaccionar a Neil – ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Al llegar a la entrada principal, Candy nota que está nevando – ¡Candy! ¿A dónde se fue Clara? – Le pregunta Angus, que va llegando detrás de ella.

– ¡Candy! – Oswald llega junto con Neil – ¿Dónde está Alina? – Pregunta el joven de anteojos.

Por un breve instante, Candy cruzó miradas con Neil – Alina se fue para allá – Le indica a Neil, señalando su lado izquierdo – Yo iré con Angus por Clara – La rubia se cubre con su abrigo.

Oswald asintió y salió corriendo en busca de Alina. Angus hizo lo suyo, corriendo hacia donde dijo Candy. A punto de salir detrás de Angus, Neil toma la mano de Candy – ¡Neil, tienes que ir por Alina! – Candy soltó su mano y lo dejo en la entrada.

– _Candy… Alina… _– Pasados largos minutos, Neil cerró los ojos y empezó a correr, siguiendo los deseos más profundos de su corazón.

Mientras corría, Candy sentía que su corazón le empezaba a doler. La nieve, la ventisca, la joven enamorada y dolida; todo eso revivía el doloroso recuerdo, del día que perdió a su amado Terry. Por ese dolor, no quiso buscar a Alina – _No quiero ver cuándo se reconcilien_ – Se repetía mentalmente, al tiempo que abundantes y cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– ¡Clara! ¡Clara! – Después de una larga y gélida búsqueda por cubierta, Candy diviso a Clara, recargada entre botes salvavidas – Clara por Dios, estás temblando.

La otrora joven doctora, lloraba inconsolable – Candy, no deberías de estar aquí… sino… snif… por mí culpa, ahora todos saben que eres huérfana… snif, snif…

– Ay Clara – Con ternura, Candy se retira su abrigo y sacude los copos de nieve, que reposaban en la espalda de Clara.

– ¡Candy! Buaa… – Sin dejar de llorar, Clara se abraza fuerte de ella – Eres tan buena amiga… snif, snif… perdóname por favor.

– Shhh, está bien – Tratando de ser fuerte, Candy consuela a Clara, soltando sus propias lágrimas, en ese amargo abrazo.

– ¡Clara! – Angus llega apurado junto a ellas – ¡Angus! – La castaña se separa de Candy y abraza a su ficticio esposo – Lo siento mucho, Angus… snif, arruiné la cena.

– Tu no hiciste nada, boba – Angus peina sus cabellos y la abraza fuerte. Al verlos, Candy siente un poco de confort en su espíritu. Clara se había reconciliado con ella y con Angus.

– Candy… – A espaldas de Candy, cubierta de nieve, le habla Alina Jones. Sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto y no dejaba de temblar.

– Alina, te hemos estado buscando – Candy da unos pasos hacia ella, pero Alina retrocede – Por favor regresemos, estás temblando y te vas a resfriar – Trata de razonar con ella, pero Alina se niega a cooperar.

– N-no me importa… – Alina trata de hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca – No importa que seas huérfana… ni todo lo demás… – Da un solo paso hacia adelante, para enfrentar a Candy – Solo quiero que te sinceres conmigo… – Cierra los ojos y toma aire – ¿Te gusta Neil, Candy?

Esta pregunta tan directa, la tomó con la guardia baja. Casi al mismo tiempo, la tormenta de nieve aumentó su intensidad, sintiendo como si el frío, penetrara hasta su alma – Alina, yo…

– Solo responde, sí o no – Alina la mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta – Dime la verdad.

Avergonzada de sí misma, Candy baja la vista y cierra los ojos, recordando la convivencia de las últimas semanas con Neil Leagan. Sus risas, su galantería, su elegancia, su belleza física, sus gestos, todo de él le gustaba. Ella misma se sorprendió en más de una ocasión, admirando sus facciones, emocionándose con el sonido de su voz en las mañanas, deseando que le diera las buenas noches y sobre todo, recordando la sensación de despertar abrazada de él.

La verdad sobre sus sentimientos, estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, pero se negaba a aceptarlos – Sí.

– ¿Lo amas?

– ¿Eh? – La pregunta tan directa, también tomó por sorpresa a Clara y a Angus.

Grandes lágrimas, bajaban de los hermosos ojos azules de Alina – Responde Candy, ¿estás enamorada de él?

Candy tuvo que hacer una larga pausa para responder. No porque no supiera la respuesta, sino que el gran nudo en su garganta, no le dejaba emitir sonido alguno. La respuesta era tan sencilla y complicada. Quería mentir y que todo continuara como antes, pero eso iba a ser muy doloroso, más que cuando perdió a Terry. Estaba la misión encubierta, sus sentimientos y sobre todo, que Alina le pidió una respuesta sincera.

¿Qué no le había dicho la hermana María, hasta el cansancio, que mentir es malo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, juntó sus manos y apretó el prendedor de cisne, pero mantuvo la vista fija en Alina – Sí.

El constante sonido de las olas, acompañaron el amargo sollozo de Alina – Snif, snif… ya la escuchaste… – La rubia enfermera, se dirige a alguien detrás de Candy – Ahora te toca tomar una decisión, Neil.

– _Neil… me escuchó Neil… _– Al darse cuenta de que Neil oyó su confesión, Candy deseaba que una enorme ola la arrastrara y la hundiera en el mar. No tenía el valor suficiente para girarse, permaneciendo inerte, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el broche con forma de cisne, rogando a Dios que le diera las fuerzas para no desfallecer.

Neil se aproximó junto con Oswald, y cuando Alina los vio llegar, se dirigió primero a Candy. Quería que Neil escuchara de primera mano, lo que Candy siente por él – Alina, tenemos que hablar.

La voz de Neil, hizo temblar a Candy – Pero no aquí – Continuó el soldado Leagan – Hace frío y te puedes enfermar.

El rostro de la joven enfermera palideció, apretó los ojos y salió corriendo en sentido contrario – ¡Alina espera! – De manera expedita, Angus y Clara salieron corriendo detrás de ella – ¡No Alina, vuelve!

Neil hizo un gesto en corto a Oswald y ambos pasaron de largo a Candy, apretando el paso para alcanzar a la señora Brown Roosevelt. En cambio, Candy no se movió, pues esa escena ya la conocía y no le gustaba el final. Al notar que Candy no iba detrás de ellos, Neil y Oswald se regresaron – ¿Candy? – Los amigos se miraron y Oswald asintió, alejándose con rapidez para alcanzar a Alina, dejando a solas a Neil y Candy.

– Candy – Con dulzura, Neil se acerca a ella, se retira su saco afelpado y se lo pone sobre sus hombros, pues su abrigo todavía lo tenía Clara. Al sentir el peso extra sobre sus hombros, Candy se dejo caer, siendo atrapada en el aire – ¡Candy! – Con cuidado, se acomoda en el suelo, abrazándola para darle calor – ¿Estás bien?

– Neil – Sus labios color coral temblaban, ni siquiera ella sabía si era por el frío o por la angustia de que Neil supiera la verdad, su última y dolorosa verdad – Neil yo… tienes que ir por Alina.

– Oswald me va a ayudar con eso – Peina sus rizos rebeldes y acaricia su húmeda mejilla – Vamos, primero te llevaré al camarote.

La rubia cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza – Tienes que ir por ella… yo, estaré bien.

– ¿Siempre son así de tercos los huérfanos? – La toma en brazos y le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Una triste sonrisa, se formó en sus labios – No entiendo, pensé que estabas enamorado.

Neil sonrió, mostrando una radiante felicidad – ¡Estoy muy enamorado! – Rodeo su cintura y la pegó hacia él – ¿Qué no se nota?

Confundida, Candy eleva su rostro hacia él – Pero Alina…

– ¿Acaso todos los del hogar de Pony, son tan obtusos? – Sin poder ocultar la dicha que siente, pega su rostro al de Candy – Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti, Candy – Se inclina hacia ella y le da un apasionado beso.

Un beso, que dé a poco, fue correspondido por ella.

Y de pronto, el ambiente marino ya no era tan frío.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarÁ…

¡Sí por fin! ¡finalmente Candy ha aceptado los sentimientos por Neil! Y Neil sabe que Candy esta enamorada de él.

Aún así, no pueden cantar victoria. Albert ahora sabe que la tía abuela le está ocultando algo y Neil tiene que hablar con Alina. Además su destino es la guerra.

¿Qué pasará con esta pareja? ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Y si quieren hacer sentir bien a esta doctora, ¿qué tal un review? Eso equivale a los aplausos que nos dan a los médicos :)

Nos leemos después ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
